Reputation
by kymbersmith90
Summary: Now that he's married to an actual princess, His Royal Highness, Killian Jones, The Duke of Kensington, needs to figure out how to balance his passion for acting, with his new royal duties, and making time for his beloved wife.
1. Prologue

" _In royal news today, their Royal Highnesses, the Duke and Duchess of Kensington, are set to make their first series of public appearances together this week, after their wedding back in April._

 _The young royal couple have managed to avoid the media spotlight, ever since the Duke took to Facebook, the morning after their big day, to announce that they would be taking some time to themselves, before returning to the media spotlight, at a later date._

 _It is believed that the Duke and Duchess spent some time in the Maldives, on honeymoon, before their return to Los Angeles, where the Duke immediately began filming for the new Abrams project, Reputation._

 _While the couple have been pictured separately, around the private residence they now own in the state, and at the studio the Duke is filming with, they have not yet been officially pictured together, since the day after their lavish wedding ceremony._

 _Their week of royal engagements will begin with Trooping The Colours, a military pageant held every year, to celebrate the Queen's official birthday. Every member of the royal family is expected to be in attendance, and Clarence House has already confirmed that the Duke and Duchess are currently in the United Kingdom, preparing for the celebrations._

 _They will also be in attendance for Garter Day celebrations later in the week, with the Duchess having been a member of the Order since her twenty-first birthday, and created_ _Royal Lady Companion of the Garter_ _, upon_ _her father's passing._

 _And, of course, at the end of the week, they will both join their family for the opening of Royal Ascot, where a number of the Queen's own horses will be expected to race._

 _Clarence House issued a further statement confirming that the couple will be returning to Los Angeles, over the weekend, in order for the Duke to return to filming."_

* * *

 **I know I threw a bunch of royal event names at you there, but I promise to explain those when we get to them. That way, I can try and avoid confusing you all.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for your wonderful response to this third part of Emma and Killian's story. I loved hearing from you all.**

* * *

The moment they were within touching distance of their Clarence House apartment, Killian swept his wife up, and into his arms. He had slept most of the flight home, and now that he was feeling a little more rested and relaxed, they were both ready to get back to more enjoyable activities.

"What on earth are you doing?" Emma giggled, as she watched Rogan weave in and out of Killian's legs.

"Carrying my bride over our threshold," he explained, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"You've already done that," she argued. "Twice. Are you planning to carry me over _every_ threshold we cross now?"

"Only the ones we own."

Killian kicked the front door closed behind them and flicked the lock, to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted, as he dropped his wife back down to her feet. Before either of them could say anything else, he crashed his lips down on hers, in a knee-weakening kiss.

"God I missed this," Emma moaned, as he began pulling at the zip on her dress, ready for the offending garment to be out of his way.

"The apartment?" he asked, pulling back to look at her in adorable confusion.

"No, Silly," she chuckled. " _This_." Emma tugged his lips back down to hers, with surprising force, and Killian soon forgot all thoughts about the home they were back in, once more.

They didn't make it upstairs, to the soft bed waiting for them. Instead, the newly married couple collapsed onto the sofa in their lounge, a tangle of partially removed clothing, and writhing limbs.

Emma didn't even wait for Killian to kick his jeans off. As soon as they were low enough to reveal just how hard he was for her, she pushed aside her own knickers, to sink down over him.

"Oh God, I _really_ missed this," she sighed, holding him as close to her as she could.

"Missed you more," he mumbled, between the wet kisses he was placing around the lace of her bra.

For as desperate as they had both been, their moves were soft and gentle. Each taking their time to fully appreciate their lover, worshipping each other in the way that they had been _aching_ to do, in the weeks since their return from Velaa.

When they came, it was together; Emma's left hand linked tightly with her husband's right, as they whispered their declarations of love into each other's skin.

Whilst the sweat on their bodies cooled, Killian twisted round to stretch out across the sofa, and drag one of the throws over the two of them, as he held his wife tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, running a soothing hand through Emma's hair. "I'm sorry things have been so chaotic recently."

"Don't be," she soothed, as her own hand teased lightly at the hair on his chest. "I knew what I was signing up for when I married you, Killian. Besides… if you think about it, all of this is really my fault."

"Your fault?" He propped himself up a little, to get a better look at where Emma was busy hiding her face, in his chest. "How is this your fault?"

"You did all of this to give us a wedding, _and_ a honeymoon, Killian. Your days would have been much easier on you, if it wasn't for me."

Killian pulled himself up to a sitting position, and waited until Emma's eyes met his own, before he spoke again. "Princess, I did this just as much for _me_ , as I did for you. Our entire relationship has been spent split between two continents, with one of us always working, while we were together. I wanted some time for just the two of us, without the pressure of our lives pressing down on us. I don't, and I never will, regret that decision."

Emma's eyes softened at her husband's words, and she reached out to run her hand down the side of his face. The scratch of the barely-there stubble was different, but it wasn't unpleasant. "I love you," she told him, leaning in to brush her lips against his own.

"I love you too," Killian assured her.

"Still can't quite get used to the sight of you clean shaven, though," she chuckled, as she pulled her hand away. Killian chased after it, to teasingly nip at her fingertips.

* * *

Emma and Killian spent their first day back in the UK wrapped around each other, in their bed.

While Emma had enjoyed her time in Los Angeles, so far, she'd missed the quality time she'd been able to spend with Killian, before they'd arrived in the Golden State. Her husband's negotiations to get them some extra time for their wedding, and honeymoon, had come at a steep cost. And, in order for Killian to be able to wrap filming, before he was needed on the Fairytales set, he'd been working longer hours than usual.

She'd seen the news reports about how they had yet to be pictured together, in public, since their wedding. And, while some of the more trashier tabloids were suggesting her marriage was already on the rocks, the simple truth was that Killian was too busy working, to be pictured out with his wife. What little time they did get together, they usually spent locked away, in their LA home, making up for missed time.

Emma had worried, in the beginning, that she'd end up bored and lonely, while her husband worked so hard. Los Angeles was a very different city to London, and she didn't have her usual engagements, to keep her busy. But, thankfully, she'd made enough wonderful friends to keep herself occupied. Regina and Belle had been quick to show her around the city they called home, and the best places to go, to stay out of the spotlight. They'd even invited her round for lunches, to meet their parents.

When the girls were busy with their own lives, Emma was able to spend some time working with her assistant, or taking Rogan for long walks along their private beach. The young puppy had spent their honeymoon with Mary, before Anton flew him out to be reunited with his humans. And it was safe to assume he'd missed them both, given the way he had glued himself to Emma's side, for the first week he was in the country. She'd still yet to take a shower where he wasn't in the room, waiting for her to finish.

Even though she'd fully handed control of the foundation over to her uncle, Emma still found herself busy with work. Now that Killian was a fully-fledged royal, she'd been busy balancing their own schedules, with the duties her grandmother was requesting they fulfil. It hadn't been easy, but, between herself; her personal assistant; and her grandmother's advisors, they had all managed to settle on a compromise that would work well for everyone. It would see the two of them kept fairly busy, for the first year of their marriage, but it was a small price to pay, to allow Killian to continue doing the work he loved.

Emma had also been clever enough to build in a few of her own surprises, for her husband, along the way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Maybe I should have gone for the blue?" Killian wondered, as he twisted in front of the large mirror in their dressing room.

This was the day he'd make his first official appearance, at a royal engagement, as a member of the royal family. And he couldn't have stopped the nerves if he had tried. Before, the main focus at events had always been on Emma, and Killian often found he could shrink into the shadows, without much bother. But he knew that today, the entire world would be focused on himself, and his wife, as they made their first appearance together, in public, since their wedding day.

"You'll be fine," Emma called back. "Honestly, this is probably the _easiest_ one to start with. Grandma's doing the majority of the work today."

Instead of being eased into life gently, he was being thrown straight in to the deep end, with a week of public engagements. The first of which was the country's official celebration for Ruth's birthday.

"Relax," Emma soothed, as she made her way out of the bathroom, and over to where her husband stood. Killian was still fussing over which tie to wear, holding each one up to his neck, to see how it looked with his black, three-piece suit. His wife chuckled when her eyes landed on him, before she reached around to grab the red one from his fingers, making the decision for him.

"As long as you wear a suit today, nobody's gonna care what colour it is, or what tie you're wearing," she explained, as Killian turned to face her. She let her hands slide up his chest, and over his shoulders, before slipping in to turn up the collar on his white dress shirt. "You're in the very fortunate position of being a man. Every woman knows that a man looks _infinitely_ sexier in a well-tailored suit. It doesn't matter what colour that suit is, just that it fits well. And Sarah made sure you had plenty of well-fitting suits, before she left." Emma's hands made quick work of knotting the tie, and sliding it into place, before she let them glide down, over her husband's chest.

She might not have voiced her recent discovery, but Emma knew that even though Killian was working hard in the studio, he was also gaining a hell of a lot of muscle in his upper body, with the demands that were placed upon him, in his new role.

And she loved it.

He wasn't overly bulky, like The Rock. But Killian was probably in the best shape of his entire life. Which often left Emma struggling to keep her hands off her husband.

"What would I do without you?" he mumbled, as he dropped his forehead down, to rest against her own.

"Well, you wouldn't be _in_ this situation without me, so… it's kinda hard to say," she teased.

Killian pulled back to press a soft kiss to her lips, before standing up straight and taking a full step back. "Wow. Look at you."

Emma beamed up at him, before offering her husband a small twirl. "You like?" she asked softly.

"Love it," he assured her. " _Never_ stop wearing white."

"I'm gonna run out of clothing soon," she chuckled.

Emma had caught on to her husband's love of the colour rather quickly, during their honeymoon. Of all the things he'd asked Belle and Regina to buy for the occasion, Killian's favourite had been a conservative white bathing suit. The girls had purchased a few bikinis, and a few bathing suits for Emma, not knowing what her preference would be. And while Killian had appreciated the sight of his wife, sunbathing in a bikini, it was the pure white bathing suit that drove him crazy.

Emma had never had sex in a swimming pool before she'd met Killian. But on their honeymoon, he'd ravaged her more times _there_ than he had anywhere else in their private villa, while she'd been wearing that white bathing suit.

So, for the celebrations that day, Emma had decided to play on her husband's love of the colour. She'd opted for a white, long-sleeved dress, with a wide black belt around her waist. The V-neck of the dress wasn't too deep to be deemed obscene, but showed just enough bare flesh that it would drive Killian crazy, all morning. And the skirt fell to just below her knees, making it perfect for an official engagement, with the entire family. Paired with the diamond and ruby earrings that Ailene and Brennan had gifted her, on her wedding day; her favourite pair of black leather pumps; and a small black hat, that left her hair flowing around her shoulders, in soft waves, Emma looked every inch the royal princess.

"You'll be with me all day, right?" Killian worried, as he linked their fingers between the two of them. Emma had been over what the week would entail, and what was expected of him many times, since their wedding. But he was still petrified of embarrassing his wife in public.

"I won't leave your side," she promised. "And Mum's gonna be there too. You'll be fine with the two of us."

Killian leaned in to press his lips to Emma's once more, quickly losing himself in the softness of her curves, and the gentle brushes of her tongue. While they may have been living together for the past two months, Killian had missed spending quality time with his wife.

"We need to stop," she gasped, finally pulling back to put some distance between the two of them. "If we miss this event, it's not gonna look good for either of us."

Killian pouted a little, but took a deep breath in, to clear his mind. "How much longer do we have before we need to leave?" His eyes flicked down towards the bulge that was starting to form in his trousers, and then back up to meet his wife's sparkling eyes.

"Enough time for you to think about your parents…. having sex… and kill that," she giggled.

"You're evil," Killian gasped, as he tried his hardest not to think about what Emma was suggesting. At least the unwelcome thoughts seemed to be achieving his desired outcome. "I married an evil genius."

"You love me," she teased, dancing out of his arms to grab her black trench coat, from where she'd laid it over their bed, and Killian's top hat.

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the WatchTower Press Conference and photocall for Warrior.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Does it feel weird being back here?" Emma asked, as they made their way down the familiar halls of the palace. She noted with some pride that Killian no longer needed to be guided along. Instead, he kept pace beside her, talking away animatedly, as they both followed their own instincts around the building.

"It _always_ feels weird being here," he chuckled. "Why would it be different this time?"

"We're married now," Emma pointed out. "This is gonna be your home, one day. I was just wondering if that fact had truly sunk in yet?"

"Nope," he replied with a snort. "We'll have been living here for a decade before it ever truly starts to sink in."

Emma stopped walking to turn and face her husband, stretching up on her toes to brush a kiss across his lips. The two of them had barely made contact before they heard an, "Aww. Look how adorable you two are," from a few feet ahead of them.

"Mother," Emma sighed, turning away from Killian reluctantly, to face the woman in question. As soon as she had, all of her irritation at having been interrupted faded away, and she let go of her husband's hand, to pull the other woman in for a hug. It wasn't until that moment Emma realised just how much she had missed her mum, while she had been away. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Mary answered dismissively, pulling away from Emma to engulf Killian in a hug of his own. "How are you both doing? I wanna hear all about your honeymoon. Ruth said that the security team had let slip you were on a private island. Oh, and how is the movie going? Is it much different to filming a television show? How are your new costars? Do they know who you are? What's LA like? Are you having fun there?"

"Breath," Emma chuckled, as she linked her arm with her mother's, to begin the rest of their walk to the drawing room. "We're here all week. I'm sure at some point, we'll be able to cover everything."

"You're right. I'm just so happy to see you both again," Mary told them genuinely. "Now, start with the honeymoon. And don't leave anything out."

Killian almost tripped over his own feet at the salacious look that crawled over his wife's face.

* * *

By the time they had pushed their way into the drawing room, where the rest of the family had gathered, Emma had finished describing their villa to her mother, and all of the wonderful benefits it had managed to afford them, throughout their stay.

"Emma, Killian, how are you both?" Liz called out, stealing their attention away from Mary, momentarily.

"We're very well, thank you, Aunt Liz." Emma leaned down to brush a kiss to the other woman's cheek, and when she pulled back, Killian was a little startled to find himself on the receiving end of the same attention. He quickly schooled his features to return the affection he was being shown, before extending his hand to Roger, in greeting.

"How was the honeymoon?" she asked.

"We were just getting to that part," Mary replied excitedly. "He booked a private villa, on a private island, for just the two of them."

"Oh, how romantic," Liz gushed, as she pulled her niece over to sit on one of the sofas. "Did you take plenty of pictures?"

Roger and Killian exchanged a small look, before the other man asked, "Would you like to grab a drink while they gossip?"

"I'd love that," Killian replied honestly, following him over to the drinks cabinet that stood in the corner of the room.

* * *

It took Ruth another twenty minutes to join her family in the drawing room, and when she did, her attention immediately fell on the newly married couple amongst them.

"Emma, Darling, how are you?" she asked, pulling her granddaughter in for a hug.

"Very well thank you, Grandma. How are you?"

While they'd been in Los Angeles, Ruth had received emergency surgery on her hip, once more. Emma had been worried that she would need to return to the UK, to fill in for her grandmother, at public engagements. But, Ruth had waved that notion away easily. The Queen had insisted on rescheduling those engagements that she could, and passing along those she could not to her children, in order to give Emma that little bit longer to enjoy her time, outside of the media spotlight, with her new husband.

"I'm just fine," she assured her. "The more I move, the less it hurts. Now, where is that handsome husband of yours?"

Killian took a small step forward, to put himself just behind his wife, and Ruth's face lit up when she saw him. "It's so good to see you again," she praised. "How is that movie set treating you?"

"I'd say very well, but I have nothing to really compare it to," he chuckled. "You look well, Your Majesty."

"As do you," Ruth praised. "You look so much younger when you shave."

Killian lifted an awkward hand, to rub at his chin. He'd been asked to remain clean shaven, while he was filming Reputation. And it was a look he hadn't worn for the best part of a decade. He wasn't sure he liked it, and he knew his wife certainly didn't, even if she was too polite to voice her dislike for it.

"Thank you," he chuckled self-consciously. "I can't keep it, though. Hook needs his stubble back."

"So does Emma," his wife mumbled, a little louder than she had probably intended, given the way that everyone's eyes swung round to stare in her direction, after she had spoken.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is the last one here for me this week, as I have some deadlines coming up next week. I'll try and make sure I get the next one up on Monday for you all.**

 **And the royal trivia is back at the bottom of this one.**

* * *

"The State Landau again?" Killian asked, as they waited for their carriage to make its way round to them.

"A Landau," Emma corrected. "Grandma will take the one that we used on our wedding day."

"Probably a good job we didn't have sex in it then," he mumbled, making sure that his wife was the only one to hear him.

Emma giggled as she leaned back into Killian's embrace. "How are you doing?" she asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his forearm.

"Nervous," he admitted softly. "But, as long as you're with me, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You will be." She sealed her declaration with a soft kiss to the bolt of her husband's jaw, before she turned her face back to the warmth of the morning sun. London was experiencing unusually warm temperatures, and Emma was planning to make the most of those, while she could.

As the rest of the family began to gather outside, awaiting their own carriages to Whitehall, Emma noticed for the first time that they appeared to be a little light in numbers.

"Where's Uncle William?" she whispered to her mother.

"You didn't see the reports?" Mary wondered.

"Nope. I've been avoiding most of the gossip about the family in general. Why? What did I miss?"

Mary looked around at the rest of the family gathered together, before she dropped her voice, and stepped in closer, to whisper, "He left Anne."

"He what?" Emma exclaimed, her voice rising with her shock.

Mary shushed her daughter, and waited to be sure Emma hadn't drawn any additional attention to the three of them, before she continued speaking. "He left her. Not long after your wedding. Your grandmother had to issue an official statement on the matter, when he filed for divorce."

Emma was stunned speechless.

She'd always suspected that her aunt and uncle's marriage had been more of a business arrangement, than it had been for love. Anne hadn't expected her older brother to father a child, before he passed away. William had jumped at the chance to marry the woman that he assumed would one day become the future heir to the throne. It was only when Emma was born, that the cracks in their relationship began to show.

But, forasmuch as they didn't appear to love each other, Emma was certain they would never divorce. After all, if anything happened to her, before she could have a child of her own, Anne would take her place in the line of succession.

"I guess he finally realised his wife wasn't getting anywhere near the crown," she sighed, as Mary and Killian nodded their heads in silent agreement.

When their carriage finally made its way round to stop just in front of where Emma and Killian were waiting, Killian didn't hesitate to climb in, before extending a hand back to take his top hat from Emma. He sat it down carefully on the long bench behind him, before helping his wife up first, and then his mother-in-law.

Mary settled herself onto the long bench opposite her daughter, and pulled one of the tartan blankets over her knees, as Killian dropped down next to Emma. He just had time to sit the hat on top of his head, and wrap his right arm around his wife, before the pull and push of the carriage signaled the start of their journey.

"This is all televised live, right?" he mumbled to her.

"Yep," Emma chuckled. "But don't worry, they won't hear a word that's said between the three of us."

Killian relaxed a little at his wife's assurance. While the journey to Whitehall wouldn't take long, he hadn't much been looking forward to doing it all in complete silence. Or worse yet, making polite small talk that the cameras and their microphones could listen in for.

"Just remember, as we pull out of here, take off your hat, and bow your head. It's a sign of respect for the troops guarding us." Killian nodded his understanding, and followed the lead set by his wife and mother-in-law, as the carriage pulled out of Buckingham Palace, and onto The Mall.

Like the day of their wedding ceremony, the streets were once again lined with people who had turned out to help celebrate Ruth's official birthday. It was a sight Killian was certain he'd never get used to. People of all ages and races had gathered, and were excitedly waving flags and banners, that passed by far too quickly for him to read.

Emma squeezed his thigh gently, in silent reassurance, as she waved to the crowds around them. And Killian took that as his cue to do the same.

"You know, Grandma used to make this journey by horse," Emma began, conversationally.

"She what now?" Killian asked, a little shocked at the idea of it. He knew that Ruth, and most of the family in general, shared a love of horses. But he couldn't imagine the Queen _actually_ riding one.

"For the first fourteen years of her reign, she would always make the journey side-saddle, wearing the colours of the regiment being trooped. She stopped when her hips started giving her trouble."

Killian sat in stunned silence for a moment, as he tried to picture the Queen he'd come to know, riding her horse to her own birthday celebration… before a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait… Is this your way of telling me that I need to learn to ride a horse?"

Mary and Emma's peals of laughter could be heard for the rest of the journey to Whitehall.

* * *

 **Queen Elizabeth II used to ride her own horse for the Trooping The Colours Parades between 1953 and 1986. (Her most famous horse, Burmese, was used for eighteen consecutive parades).**

 **As an interesting piece of history - during 1981 Trooping The Colours Parade, a seventeen-year old cadet became the last person to date to be convicted under the Treason Act 1842, after he fired 6 blank rounds at Her Majesty, startling both her, and Burmese. Thankfully, nobody was harmed, and Her Majesty was able to control her horse, and finish the parade.**

 **In 1987 Her Majesty opted to begin using a royal carriage for the journey, instead of being mounted herself. 1987 was also the first year Her Majesty stopped wearing uniform, and began wearing the Brigade of Guards badge. This is a large brooch which represents the five different regiments that take part in the parade, (the Grenadier Guards, Coldstream Guards, Welsh Guards, Irish Guards, and Scots Guards).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay with this one. My mother is sick, so I've been a little busy, and will continue to be, for the rest of this week.**

* * *

When the carriage finally rolled to a stop, and the door was opened, Killian stepped down first, before reaching back to help his wife, and then his mother-in-law, down.

"I think we'll just have enough time for a quick tour before the ceremony starts," Mary declared, as she linked her arm with Killian's, and pulled him in the direction of the open door.

Emma followed behind the two of them with a small chuckle.

While Horse Guard's Parade was a part of the city that Killian had passed by many times before, since he'd started dating Emma, it was also a part that he'd never visited. Mary was in her element as she explained the history of the old building, while smoothly gliding Killian around it, and towards the room that was reserved for the family to watch the parade from.

"And this was the Duke of Wellington's former office," Mary concluded, pushing open the door to show the room the rest of their family had gathered inside of. A few rows of seats had been positioned in front of the double doors to the balcony, to offer a perfect view of the parade that would be taking place below them. Killian wasn't overly surprised when his wife guided him to the two chairs in the very center of the first row, but he was grateful to see Mary take the open space to his right.

As he watched the others take their seats, and the men remove their hats, Killian did the same, before reaching out to take his wife's hand into his own. Mary and Emma kept up a steady stream of conversation between the three of them, while they waited for the parade to start. Killian didn't realise how much it had helped to calm his nerves, until a silence descended over the room, and his right knee began to bounce.

"Relax," Emma whispered, as she reached out to stop it.

Ruth's arrival was timed to perfection, and the moment she'd stepped down from her own carriage, Killian could feel the atmosphere from the gathered troops shift, as their Queen took her place for the ceremony.

"Wow. I have literally never seen so many members of the military in one place before. What happens now?" he whispered to his wife.

"It's basically a giant military parade," she explained quietly, leaning in a little closer so that they wouldn't disturb the rest of the family. "I'm not the best person to ask for all the details, because it's never been something that overly interests me. But, I do know that every year, one of the foot-guard regiments is selected to troop their colours, through the ranks of the guard. And that's obviously where the ceremony gets its name from."

Roger snorted from her other side, before sliding his own seat over a little, to explain to Killian the separate parts of the parade. He pointed out the different ranks of the guard, and which regiments were missing that year, along with the one that had been selected to troop that day, as Killian sat back and took it all in.

While it had never been one of the highlights of Emma's year, she could always appreciate the skill and discipline that went into the performance. Seeing so many people come together, in such perfect synchronicity, to perform their tribute to her grandmother, no matter what the weather, was awe-inspiring.

But, she never would have guessed that Killian would be so interested in the whole thing, until he leaned in to whisper, "Is this something I would be by your side for, in the future?"

Emma's wonderful husband was busy making sure he paid attention to what was taking place, so he could fully prepare himself for his life as the husband of a future monarch.

"If that's something you'd want," she told him. "You can always opt to view the parade from up here, with my mother, if you'd prefer."

"But I can also remain by your side, right?" he asked. "Because, that's where I'd rather be. It's where I'd _always_ choose to be."

Emma didn't care, in that moment, that there were potential cameras trained on them, streaming their every movement to the nation, live. She leaned in to press the sweetest of kisses to her husband's lips. It was her silent way of thanking him for always saying the things she never knew she needed to hear.

* * *

Emma nudged her husband gently, when she saw Anton slip into the room. His eyes had been glued to the parade taking place before him, and she loved seeing him immerse himself so completely in the experience. Killian seemed to be genuinely enjoying the show that was put on for them, and Roger's accompanying commentary.

"Come on," she whispered gently, standing up and offering him her hand.

Killian shot a look up at her that said he clearly didn't understand what was going on, and before she could explain it, he asked, "What, _here_? _Now_?"

It took Emma a few moments to understand what he thought she had been suggesting, before she let out a wicked laugh, that drew the eyes of those closest to them.

"No," she giggled. "It's time to leave. You can have _that_ a little later."

"But… the parade's not over yet."

"Grandma will stay, and the parade will follow her back to the Palace," Emma explained gently, as those around them began to stand and gather their hats and bags. "We need to be back there, waiting for her, before she makes it to the Palace."

"How the hell do we do that?" Killian asked, standing and reaching for his own discarded hat.

"Magic," Emma giggled.

Emma's magic turned out to be Anton behind the wheel of the now familiar Range Rover. He took a slightly different route back to the Palace, but Killian assumed that was because of the sheer number of soldiers that were currently marching their way down The Mall.

"This way," Emma directed, as she pulled her husband in the direction of the balcony room. The large doors were once again open, and Killian could already see the plush red, and gold trimmed velvet, that covered the cold stone railing. A few of Emma's more extended family members were already outside, enjoying the rest of the ceremony.

"Don't we need to wait for your grandmother to get back?" he worried.

"No. We can watch the last part of the parade from the balcony. We'll go back inside when it's over, to wait for Grandma to join us up here, for the fly past," Emma explained.

She gave her husband a few moments to center himself once more, before he squeezed her hand gently, and she lead them out, onto the balcony.

Mary was already there, stood off to one side with Liz and Roger, so Killian made a beeline for the few family members he got along well with. Until his wife stopped him with a firm tug on his hand.

"I'm the heir to the throne," she explained quietly. "We'll need to be here, just to the right of my grandmother, when she arrives."

"Front and center?" Killian asked, as a look of horror dawned on his face. Front and center wasn't too bad, when he knew the entire country wouldn't be focused on him.

"Front and center," she confirmed.

Killian didn't really have time to worry about his positioning within the family. His eyes were quickly drawn down to the sea of black and red, that was marching its way towards the Palace, with Ruth's carriage just behind the leading troop.

Emma watched her husband as he continued to view the procession with the same levels of awe and wonder that he had shown, back at Horse Guard's Parade. Roger occasionally leaned in closer, to explain a few more facts and details that he thought the newest member of their family would appreciate, as they watched Ruth's carriage make its way through the gates of the Palace.

As soon as Her Majesty had safely cleared the entrance, and the gate was slid into place behind her, the barriers came up once more, to allow the gathered crowds to begin filling their way down The Mall, in preparation for the fly-over.

For Killian, this was perhaps the most impressive part of the entire day. While the military men and women had put on one hell of a show, watching just how many civilians turned out, to celebrate the official birthday of their monarch, would always amaze him. Everyone gathered below could just as easily have chosen to enjoy the parade at home, on their televisions. But instead, they opted to make the journey into the capital, to show their support for their queen, in person.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how incredible this is," he whispered to his wife, as she tugged gently on his hand to signal that they should head back inside.

"I never have," Emma assured him softly. She offered the crowd one more wave, before the two of them disappeared inside the darkened room.

It took the police force roughly twenty minutes to organize the crowd, and Killian watched from behind a curtained window, as they did. There was no pushing and shoving taking place, like one would expect with so many people, in such a small space. Just a well-organised and excited group, who were all gathered for the same reason, that morning.

"What did you think?" Ruth asked softly, startling Killian from his watch. He turned to find the Queen stood just behind him, and his wife by her side.

"It's incredibly impressive, Your Majesty," he replied. At Ruth's quirked brow Killian hurried to correct himself. "Sorry, Ruth."

"It certainly is," she agreed. "Now… I trust my granddaughter has explained your position, for the last part of the morning?"

As Killian nodded his head, Emma reached for his hand, and Ruth moved to take her position in front of the double doors, in the center of the room. As head of the family, and ruling monarch, she would be the one to lead them out to greet the public, with Emma just behind her, and Killian a step behind his wife.

The noise from the crowd intensified the moment they saw their Queen, and Killian smiled widely as Emma took her place to the right of her grandmother, with her husband by her side, and her mother stood just slightly behind the two of them. The gathered royals spent a few moments just enjoying the sights they were blessed to witness, while they waved to the people assembled below them, filling the street.

The fly-over for the Queen's birthday was different to the one Emma and Killian had received for their wedding day, earlier that year. It began with two military choppers leading the way. Once those had cleared the Palace, it was the turn of the RAF fighter planes to take to the skies, in an impressive display of aerobatics. And, of course, the grand finale to the entire event was provided by the Red Arrows, and their signature red, white and blue trails. It was yet another incredible display of the talent the military forces of the country had to offer.

Before he knew it, Emma was once more tugging on her husband's hand, to suggest that they should head back into the Palace, again.

And, just as quickly as it had begun, Killian's first official royal engagement was over.

* * *

 **Trooping The Colours is exactly how Emma describes it. It's a military parade that is conducted every year, to celebrate the monarch's official birthday. It's been a military tradition since 1748. The Queen's official birthday used to be celebrated on the second Thursday of June (along with her father, King George VI's), but in 1959 it was moved to the first Saturday of June. (The Queen was actually born on 21st April). In 1979 it was once again moved, to fall between 11th and 17th June, but 2018's Trooping The Colours parade will actually take place on the 9th June. (so confusing!) Edward VII was the first to start this tradition, as he wished to celebrate his birthday during the summer months, when the weather was nicer.**

 **This story is set in 2016, and the Regiment chosen to troop their colours for the year was the No.7 Company, of the Coldstream Guards. The Irish and Welsh Guards were not in attendance for the event. I honestly have no idea how the regiments are chosen. I did a lot of research to try and find out, and even reached out to a friend of mine, in the Household Cavalry - but she surprised us all with a wedding in Vegas, so she's a little busy!**

 **I won't bore you with the exact details of the parade (Emma's views on it may reflect my own) but if you wish to watch one, there's a link on Tumblr for you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Do we all remember Emma and Killian's first date?**

* * *

Emma and Killian happily joined the rest of their family for a spot of lunch, at the Palace, once the cameras had stopped rolling. While Los Angeles was a new and fascinating experience for them both, they had missed the comfort of being surrounded by people they knew and loved.

Ruth and Mary kept up a steady stream of conversation, asking about everything from the island they had spent their honeymoon on, to what the weather was like in California. Ruth was particularly interested in the differences Killian could explain that came with working on a big-budget movie, compared to a network television show. And he was more than happy to spend his afternoon detailing them for her.

When the family started to scatter after lunch, Killian had expected to return to Clarence House, for a quiet afternoon with his wife. But instead, Emma pulled him along to the suite they now shared, inside of Buckingham Palace.

"I have a gift for you," she told him, as she shut the door behind herself, and kicked off her heels.

"For me?" Killian's brow wrinkled in adorable confusion, as he began to strip out of his suit. "Why? It's not my birthday."

Emma giggled at his words, as she dug through one of the draws in their dressing room, to pull out a small wrapped package, that she'd asked Anton to stash there for her. "Do I need a reason to surprise my husband?"

"No. I guess not," he sighed, like it was a hardship to receive gifts outside of celebrated occasions. The way he tore into the paper, however, showed his wife just how excited he was. "What's this?" he asked, as he turned the white folded fabric over, in his hands.

"Did you honestly think I'd forgotten?" Emma watched as her husband shook out the fabric to reveal an England football shirt, with _JONES_ and the number twenty-six printed on the back of it.

"I didn't think we'd have time," he replied honestly, staring down at his gift in shock.

Killian had been certain that those tickets they'd won for the European Championships, during their first date, would end up going to waste. When he and Emma had placed their bids on them, neither one of them had expected their year to go quite the way it had. Between his working schedule, and the demands being placed upon them as members of the royal family, he was sure his wife would suggest skipping the tournament, in favour of just enjoying the games they could watch at home, on television.

"We're _making_ the time," Emma assured him. "I can't guarantee how many games we'll get to see, but France is only an hour away. While we're here, we might as well put those passes to some use."

Killian threw his new shirt down onto the bed, to pull his wife in for a passionate kiss. While he'd been dreaming of some time alone with her, during their week in the UK, he wouldn't lie and say that thoughts of using those VIP passes hadn't appealed to him. Especially as the Republic of Ireland had qualified for the final stages of the tournament.

"Get dressed, Jones," she instructed, nodding to the shirt he'd tossed onto their bed. "Our plane leaves in less than an hour."

* * *

Killian wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but when Emma pushed open the door to their private viewing room, he knew what he saw wasn't it. Robin, Will, and his father were gathered around the viewing windows, discussing some of the games that had already been played, over the weekend.

"Dad," he exclaimed, dropping his wife's hand to embrace his father. "What are you doing here?"

"Emma thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone," Brennan explained, as he clapped his son on the back. "She suggested that the two of you wouldn't get to make the most out of the tickets you'd won, so she thought that the three of us might be able to put them to good use."

"I'm so glad you're here. Have you heard from Liam?" It felt a little strange, to Killian, that his brother was missing from their group. Liam had become one of his best friends, over the last year, and Killian hadn't realised just how much he'd miss his brother's presence, until that moment.

While they'd been away on their honeymoon, Liam had traveled to Raleigh, to begin his basic training with the Royal Navy. Because he'd missed the Easter break, he'd be away for a total of ten consecutive weeks, until the first training phase was complete. Emma had offered to pull some strings for him, so he could make the tournament, but Liam had reluctantly refused to join them. Now that he'd gotten into the Navy, he wanted to show the dedication and respect his chosen profession deserved.

Sneaking away for football games didn't fit into those plans.

"I have, yeah," Brennan replied. "He's doing well. I think it was a bit of a shock to the system, to begin with, but he seems to have settled in fine. And he's enjoying it, which is the main thing. Your mother was so worried that the first five _am_ wakeup call would send him running for the next ferry back home."

Killian chuckled a little at his father's words, as he accepted the drink Emma was offering him. He'd had a few messages from his brother, since he'd been gone, but most of them consisted of Liam apologising for the delay in replying to his brother's original message, and explaining how exhausted he was.

"He misses Ruby," Emma supplied, a little sadly. She could certainly understand what her brother-in-law was going through. "They speak every night."

"Has he been replying to your messages and ignoring mine?" Killian asked his wife, a little offended by the idea.

"Ruby told me," she chuckled. "She tells my mother everything, so I know far more than I _ever_ need to know about their relationship."

The other Jones men cringed a little at the implication of what Emma's mother had shared with her, before they turned their attention to the two English men in the room. "So, what do we think, Lads? Is there a win on the cards for tonight?" Killian asked curiously.

Emma shared a look with Robin and Will, that clearly said none of them had any faith in their home nation securing a win for their opening match, before she turned back to face her husband. "Should be a good game… I hope."

* * *

 **HMS Raleigh is the location for basic training with the Royal Navy. It's located in Cornwall, and is the largest Royal Navy training establishment in the South West. There are seven schools on the site, which range from the Submarine School, Damage Control and Board & Search. They also train members of the Royal Marines, Royal Fleet Auxiliary, and the Royal Navy Reserve.**

 **England's first game in Euro 2016 was against Russia, and we drew 1-1.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Hmm… a night in a hotel, in Marseilles," Killian purred, as he guided his wife through the door to their suite. "It's like a second honeymoon already."

Emma chuckled as she watched his hands dance along the edges of her own England shirt, occasionally brushing against the bare skin of her tummy underneath it. "Yes. If you can count less-than-twenty-four-hours as a second honeymoon."

"I'm counting _any_ time I get alone with you as a form of a honeymoon," he snorted. "Now, take off this god-awful football shirt, Your Highness."

The princess giggled as she watched her husband launch himself over the bed, to try and wrestle her out of her clothing.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Emma mumbled, as she cracked one eye open, in her search for her husband.

"Putting my Christmas gift to good use."

She heard the distinctive click and whir of the camera, as Killian took another shot, and giggled into her pillow. Her husband had packed the small device for their honeymoon, and ever since, he'd been obsessed with using it to take slightly more risqué pictures of the two of them together. Even with a shiny, new, government-issued phone, he was taking no risks. The last thing Killian wanted was for the pictures on it to end up falling into the wrong hands.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"It's early, Sweetheart. You can get some more rest. You just looked so beautiful there, I couldn't help myself. What time is our flight back home, anyway?"

"Ten _pm_ France time," she yawned.

"Ten? Isn't that a bit late?" Killian had assumed that they would be flying back as soon as possible, so that Emma could prepare for the Garter Day celebrations the following day.

"Match doesn't start until six. If we left any earlier, we'd miss it."

It took him much longer than it should have to realise that his wife had deliberately timed their flight to leave _after_ the opening game for the Republic of Ireland, later that evening.

"You're fucking amazing," he told her, tossing the camera off to one side, to pounce on his giggling wife, as he covered every inch of her skin with sweet kisses.

* * *

This time, when Emma and Killian left the hotel, ready for their journey to the stadium, it was to a sea of photographers, who had realised where the young couple had been staying. Emma had been expecting it. With the buzz about their return, and the lack of photographs of the two of them together in Los Angeles, these were the money shots for the different news outlets. Thankfully, Anton had also been expecting it, and after posing for a few pictures, the two of them left without any further issues.

"Are the others gonna meet us at the stadium?" Killian asked, in the quiet comfort of the Range Rover. He'd missed his family and friends while he'd been in the studio filming. While Emma had seen plenty of Robin and Will over the last month, he'd always been too busy, or too tired, to join their gatherings.

"Yep. Your father has decided that as I've agreed to take your mother with me, to New York Fashion Week, they're gonna tour France, and watch as many of the matches as possible. No matter how far the home nations go."

Killian chuckled at the thought of his father, and two best friends, left alone in France for four weeks. There was no way that situation wasn't going to lead to chaos, at some point during the tournament. "I'm kinda disappointed we're gonna miss that," he sighed. "Because, you just know that at _some_ point, over the next month, they're gonna arrive at the wrong stadium, at the wrong time, for the wrong game, right?"

Emma giggled at the mental picture Killian was creating for her. But it was definitely an eventuality she could foresee happening. "Maybe we should leave someone with them, to help out?"

"Could I put my name forward for that?" Anton called out.

"Jackie wouldn't kill you for spending a month in Europe, watching football?" Emma asked, a little skeptically. She loved her husband, but if he'd told her his plan was to spend _that_ long away from her, to follow a football tournament, she'd make him sleep on the couch for at least twice as long as the tournament ran, when he returned home.

"Probably. But I'll just tell her I was working." Anton winked back at the princess through the mirror, and Emma giggled once more.

"Then on your head be it. But I won't lie to your wife for you," she warned.

* * *

Killian was surprised to find his father, and his friends, already in their VIP lounge, when they arrived at the stadium. But, he supposed that the trip from Marseille to Niece wasn't all that difficult for them to navigate alone.

He was even more surprised, however, to see the shirt his wife had chosen to wear that evening, after he helped her to remove her jacket.

"Do you like it?" she teased, throwing him a look over her shoulder, when she felt his hands freeze on her waist

"Where… um… where did you get this?" he asked, completely tongue-tied.

"Christmas gift from Liam," she explained simply. "I thought you saw it."

"Oh, I did," he assured her. "I just um… I didn't see… _this_." Killian reached out one lone finger to trace the white lettering on her back. "Did Liam do this?"

"Yeah. Before he knew about the engagement too. Not bad timing, huh?"

While his wife was wearing what was possibly the least attractive clothing he could ever think of, in incredibly unflattering colours, Killian thought she'd never looked better. He knew that marrying Emma would mean that certain traditions wouldn't be followed, and in particular, that the two of them would end up better known by the dukedom they had been gifted, rather than by their own surnames. But, seeing the name _JONES_ printed across his wife's back, had Killian's heart swelling.

Just when he thought he couldn't love her any more than he already did, Emma had to go and prove him wrong.

She might never be known to the public as Mrs. Killian Jones, but seeing her use his name in private was far more than Killian had ever hoped for.

"You know what, screw it," he mumbled to himself, as he hung up their jackets, and made his way back over to where Emma was already mid-conversation with his father, about the team's chances that day. "Smile, Sweetheart," he told her, as he pulled out his phone to take a picture of the two of them together.

Emma didn't need the instruction. The moment his free arm had wrapped around her waist, her smile couldn't be contained. She leaned back into her husband's comforting embrace, as he took a couple of pictures of the two of them.

"Do you want me to take a few more?" Brennan asked, as he held his hand out to his son. Killian happily passed the device over to his father, and pulled Emma in close, so that a few more shots could be taken of the newlyweds together, with the pitch of the Stade de Niece behind them.

Emma felt the vibration of her phone as she and Will were mid-argument about how many years Zlatan Ibrahimović had left, at international level. When she pulled it out to check her notifications, she had to smother her snort at the tweet, and accompanying picture, lighting up her screen.

 _First game for the #RoI tonight, at #Euro2016, with the Mrs–who looks far better than anyone ever should in green, orange and white_

 _#WeAreBack_

* * *

 **I had to take a few creative liberties here, because I knew Emma wouldn't want to watch her home nation's opening game, if they couldn't see Killian's. The Republic of Ireland's first game at Euro 2016 was actually the following day, at 6pm France time (5pm UK time). And unfortunately, with the Garter Day celebrations, there was no way I could make it work for them to fly out on time for it. Therefore, I switched the details of their game (time, date and location, with that of Northern Ireland's opening game). For those of you wondering, the Republic of Ireland's opening match was against Sweden, and they drew 1-1 (because of an own goal).**

 **Zlatan Ibrahimović retired that year from international football.**


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning saw Killian once again standing before a full-length mirror, attempting to pick a tie to match his navy-blue suit.

"The left one is fine," Emma pointed out, as she made her way back into the room, to grab her earrings from where she had left them, on her bedside table.

"Thanks, Love," he called back, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek as she passed him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Finding something that works with navy robes is always a challenge," Emma chuckled, as she looked down at herself.

"And when do I get to see those robes?" Killian's eyes flicked over to the large garment bag that his wife had pulled out of their closet, the night before. While he'd seen what the robes looked like, thanks to his internet research, he had to admit, he was excited to see another key part of British history, in person.

"Soon," she sighed. "I'm not looking forward to putting them on."

"I'm sure you look beautiful in them," her husband soothed. If anyone could make stuffy old robes look stunning, it would be Emma.

"Oh, it's not that. It's the fact that they are made from heavy velvet, that I hate. I'm literally wearing a dress made of tulle and satin, and I'm already feeling hot. Those things are gonna be sweltering," she chuckled.

Killian watched as his wife made her way through to the bathroom, to finish getting ready, before he turned his attention back to his tie. When he was finished, he dropped down onto the bed, where Rogan had been sleeping since his walk that morning. The young puppy shifted his head over, to rest on his human's thigh, and Killian dropped his hand down to scratch behind the dog's ears.

"I know, Buddy," he soothed. "But you're coming to the Castle with us."

Rogan might have been enjoying his time in Los Angeles, with Emma, but he missed the morning walks that Killian normally loved taking him for. Every morning the dog would whine in sadness, as he watched his human leave the house, with only a quick scratch behind the ears, before he finally took himself back up to the bedroom, to lay down with Emma.

When Emma left the bathroom again, she looked perfectly put-together in another white shift dress. She'd opted for the combination of tulle over satin, to give the dress a slightly longer hemline than the underskirt provided. The tulle had been cinched at her waist, to help give the outfit a little shape, and she'd added a pair of white patent heels, and the pearl and diamond earrings Killian had gifted to her, to complete her look. Her long blonde hair had been left down naturally, to flow around her shoulders, as Emma knew that the Tudor hat she'd be required to wear that morning would only ruin anything more sophisticated that she tried to do with it.

"Okay." She shot a rather nervous glance over to where her husband was sat, before asking, "Do you fancy helping me with these robes, Jones? And I swear to God, if you laugh, I will make you sleep on the sofa tonight."

Killian snorted into Rogan's fur as he lifted the dog off his lap, before he stood and reached for the lint roller, to run over his trousers. When he turned back around, Emma was busy lifting heavy-looking, navy, velvet fabric from a garment bag.

"Wow. That is um… That's… Yeah," he finished lamely.

"A little help would be nice," she teased. Killian sprang into action, rushing to his wife's side, as she organised the fabric into something resembling a robe. "This is known as a Mantel," she explained, as she adjusted the fabric around her shoulders, to rest comfortably. Emma then used what looked like the sash of an old-fashioned curtain to secure it in place, around her neck. While Killian was busy appreciating the intricate detailing on the St. George's cross that was encircled by the Garter, over Emma's left breast, his wife pulled out a gold collar, that she quickly fastened to each of her shoulders, under white, flat bows.

"Wow. This is incredible," he remarked, as he fingered the heavy piece now resting against her chest. Killian didn't doubt for a second that the chain was made of the finest gold. Each heraldic knot alternated with a medallion, that depicted a Tudor rose encircled by the Garter, and at the very bottom of the collar was a solid gold figurine of St. George the Martyr, on horseback, riding off to slaying a dragon.

"It's not my favourite thing in the world to wear, but I can appreciate its history," Emma chuckled.

Killian lifted the piece away from his wife's chest, to feel the weight of it rest against his palm. "I certainly don't envy you this. I think I'll stick to the suits."

"That's a shame," she pouted, "Because… you know I'm making you a Knight of the Order when I'm Queen, right? Assuming my grandmother doesn't do it first." Emma giggled wickedly at the horrified look on her husband's face. "Don't worry, Baby," she soothed. "You've got a few years to perfect looking sexy in robes, before then."

She reached for the last piece of fabric, hanging inside of the garment bag, and attached a red velvet hood to the right shoulder of her mantle, which helped to add a small splash of colour to the look.

"Okay. I just need to grab my hat. If you sort out Rogan, I'll text Anton and let him know we're ready go," she instructed, already heading for the dressing room, with the mantle swishing elegantly around her ankles.

Killian watched her go in stunned silence for a moment, before he bent down to attach a leash to Rogan's collar. "Yep," he sighed, "She even makes stuffy old robes look elegant and sexy."

* * *

 **If you follow me on Tumblr or A03, I've attached an image of Prince William, dressed in his Order of the Garter ceremonial robes, to this update, if you want to see it.**

 **The actual colour of the robes themselves is subject to change, for example, when it was first founded, the Order wore a purple mantel, and back in 2014, we saw a forrest green mantel and navy blue hood. But the design remains much the same.**

 **The mantel has been worn since the 15th century, but it used to be made from wool. Velvet designs were introduced in the 16th century. It is lined with white taffeta, and over the right shoulder is usually a red velvet hood, which has lost all function over time. It's important to note that the Monarch, Prince of Wales and Royal Knights and Ladies mantels all end in a train, (with the monarch's train being the longest). Non-royal Knights and Ladies do not have trains on their mantels. Finally, the St. George's Cross, encircled by the Garter is sewn over the left breast, with the monarch instead wearing the Star of the Order.**

 **The hat is a Tudor bonnet, made from black velvet, and features a plume of white ostrich and black heron feathers.**

 **The collar worn around the neck, over the mantle, and is secured with white ribbons, which are tied in bows on the shoulders. Like the mantle, it was introduced in the 15th century, and is made from pure gold. It weighs roughly 0.933 kg. The collar is composed of gold heraldic knots, which alternating with enamelled medallions. The medallions each show a Tudor rose, encircled by the Garter. The Great George, which is worn suspended from the collar, is a three-dimensional figure of St. George the Martyr, on horseback, slaying a dragon.**

 **I'll explain a little more about the Order of the Garter in the next update.**

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for a photo shoot with Michigan Avenue, March 2012.**

 **Thanks for your feedback on the alerts issue last chapter. I finally seemed to be getting them for your reviews over the weekend, so I can sit and reply to them tomorrow.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

Killian was a little nervous as he and Emma made their way to the throne room, for the investiture ceremony. While he was happy to have his wife by his side for the first part of their day, he was a little worried about how the other Knights and Ladies of the Order would accept him.

"You're gonna be okay," Emma assured him, somehow sensing his nerves. "They'll love you. How can anyone not?"

"Ask the anti-Hook part of the fandom," Killian snorted.

"Well… they don't like Hook," his wife reasoned. "That doesn't mean they don't like Killian."

Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders, to offer Emma a brief hug, before they made their way into the throne room at Windsor Castle, to the announcement of, "Ladies and Gentlemen, their Royal Highnesses, The Duke and Duchess of Kensington."

"Yep… still not used to that," he chuckled, as they were approached by a number of the guests already waiting for the ceremony to begin. The newlyweds only had a brief amount of time to mingle, and most of it consisted of people Killian had briefly met at his wedding reception, asking about the honeymoon they'd just returned from.

Thankfully, Ruth's grand entrance was timed impeccably, and Emma guided her husband over to the seats that had been reserved for the two of them, to witness the investiture.

As she sat down, Emma slipped on the black velvet hat she'd been carrying tucked under her arm, while the room fell silent, ready for the ceremony began. Killian had attempted to research this part of the day online, during some of his breaks in the studio, but there was very little information about what it would actually entail. His wife had given him a brief rundown of the basics, but if he'd learned anything about his new life, it was that he could never be too prepared.

The ceremony itself was fascinating to Killian. He watched as the two new members of the Order were instructed to recite the oath, before an address was delivered by the Chancellor. The ceremonial robes that were to be given to the newest Knights were then brought forward on velvet cushions, and one by one, they were presented to Ruth, before she offered them to their intended recipients. A few people Killian recognised from the news helped place the items on the newest Knights, before their Queen stood to give her final speech to the room at large.

"Is that it?" he asked, as he watched Ruth make her exit, before those around them started to gather up their own belongings.

"Yep. That's the first part of the day done," Emma chuckled. "Easy enough, huh?"

Killian shrugged his agreement, as he offered his wife his arm, to guide her out of the throne room. In all honesty, he'd been expecting a much longer ceremony, with many more speeches delivered. A little like the ones that had been given during his wedding ceremony. He was surprised by how simple the investiture had actually been.

"So, the parade is next, right?" he asked, as they followed some of the other Knights and Ladies of the Order down the corridors of the Castle.

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "You'll be okay with my mother for this part, right?"

"Of course," he reassured her. Mary was much better company than most of the other people he'd spent the morning around. And it wasn't like they'd be apart for long. "The question you should really be asking is, 'Will Mary be okay with me?'" He wiggled his brows playfully at his wife, and she smothered her giggles into his shoulder blade.

"I'm pretty sure she knows how to handle you, Casanova. Now… come on."

* * *

They said their temporary goodbyes discreetly, aware that even without the intrusion of the press, their every move was still being watched by those around them. Killian left his wife with a small kiss pressed to her lips, and the smile he only ever wore for her, before Anton guided him out to the car that was already waiting to take him over to the chapel.

Instead of the usual black Range Rover, a large Rolls Royce had been parked outside, and Mary was already in the back, waiting for her son-in-law to join her.

"How was it?" she asked, as Killian slid into the backseat beside her, while Anton closed the door behind him.

"Quick," he chuckled. "And very…"

"Pompous?" Mary supplied helpfully. Anton snorted a little from the front seat, as he started the engine. "It's definitely a rather outdated ceremony, but you know how this family feels about tradition."

Killian certainly did. And he couldn't exactly complain about it. His own family had their own traditions, for certain times of the year. And while they weren't as big, or as important, as the ones Emma's family favoured, they meant the same to the people he cared about.

"Just think," Mary added suddenly, pulling Killian away from his thoughts. "One day soon, Emma will be bestowing those robes on you, so you can join her as a member of the Order."

Killian's mouth dried a little at the daunting prospect of what his future held, once more. Every time he thought he had it all covered, something new would pop up and remind him of just how different his life now was.

"I wonder how your fangirls will feel about that hat?" his mother-in-law teased.

* * *

 **The Order of the Garter was believed to have been founded in 1348 by King Edward III (although some documents list the date as 1344). There are many legendary theories behind it's creation (which I won't list here as I don't want to bore you, but if you don't fancy looking them all up, feel free to ask and I can let you know a few of my favourites), but it's commonly believed the order was founded as a way to help Edward pursue his claim to the French Throne. The motto of the Order is "Honi soit qui mal y pense!" which translates as "Shame on him who thinks ill of it!" This is, again, in reference to Edward's claim to the throne (and not to a noble woman losing her garter at a Court ball, as one legend states).**

 **While women were appointed as Ladies of the Garter shortly after it's creation, it was actually Henry VIII who was the first monarch to make them a companion of the Order, but this was a right only reserved for Queen consorts appointed by their husbands, or female monarchs. It wasn't until 1987 that it became a right to install Lady Companions of the Garter under Queen Elizabeth II.**

 **The composition of the Order is limited to the monarch, The Prince of Wales, and no more than twenty-four companion members (although there are additional supernumerary members). The only person who can appoint a member is the monarch, who is known as The Sovereign of the Garter. The Prince of Wales is given the title Royal Knight Companion of the Garter.**

 **Now, for this series, as we have no Prince of Wales, (This would have been David's title and while it would have passed down to his son, it does not pass to his daughter) I have given Emma the role and title of Royal Lady Companion of the Garter, as she is still the heir to the throne. (Additionally, with the new equality law that was passed by Ruth, for the wedding, Emma and Killian's oldest child will be entitled to the title of Prince or Princess of Wales, regardless of gender).**

 **There's a lot of history and tradition surrounding appointments that I won't go into here, as it's incredibly dry and not relevant right now, so I'll move on to Garter Day celebrations.**

 **Every year in June, members of the Order meet at Windsor Castle. If there is a new Knight or Lady of the Garter due for installation, an investiture ceremony is held in the Throne Room. The ceremony is attended by all of the Knight and Lady Companions of the order, (and their spouses) and they are required to wear their ceremonial robes. Finding exact details of this ceremony is not easy, but I've done my best to hopefully give you a brief overview of what happens during it.**

 **After this, the Order will proceed on foot to St. George's Chapel at the Castle. And that's where the next chapter will pick up.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10

"Hey, you're gonna be okay," Mary assured Killian, as she reached over to still his bouncing knee. She knew that being without his wife was a slightly worrying experience for him. Which was why she had insisted on accompanying him to the chapel that morning.

"Thanks." He tried to offer his mother-in-law a reassuring smile, but it came out a little tighter than he would have liked.

"I promise, I won't leave your side. I know it's not quite the same as having Emma with you, but at least you'll have a friendly face to turn to, for support."

Killian took Mary's hand into his own and gave it a firm squeeze, before he dropped it back down to the seat between them. While Mary was right, and he truly appreciated having her support, it was nowhere near the same as having Emma there with him. Although, it was certainly a more preferable option than having nobody around to guide him at all.

Killian was starting to wonder if Mary had ever had someone to turn to for guidance, after she had married David, like he had her.

"Did you ever want to be a member?" he asked suddenly, in an attempt to make some kind of conversation.

"Oh, I've never been asked," Mary chuckled. "I'm not sure I have the right credentials for it. Also, I'm not entirely sure I'd pull of those robes."

Killian laughed a little at his mother-in-law's brutal honesty, which was exactly what she had been hoping for. "You know, I have no idea how your daughter does it. Those things look awful, but the moment she puts them on, they're suddenly the prettiest robes I've ever seen in my life."

"She's naturally beautiful," Mary gushed. "Always has been. When she was born, David used to sit and hold her for hours, just staring down at her. Whenever I caught him, he'd say, 'Can you believe we made someone so perfect?' I'd never seen him so in love with someone, as he was with her. Yet… when she was born, I was worried he'd be disappointed. You know… they kinda drill into you at school about how important it used to be for monarchs to have male heirs. So, when the doctor said we had a healthy little girl, I was worried he'd be upset. That maybe he'd have preferred a son. But… from the moment she was placed into his arms, they were completely inseparable."

Killian reached for Mary's hand once more, and this time kept hold of it, to offer her some small comfort. "I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet him."

"I know you hear it a lot, but he _really_ would have loved you," Mary assured him. "He'd have loved you for the way you love our daughter."

* * *

Killian wasn't surprised to see the people lining the streets around Windsor Castle, ready for the procession. But he was surprised by how few there were in attendance. Emma had mentioned something about requiring a ticket for the event, but he had assumed the streets would be lined with people, much like they had been for his wedding day.

"It's because they'll be on foot," Mary explained, as she watched him take in the sights once more.

While Mary had been terrified of the official events she was expected to attend, after her wedding day, she felt infinitely worse for Killian. When she was younger, social media and the press were not as intense, and nowhere near as critical, as they currently were. She knew deep down that Killian and Emma probably wouldn't have ended up falling in love, without the aid of their Twitter accounts. But, she couldn't begin to imagine how strange it must have been for him, knowing that his every move was being streamed live, and analyzed, all around the word.

Killian offered her a smile of thanks as Anton rolled the car to a stop outside the East Door of the chapel. A large white marquee had been set up just off to the side of the doors, to allow for family members to gather and watch the procession. As he slipped out of the car, and quickly jogged round to Mary's side to help her out, Killian noticed that most of Emma's family were already there, chatting amongst themselves, or to the spouses of members of the Order.

After having witnessed the grandeur and splendor of Trooping the Colours at the weekend, he was surprised by what he saw, as the parade began making its way up the road, towards them. The military bands were once again putting on a wonderful show, as the first set of guards lead the small group along the road.

"Those are the Royal Arms officers," Roger explained, as he took up a position on the other side of Killian, to help guide him through his first Garter Day celebration. As one of the Queen's children, Liz had been created a Royal Lady Companion of the Order on her twenty-first birthday, and was therefore required to take place in the procession, along with her older sister. "Behind them will be the newly appointed Knights of the Order."

The parade wasn't quite close enough for Killian to make out the individuals, but he nodded his understanding of Roger's explanations. Emma had clarified that she would be near the back of the procession, with her grandmother, while they were talking in bed the night before. She had explained about the hierarchy within the Order, and how it was reflected in the parade, with the more senior and established Knights following the newly created members, and the royal family behind them.

Emma's position reflected her status as heir to the throne, and she often joined her grandmother for the parade, walking just a step ahead of the older woman, to show their respective positions within the hierarchy of the family. By the time Killian had caught sight of his wife, the rest of the Knights and Ladies of the Order had already begun to file into chapel, ready for the service of worship that would take place there.

"Those are Yeoman of the Guards," Roger continued, as Killian's eyes landed on the small group following Ruth and Emma up the road. "They're probably best known for the traditional Tudor uniforms they wear."

Once again, Killian nodded his understanding. He had seen images of those guard before, during his internet research. But, in that moment, most of his focus was on his wife, and the way her beautiful face shone with happiness, as she exchanged light conversation with her grandmother, and waved to the crowds gathered on either side of the road. The Mantel she was wearing looked so heavy and hot, but there wasn't a hair out of place on his beautiful Princess, as she inched ever closer to his side.

"Can I sit with Emma for the service?" he asked Mary and Roger. She had probably told him the details of the ceremony the night before, but right then, he couldn't recall any of them.

"Unfortunately not," Roger replied, with a sad smile. "But don't worry, we'll keep you company."

Killian allowed Roger to guide him into the small chapel, and down into a seat next to Mary, so they could watch the service of Thanksgiving.

"See that banner up there?" Roger asked suddenly. Killian turned his head to see where the older man was pointing, and nodded when his eyes fell on the red, blue and yellow of the one his wife's uncle was showing him. "That's Emma's," he explained. "If you look closely enough, you'll see that they've changed it since your marriage, as her coat of arms has now merged with your own."

Killian was a little too far away to truly appreciate the small detail Roger had pointed out to him. He had completely forgotten, until that moment, about the new coat of arms that Emma had shown to him, all those months ago, when they had first gotten engaged. The one he always wore, on a small chain, around his neck. He couldn't quite believe that in the space of only a few months, Ruth's team of people had managed to completely integrate him into every aspect of his wife's life, and position.

It was almost as if he'd always belonged there.

And that was a truly humbling feeling.

* * *

 **Just to clarify from the last chapter, as I had a few messages about it, while there are no more than 24 members of the Order of the Garter, there are different types of membership, which boost these numbers. At present, there are 21 Members of the Order. The longest member was appointed in 1985 - Lord Carrington, and the newest are Lord Shuttleworth and Sir David Brewer, who were both appointed in 2016. In addition to this, there are 8 Royal Knight/Lady Companions, 8 Stranger Knight/Lady Companions (these are members of foreign Royal families), and 6 Officers.**

 **The Parade route stretches from the Upper, Middle and Lower Wards of Windsor Castle, to St. George's Chapel where a service of Thanksgiving is held. (Different sources state that sometimes a luncheon is held before the parade, and sometimes after. I've opted to hold it after, in this piece). Tickets for the parade are extremely limited, and can be requested between the 1st January and the 1st of March each year (with a limit of 4 tickets per request).**

 **Inside the Chapel, members of the Order are entitled to display their heraldic crests and banners. The heraldic crests and banners are removed upon the death of a member (following a presentation at the high alter) and the family can then do as they wish with them. However, a Garter stall plate remains in place forever. I've included images of Prince William's plate and banner so you can get some idea of what these look like.**

 **As mentioned way back in Read All About It, when Emma married Killian, her Coat of Arms was adjusted to reflect that she was now the daughter of her father, AND the wife of her husband. As a result of this, the Coat of Arms on her banner will have been updated, to reflect this change in her life. I've also included an image of the Prince of Wales's Coat of Arms, as this is probably the closest I could get to an image of Emma's (without putting in serious leg work to find the origins of the name Jones in Ireland).**

 **You'll probably notice that Prince William's banner shares a great deal of resemblance to his father's Coat of Arms.**

 **I think that's everything roughly covered. But feel free to send me a message if there's something I forgot to add.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

Killian was finally reunited with his wife on the steps of the chapel. She slipped her hand into his, to squeeze it reassuringly, as she finished her conversation with one of the newest Knights of the Order.

"Hey, Babe," she greeted, after she had finally excused herself.

While he was fully aware that there were cameras still trained on the two of them, Killian leaned down to press a quick kiss to the corner of his wife's mouth.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Your mam and Roger have been pretty good at keeping me company."

Emma was grateful for that. Roger and Liz might have taken a while to warm to her husband, but it was nice to see them including him during family functions. Emma knew Killian worried about fitting in for such events, but he really had no reason to. Her husband had been doing a perfect job, so far.

"Are you ready to head back for lunch?" she asked, as one of the carriages from the Mews pulled up, ready to transport the family back to the main part of the Castle. Emma could already see the next carriage making its way down the road.

"Absolutely."

Once more, Killian was the perfect gentleman as he climbed in first, before he extended a hand back to help up his wife, and then his mother-in-law. Mary opted to take the bench opposite their own again, which allowed him to tuck Emma into his side, just before the driver gave a signal, and with a jolt, they started to move.

The roads of Windsor were much narrower than the ones in London, so Emma and Mary helped to keep up a steady stream of polite small-talk, that they didn't mind the general public around them hearing, while waving to groups of people who called out their names. Killian tried his hardest to follow their lead, interjecting the odd word or two into the conversation, and waving himself, but Emma could tell from the rigidity of his body that he was a little uncomfortable with the situation.

As soon as they were out of hearing-range, she leaned in to press a kiss to her husband's neck, as she whispered, "You're doing fantastically," to him. "I know it's a little awkward, but you're fitting in perfectly. Everyone's praising how poised and thoughtful you've been this week."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Mary agreed. "They like how you don't strictly follow protocol, but only seem to break it to either show your love for your wife, or how well you were raised, with those gentlemanly quirks you've kept hold of."

Killian dropped his head down to rest on top of Emma's, as he allowed their words to sink in. He had worried that choosing the values his parents had raised him with, over the stricter protocols of the royal family, would reflect negatively upon both himself, and Emma. But, his wife had been adamant that he should follow his own instincts in public situations. Knowing that they were going down well with the public provided Killian with a much needed confidence boost, for the week.

* * *

While the rest of the Order were reunited with their family and friends, ahead of the luncheon being hosted by Ruth, the Duke and Duchess of Kensington slipped away to freshen up. It gave the two of them the chance to spend a little time together, and Emma wasn't ashamed to admit that she spent most of it on her husband's lap, kissing him softly, to help ease all of his worries and fears.

"There. Now nobody will know anything," she chuckled, as she smoothed down the mess her hands had made in Killian's hair.

"Somehow, I'm not sure that's true, Love," he joked, as he brought his thumb up to run gently over her kiss-swollen lips. "But… we are married now, so… I guess it's not that big of a scandal?"

"Definitely not," Emma assured him, as she leaned forward to brush one more kiss to his lips, before reluctantly sliding off his lap. She took a moment to check over her own appearance, and run a gentle brush through her hair, before she escaped to the bathroom to touch up her makeup. It gave Killian just enough time to calm himself down, before she joined him in their suite once more.

"I don't think I've mentioned this before," she began, as she slipped her hands into his, "but, we can decorate these suites, if you want to? I've left most of them as they are, because I don't spend a lot of time in them. But, now that we're married, maybe we could switch them up a little? Make them feel more like they're _ours_?"

"I'd love that." Killian had to confess, the different castles and palaces that they now shared suites in would probably never feel like home to him, just as they didn't to his wife. But, the lack of colour in the rooms made them feel cold and empty. Not at all like the warmth his wife radiated. Given what the future held for the two of them, Killian assumed that making their rooms more homely could only be a good thing. "I actually found some wallpaper in Vancouver, before I left, that would look good in here," he mused. "If they still have it when we go back, we could pick up some rolls?"

Emma leaned in to hug his arm tightly, as she stretched up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Husband."

"I love you more, Wife," he chuckled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I finally finished replying to reviews today, so I wanted to say a special thanks to Alexa, spicyftblplayer, Chinawood, Jrob64, and all of the other guest reviewers who I couldn't reply to in person.**


	13. Chapter 12

When Killian and Emma made it to the drawing room, canapés and champagne were already being served. They weren't surprised to find everyone but Ruth already gathered inside. Killian was getting used to being one of the last to enter a room, and the attention that usually garnered. It was still a little unnerving, but he was finally starting to feel less like an imposter every time someone announced him as, _His Royal Highness, The Duke of Kensington._

They were quickly welcomed by the others, and offered refreshments, as Emma introduced her husband to those who were brave, or interested enough, to approach the two of them. She had explained to him that members of the Order were pulled from a number of different professional fields, so, Killian wasn't surprised when she introduced him to former politicians, supreme court judges, and even a few successful authors too. The range of specialities amongst the members made for some interesting conversation, and he was grateful for that. Killian was fascinated to hear about some experiences members shared from their past professions, and was more than happy to answer the questions they asked him about his time on set.

When lunch was announced, he happily offered his wife his arm, to guide her into the familiar looking dining room, and over to the seats towards the middle of the table, where he knew they would be expected to sit. As usual, Emma's place was reserved to the right of her grandmother, with Killian beside her. On Ruth's other side was Anne, and to her left were Liz and Roger.

"Will it always be like this?" he whispered, leaning in close to his wife.

"The hierarchy?" she asked, having noticed him take in the name tags on the table. "Probably. The monarchy is rather big on it. But, I think for our private life, we'll be able to mix things up a little. After all… you are the man of our house," she teased.

"Damn straight I am," he huffed, before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

They were saved the judgemental huffs from their left by the announcement of, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding for Her Majesty, The Queen."

Ruth was as graceful as ever, as she made her way through the room. When she passed by his place, Killian didn't hesitate to spring into action, pulling out the Queen's chair for her, and then helping her as she took her seat.

"Thank you, Dear," Ruth praised, as the others sat back down again, and began to whisper amongst themselves. It was practically unheard of for people to break protocol around Her Majesty. But Killian was rapidly making a name for himself in doing just that. "It's nice to see that the younger generation are still being raised with manners," she added slightly louder, to make sure it was heard by everyone around the table.

Emma chuckled into Killian's shoulder, as she rubbed a soothing hand down her husband's arm. "That was one of the first things Ailene asked me," she told her grandmother. "We spoke on the phone one morning, while Killian was sleeping, and she wanted to be certain her son was behaving like a perfect gentleman."

"I'll be sure to tell her he is, when I next see her," Ruth chortled. She remained silent just long enough for the appetizer to be placed down for everyone, before she asked, "So, what do you make of today so far, Killian?"

Emma was so proud to see the way her husband easily conversed with her grandmother, that afternoon. She couldn't believe that just a few short months ago, he'd been terrified at the idea of having dinner with the older woman, and now, he was happily discussing with her the history of the Order, and the research he'd conducted on it.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Killian asked, just as the staff cleared away their plates, ready for the next course.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him, when she realised she'd zoned out for a moment. "I was just thinking."

"Should I ask what about?"

"You," she replied honestly, leaning in to hug his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too," Killian assured her, as he dipped his head to press another small kiss to her lips.

While it might not have been strictly proper, Emma wasn't ashamed of the way she curled herself into her husband's side, as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, while everyone else made small talk around them. In that moment, the young Duchess needed the comfort her husband always provided for her, more than she needed to hear about who had designed which gown, or what was happening in certain social circles.

She needed that connection she'd only ever found with the man sat beside her.

The moment their plates were placed before them, the newly married couple straightened up, as they tucked into the rest of their meal, and joined the conversation around them.

* * *

When lunch was finally over, Emma fired off a quick message to her mother, to explain that she and Killian wouldn't be joining the others for a night of mingling. Instead, she took her husband's hand into her own, and lead him down the corridors, in the direction of their small suite. Their participation in the evening activities was not mandatory, and while she knew it would raise a few brows, Emma couldn't bring herself to care.

Instead of sipping champagne, and gossiping about people she neither knew, nor cared for, Emma spent the rest of her day stripping her husband out of his suit, and showing him just how much she loved him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 13

Killian had gotten quite familiar with the grounds of Windsor Castle, during the Easter egg hunt earlier that year. So, as the rest of the family began waking, to prepare for the day ahead, Killian was more than happy to take Rogan out for an early morning walk, to burn off some of the puppy's excess energy. He knew that his wife loved her sleep, and as they wouldn't need to leave for Ascot until later that morning, he was determined to let her rest, for as long as possible.

"Good boy," he praised, as he dropped to his knees to give the dog bounding his way a good fuss. "You're getting so big now." While still technically a puppy, Rogan had almost reached full size, and his beautiful red coat was beginning to thicken and curl under his chin. "Maybe now that I live with you and Emma, we can talk about getting you a friend to play with?" Killian mused, as he picked up the knotted rope the dog had dropped at his feet, and pulled his arm back to hurl it as far across the grounds as he could. The thump of Rogan's tail, as it beat against the dewy grass, was the only sign of his excitement, while he waited for the toy to land, and his human to command, "Go fetch it," before he bounded away once more.

* * *

When Killian made it back up to his suite, Emma was still sleeping soundly, snoring ever-so-softly into the pillow his head had been resting on all evening. He placed a call down to the kitchen, to ask for some coffee and breakfast to be sent up for them in an hour's time, before he took a quick shower, and then curled up on the small sofa, to study his scripts.

The season premier for Fairytales had been waiting for him when they'd landed in London, and Killian knew there wouldn't be much time between the wrap on Reputation, and the start of filming for the first episode of season six. So, he wanted to use the quiet of the Windsor morning to go over the script, while he could.

When Emma finally woke, it was to the beautiful sight of her husband and dog curled up together on the sofa, as Killian read his lines to Rogan.

"You know that _I_ know you're awake, right?" her husband called out.

"You know that I'm just enjoying the view, right?" she countered.

"You could enjoy it from much closer." Killian quirked a brow in her direction, as he nodded his head to the small table in front of him. "There's even fresh coffee and bacon over here."

"Oh, you had me at bacon," Emma chucked, as she slipped out of bed and reached for the shirt she'd pulled off her husband, the night before.

Killian shifted Rogan off his lap, so his wife could drop down into it, before he pressed a sweet kiss to the side of her head. Quiet and relaxed mornings had been rare for the two of them, since they had returned from their honeymoon. As a result of that, Killian had made a silent promise to himself, to make the most of the ones that presented themselves that year, as he had a feeling they would remain a scarce occurrence. Emma seemed to have made the same promise to herself, as she melted back into her husband's embrace, while she ran a gentle hand through the fur on Rogan's tummy.

When they could put it off no longer, she stretched forward to pour them both some coffee, before making up a plate of food for them to share.

"I was thinking," she started softly, "We don't _have_ to spend the whole weekend in Ascot. We could always escape for a few days? Maybe even head back to France, if you wanted to catch a few more of the games?"

"Don't you have to be at Ladies Day?" Killian asked, as casually as he could. He'd made some plans to surprise his wife that day, which meant she absolutely had to be in Ascot for them. He couldn't imagine any of his fellow co-conspirators liking the idea of switching their location from Ladies Day at Ascot, to a football stadium in France.

Emma chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, as she thought about the rest of their week, before finally suggesting, "Well, we could always fly out to France when it's over? Watch the matches taking place on Friday and Saturday, before we need to fly back to Los Angeles?"

Killian leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, before he pulled back to grace her with a breathtaking smile. "That sounds like a wonderful plan," he assured her. "What about Wednesday? Do we have anywhere we need to be then?" The new royal engagements that had been added to his calendar were hard to keep track of, so he left that side of their life to his far-more-experienced wife.

"Nope. My plans involve spending the entire day in bed, having as much sex as we possibly can." Emma shrugged as if the answer was completely obvious, and Killian chuckled into her hair as she did.

"Of course. What was I thinking?" he scoffed. "You know… if you finish that sandwich quickly… we could always get started on some of that sex in the shower?"

Emma ran her fingers through the damp hair at the base of his neck, before she asked, "Haven't you already had yours?"

"I'm starting to feel a little dirty." Her husband gave her a salacious wink as he pushed her off his lap and to her feet, before he landed a solid slap to her arse.

"Oh, you really are," she squeaked in surprise, as Killian chased her through to the bathroom and into the shower, with Rogan following close behind them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 14

"Well… I didn't expect to be back in one of these so soon," Killian chuckled, as he looked over to the jacket laying on the bed, waiting for him.

"Why? You look good in them," his wife teased. For possibly the first time ever in their relationship, Emma had finished getting ready for the day before her husband had. She had taken great joy in dropping down onto the bed, to put on her black strappy sandals, as she'd watched Killian attempt to puzzle out his morning suit, before slowly dressing in it. "If I wasn't worried about walking with a limp this afternoon, I'd have probably pounced on you by now."

Killian cocked a brow in her direction, as his eyes roved over her form, taking her in from head to toe. Thanks to the strict dress code for Ascot, Emma had opted for a sleeveless, blue, printed wrap-dress, that tied at her waist. She'd added a complicated looking black fascinator, that had been pinned over the elegant bun she'd pulled her hair up into, and a pair of black platform sandals, to complete her spring look. She looked perfectly dressed for a day at the races, and Killian cursed the fact that his wife could get away with wearing a dress for the occasion, while he'd be stuck in a morning suit and top hat all day.

"Thanks for that, Love," he mumbled, as he turned back to fuss with his tie. "As if these damned trousers weren't tight enough."

His wife giggled as she slid off the bed, and made her way round to his side, to help him with the satin fabric. Emma made quick work of knotting the tie, and helping him slide it into place. "Don't worry too much about this one," she reassured him. "It's more for publicity than it is for anything else. We go, we mingle, we watch the racing. We'll have the chance to place a few bets, join my mother for a light lunch, and a few drinks, and then we come home. You'll do just fine. I _know_ you will." Her hands lingered a little longer than necessary as she turned down his collar, stroking softly along his jawline, before she reached for the waistcoat waiting for him.

"Have I told you yet that you look beautiful today?" he asked, as she helped him slip it on. Her fingers made easy work of the golden buttons, and Killian couldn't help but think that having his wife dress him was almost as sexy as when she was undressing him.

"You have," she chuckled. "But your compliments are _always_ appreciated."

"Good." He leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, eliciting a small giggle from Emma, before he reached around her for the morning coat. "Because, my goal as your husband is to tell you how beautiful you are to me, every day that we're married."

"Well, you're far exceeding your goals, Baby," she assured him, leaning up to peck a kiss to his lips. "Should I have wife goals too?" she asked suddenly, as her brow creased in confusion. "Is that an actual thing? Am I already failing at marriage?"

Killian didn't hesitate to sweep her up, into his arms, as he chuckled a little at her ramblings. Emma was more like her mother than she thought she was. "No, Princess. That's not a thing. I'm just making it _my_ thing."

"Well… that's not fair," she protested. "Now I'm gonna have to set myself my own wife goal, so we can make it _our_ thing."

"Has anyone ever told you before that you're a tiny bit competitive?" Killian joked, as he released her to reach for the black top hat that would complete his own look.

"Once or twice."

* * *

The drive from Windsor to Ascot only took roughly twenty minutes, so Anton was pulling the car up to the red carpet that had been rolled out for them before Killian was fully prepared for the moment. Thankfully, Emma had been right, and while there were a few photographers gathered outside, they were easily satisfied with the pictures the newlyweds turned to offer them, before the Chief Executive for the event was escorting them into the building.

"It's nice to see you again, Your Highness," he greeted, before turning his attention to Killian. "And to finally make your acquaintance, Your Highness. I'm Charles Barnett, the Chief Executive of Ascot."

It took a moment for Killian to remember that he was now styled the same way as his beloved wife, before he offered his hand for shaking. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Your wife has visited us often over the last few years. But, if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask for me." Mr. Barnett excused himself with a small bow before Killian could say anything else.

"Huh," he mumbled, smiling down at his beautiful wife. "Where to now, Love?"

"There's a small conservatory type building this way. We can stop there for some light refreshments before the parade."

"Parade?" Killian asked, tugging on Emma's arm gently to turn her to face him. "You didn't mention a parade before."

"I did," she chuckled. "You've already done two of these in less than a week, Baby. Relax. All you have to do is sit with me and my mother, in a Landau, as it circles the course."

"That's it?"

"That's it," she confirmed. "Once that's done, we'll retire to the private viewing boxes, and that's basically our work for the day done."

"Well, that sounds easy enough," he chuckled, as relief flooded his body. "Lead on, Milady."

Emma couldn't have controlled the giggle that left her as she watched her husband remove his top hat, to offer her a deep bow, if she'd have tried.

Apparently, neither could those around them.

* * *

 **Emma's look for the opening day of Royal Ascot (already on Tumblr) is based on Jen's look for a day at the races during the 94th Monte Carlo Television Festival. I have been slightly naughty though as I cannot determine the width of the base of Jen's fascinator. And those that are smaller than 4 inches are not permitted at Royal Ascot.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry these updates aren't as frequent as they usually are. I've been prioritising the Patience edits, as that story is now completely written. Sadly, sick children and half-term have left me with less time than I had predicted I would have.**

* * *

Mary was the only recognizable face in the conservatory, when Emma and Killian made it there.

"You look beautiful, Mum," Emma praised, as she pressed a kiss to her cheek, and turned to the bar tender, to signal for two glasses of champagne.

"Thank you, Sweetheart, so do you. And of course, you look very dashing," Mary assured Killian, as she pulled him in for a kiss of his own, before guiding the two of them over to a small table, once they had their drinks in hand. "Have you ever spent a day at the races before?" she asked her son-in-law.

"Never," he admitted. "Is it wrong to confess I find watching the racing on television boring?"

"It's probably not something to admit loudly around here," Mary chuckled. There was a moment of comfortable silence between the three of them, as Killian leaned over to take his wife's hand into his own, and Mary scanned the crowd slowly building around them, before she finally asked, "Do you two have plans for the rest of the week?"

Killian and Emma shared a brief look, that clearly said Emma would need to be the one to break the news to her mother, and she sighed a little as she shifted forward in her seat. "We're gonna have a bit of a lazy day tomorrow. Those haven't exactly been frequent in recent months. And then when I've finished here on Thursday, we're gonna fly back out to France to catch a few more of the matches, before we head back to LA."

"And LA straight back to Vancouver, right?"

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "But you're coming out for the premier party, right? So, it won't be too long until I see you again."

For as much as their lives often meant being on opposite sides of the globe, Mary hadn't enjoyed spending so much time away from her daughter, since Emma and Killian had married. While she would never begrudge Emma her happiness (and she could see just how much happier Emma was, now that she wasn't constantly worried about saying goodbye to the man she loved), Mary was starting to feel a little lonely back at Clarence House, on her own. She had hoped that the newlyweds would remain in the country until the end of the week, so they could all spend some time together, away from the pressures of public appearances. But Mary should have guessed that Emma and Killian would want to squeeze the most out of the precious little time they had together, before Killian would be back to spending twelve hours a day in the studio.

"Wild horses couldn't stop me," she assured them both. "Ruby and I are very excited to see what happens in the next season."

"Me too," Emma admitted, throwing a dirty look at her husband, who was still refusing to drop any spoilers for her.

"Hey. You know you enjoy the surprise," he defended.

* * *

As the three of them waited for the rest of their family to arrive, a few brave souls decided to approach their small table to say hello, and introduce themselves to the newest member of the royal family. Killian still wasn't used to being the center of attention in such a way, but the women he'd spent the morning with helped him navigate the awkward conversations, and sometimes invasive questions, being asked of him. When Anton suddenly appeared from nowhere, Killian took that as his cue to finish his drink, and gather up his stuff for the start of the parade.

"See, you're already getting the hang of this," Emma teased, as she finished off her own glass, and reached for her bag.

"Well, I've been learning from the pros," he teased, as he offered his wife his arm, to escort her down to the course. Killian was a little surprised to see the rest of the family already seated in their own carriages, but thought nothing of it as he climbed up into the one clearly left for their own little family unit, and then extended a hand back to help Emma up first, and then Mary.

"What happens here?" he asked, as he watched his mother-in-law make herself comfortable with one of the ever-present tartan blankets. Emma tucked herself into his side as comfortably as possible, given the headpiece she was wearing, before she laced the fingers of her left hand with his right.

"It's literally just a circuit around the course and through the parade ring, where you just sit and wave," Mary replied. "This is one of the easier engagements on the calendar."

Ruth's carriage was the first to pull away, with the one containing their own little family close behind, and the rest of the royals following after that. Killian had never experienced a racing course before, so he was surprised by just how long the parade was. The carriages made their way around at a brisk pace, allowing everyone in attendance, no matter what ticket type they held, to get their chance to see the royal family.

He waved to the people as they passed, following the lead set by his wife and mother-in-law, but was pleasantly surprised when the carriages pulled back round to their initial starting points, without any drama.

"That's really it?" he asked.

"Yep, that's really it," Emma confirmed, as she led the way up to the Royal Enclosure, and the private viewing box that was reserved just for the family. "Next year, Grandma will probably ask us to make a presentation on opening day. But she didn't want to overwhelm you with too much so quickly, so she and Anne will be doing that today."

"I'm not holding you back, am I?" he worried. While a large part of Killian was grateful that Ruth had thought about easing him in to royal life gently, another part was worried that in doing so, he was breaking traditions that his wife should be a part of.

"Not at all," Emma assured him. "We usually mix these ones up within the family ranks. Not everyone will attend for every day of the event, so it's a little more relaxed than some of the other engagements you'll experience over the next few months." As she guided him out onto one of the balconies, to take their seats for the start of the day, Emma leaned in a little closer to whisper to her husband, "We have a bigger popularity rating than the rest of the family do. So, asking us to take these kinds of presentations is good for the family's image. But, given that we just got married, the two of us being here today is enough publicity right now."

Killian wasn't sure why, but hearing that he and Emma were still held in high regards with the general public filled him with a warmth and confidence that he couldn't explain. He only hoped that as their relationship grew and developed, he would continue to be regarded as someone worthy of Emma's love and attention.

* * *

 **I'm also sorry if people are finding these updates boring, at the moment. I know Emma and Killian are currently attending a lot of public engagements, but unfortunately it's something that would be expected of them, at this time of the year. As you're probably aware, this story is currently set in 2017, and July for 2017 involved a lot of Royal Engagements in a short space of time. They will have their little romantic moments, but it needs to be worked into the time they spend working. Now that Killian is a member of the royal family, he's also a public servant. So these engagements are part of their job.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 16

Killian found himself enjoying his day at Ascot more than he thought he would. The racing didn't hold his attention much, but he noted with some satisfaction that the rest of the family seemed to feel the same way. Nevertheless, he placed a few bets with Emma's help, and made arrangements for what little he did win on them, to be forwarded on to the charities he and Emma championed.

It was all going so well, until he excused himself to use the restroom.

"Excuse me," he apologised, as a woman crashed straight into him. It was only when she pulled back that he realised who it was.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Anne snapped.

Killian bit down on the urge to tell her that _she_ was the one who had walked into _him_ , and instead said, "My apologies."

"I don't want your stupid apologies," she huffed, brushing a hand down her dress, to smooth out the invisible wrinkles Killian was sure she'd be blaming him for.

"What is it you want?" he asked, surprising himself. Anne turned startled eyes up to his, as she assessed the look on his face. "I'd genuinely like to know just what it is you want from me," Killian continued. "Or even better, what perceived slight I've committed against you, that allows you to justify your actions towards the people I love?"

"I don't need to justify myself to _anyone,"_ she sneered. "Least of all to you."

"Actually, I think you do." Killian folded his arms over his chest and altered his stance, to let her know he wouldn't be backing down from the conversation. "Personally, I don't care what you think of me," he told her. "But when you start upsetting my wife, and messing with my family… then we have issues."

"You don't deserve your wife or the title you've been gifted," she fired back.

"Maybe I don't. But my brother didn't deserve what you did to him. And my wife certainly didn't deserve to feel the way you made her feel, the day _before_ what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. So again, I have to ask myself, just what is it you want from me?"

Anne said nothing as Killian continued to stare down at her, hoping for some kind of acknowledgement that she was a better person than he believed her to be. But none came.

"Fine," he sighed, "You want it your way, have it that way. But I swear, if you _ever_ hurt my family again, I will leak every sordid detail of what you did to us to the press before you even have a chance to utter some bullshit apology."

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he scoffed. "It doesn't make us look bad. It just makes you look like the awful person we all know you to be. Tread carefully, Anne. You'll be surprised just what I'm capable of when it comes to the love I have for my wife and family." He pushed past her as gently as he could, without giving her a chance to reply. Anne didn't deserve any more of his time. But there was absolutely no way he would allow her to continue upsetting Emma, if he could help it.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, as she watched her husband slide into the seat to her right, just before their drinks were placed before them. To everyone else around the table, Killian looked like he was enjoying his afternoon. But Emma could see the slight tension in her husband's shoulders, that told her something had happened, while he'd been gone.

"Fine," he assured her, as he leaned in to brush a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I'll tell you about it later," he whispered, for her ears only.

The last thing Killian wanted to do was ruin Emma's day with his encounter.

At the promise of an explanation Emma let the subject drop, and instead, caught her husband up on her mother's plans for when they returned to America. Mary had a few duties she would be carrying out across the country, before she flew out to join them for the Fairytales premier party, in September.

In the years since her marriage to David, Mary had adapted well to her life as a member of the royal family. Her favourite parts had always been the personal engagements she was asked to attend. Mary was happy to speak with Killian about the events she had coming up, and some of her favourite encounters from the past. She knew that he was worried about his own future engagements, and she wanted to do her best to reassure him that he would be fine, when the time came for his own duties to be handed down to him.

"Do you two have much lined up for the year?" she asked, as she sipped at her glass of iced water. She knew that Ruth and Emma had been working hard to make sure that their schedule would be manageable, with the demands Killian's job placed upon him. But she hadn't seen the outcome of any of that work.

"Not much," Emma admitted. "Grandma didn't want to make this year impossible for us. And we're trying to ease Killian in gently."

"This is easing me in gently?" he asked, cocking a brow in disbelief. He'd been back in the UK for less than a week, and he'd already joined his wife and her family for three public engagements.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emma chuckled. "If we were throwing you in at the deep end, you'd have been opening buildings, or giving speeches on the issues that are championed by our chosen charities. Alone."

Killian's eyes widened at the word alone, and he turned them on his wife with full effect. "Alone? You mean, without you by my side?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "Eventually there will come a time where you're doing one or two a day, while I'm doing one or two a day. In different parts of the UK."

Killian downed what was left of his beer as he considered his wife's words. He'd always assumed any public engagements he attended would be with Emma by his side. The thought of not only representing her, but their entire family, on his own, was a daunting one.

"Don't worry," Mary assured him, as she leaned over to squeeze his arm gently. "You'll do a wonderful job when that time comes. And until then, you have us to help you prepare."

"Can I get another of these?" Killian asked, as he held up his empty glass, while his wife and mother-in-law laughed at the adorable look of fear on his face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 17

**As today is my birthday, I wanted to celebrate with you all by attempting to post a chapter for each of my current WIPs (excluding Fairytales, as editing that one piece takes longer than editing one for every other story I have posting).**

 **This chapter is a little light and fluffy, given the royal-heavy content we've had recently, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"So, I was thinking," Emma began, as Killian helped her up into the back of Anton's Range Rover. "Now that we have the evening free, is there anything you wanna do tonight?"

"Do?" her husband asked. "As in a date?"

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't been on an actual date since before our wedding day," she explained. "I thought that, maybe, we could fix that tonight? Or have we already become a stale, old married couple?"

"I don't think anything about our marriage could be considered old or stale," Killian chuckled. "What did you have in mind?" He knew that the two of them going out in London was much harder than arranging a date when they were in Vancouver, or Los Angeles. Out of the country, Emma was not recognised as often as she was in the capital. Which made date nights less of a security risk for the two of them.

"There are a few restaurants we could head to where we wouldn't be bothered, and the Theatre Royal is showing this play I thought you might like?"

"Just how long have you been plotting this date?" he wondered, as he pulled his wife into his side. Killian knew that she could make wonderful things happen on short notice. But he had a sneaky suspicion that Emma had been plotting a date night for the two of them since before they had returned to the UK.

"A couple of days." She shrugged the comment off easily, but his heart swelled for his wife once more. He knew that while the two of them were now seeing more of each other than they had before their wedding day, being so close to each other and still spending a good twelve hours apart every day hadn't been easy on either of them. While their friends did their best to make sure Emma never felt lonely for too long, Killian knew that being in a strange city, without her family to turn to for support, had been hard on his wife.

Even if Emma was the queen of putting on a brave face.

And while he'd be required to head straight on to Vancouver once filming wrapped on Reputation, Killian and Anton had been working together to make sure that the holidays the show guaranteed to him, could be spent showing his wife just how much he loved her, and how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"You are amazing," he praised, as he leaned in to brush a sweet kiss to her lips. "What are we going to see?"

Emma giggled as she made herself comfortable for the short drive back to the castle. Given that she would be attending Ladies Day on Thursday, the two of them had opted to remain at Windsor Castle, which was closer to Ascot than Clarence House was. Mary would be joining her daughter for the legendary day at the races, so she too had opted to stay at the castle. The rest of the family, however, had already headed back to London, the moment their time at Ascot was over.

"Deadly Nightcap. It's by that guy you raved about from a few years ago. I saw it pop up the other day, and thought you might enjoy it."

"Oh, the murder mystery?" Killian asked excitedly, as he turned to face her a little more. "I love his work."

As much as he liked to tease his wife for her love of fantasy television, Killian had a secret passion for crime shows that Emma found endlessly entertaining. When she'd discovered the play that was currently showing at the Theatre Royal, she'd known it was the perfect accompaniment for a date night with her husband.

"I know you do," she assured him. "Biggest fan, remember?"

"World's best fan," he teased, as he leaned down to shower her face with kisses, until Anton's gagging noises from the driver's seat forced them apart.

* * *

Killian was surprised when they managed to make it to the restaurant that evening without a photographer in sight. He was certain that their plans would have leaked somewhere, but Emma had assured him that Anton had made all of their bookings under an alias, to offer them as much privacy as he possibly could.

He helped his wife shrug off her coat, and slide into her seat, before making his way round the table to take his own place. But when he turned his eyes up to their server, it was to find the man's own glued to Emma's chest.

Killian cleared his throat loudly, making the guy jump a little, as he hurried to ask, "Can I get you both something to drink?"

"Water, please," Killian stated, his tone hard, as he kept his best disapproving stare fixed up at the man, whose nametag read Johnathan. "We'll order wine when we've had a chance to browse the menu."

"Of course, Sir," Jonathan rushed to assure him. "And for you, Ma'am?"

"The same, please." Emma made sure to keep her smile as soft as she could, until their server had disappeared from her line of view. Then she turned a hard glare on her husband. "What the hell was all of that about?" she snapped.

"I can see your bra through that shirt," Killian told her.

Emma looked down to the red, lace, sleeveless shirt she'd picked for the evening. She'd wanted to be comfortable, given that the seats at the theatre could be a little on the hard side. But she knew that the restaurant she'd picked to begin their night with, would expect a certain kind of dress code. So, instead of opting for a dress, she'd picked a pair of high-waisted, flared, red trousers and had matched them with a red lace top.

"Only if you're close enough," she defended. The red bra she was wearing underneath it looked like part of the pattern in the lace, from a distance. It was only when you got really close that you could make out the outline of the cups of her bra through the fabric. And the ruffle detailing down the center helped to distract people who might get close enough to care.

"Our server was certainly close enough," her husband informed her. "He couldn't keep his eyes off it."

"Shit," she cursed, looking down at herself once more. She had been certain that nobody other than Killian would get that close to her, all evening. "Do you wanna go home?"

"Nah, it's okay," Killian assured her, as he reached across the table to take her hands into his own. He didn't want to dampen the mood of their evening any further. "I'll just continue to glare at him all night in a way that makes it _very_ clear his eyes should never leave your face."

Emma snorted out a laugh. "You know, he could post online about how much of an arse you were to him? Are you sure you wanna risk your impeccable reputation over my poor choice of shirt? I can change it, and then we can head for the theatre?"

" _Please_ , he's not gonna tell anyone about this," Killian chuckled. "If he did that, he'd be forced to admit that he was caught by your husband, staring at your breasts. He might be young, but I doubt he's _that_ stupid."

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based upon Jen's look for the New York City Baby Driver Premier, January 2017.**

 **Patience will complete this evening, which means that from Monday, I'll be aiming to get this story back to updating every other day.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Happy Royal Baby Day!**

* * *

"So, are we gonna talk about it?" Emma asked, as she sipped from her glass of wine, while they waited for their server to bring out their main courses.

"Talk about what?"

She cocked a brow at her husband, that said she wasn't buying his innocence, and Killian sighed as he leaned forward a little in his chair. He didn't want to ruin their date, but he had promised his wife an explanation. And Killian Jones was a man of his word.

"I ran into Anne at the races," he started, but was cut off by Emma's exclamation of, "What did that bitch do now?"

"Shush," he warned her gently, as he took a good look around them, to make sure her outburst hadn't made its way to anyone else in the restaurant. "She was just being her usual self. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Handle? How did you handle her?"

Killian paused for a moment to sip from his own glass, as he wondered how to word his response. He didn't want to tell Emma that he had threatened her aunt. But that was exactly how he had handled the situation.

"I asked her what her problem with me was," he replied softly, making sure their conversation wouldn't carry to anyone who could leak it publicly. "She wouldn't give me an answer."

"Of course she wouldn't," Emma scoffed. "That's because she's being completely irrational. There's nothing to dislike about you, Killian. Everyone loves you. She just likes to be awkward."

Killian reached for his wife's hand to give it a gentle squeeze. He appreciated her fierce love and belief in him. But he was pretty sure that not everyone loved him the way she believed they did. Anne had definitely made her dislike of him apparent, in the months that they had known each other.

"Aye Love, she certainly does," he agreed. "But I made it clear to her that I wouldn't allow her to hurt you again. She can feel however she wants to about me. I don't care about that. But I won't see her continue to hurt you."

Emma's eyes softened at her husband's sweet declaration. Of course he'd been thinking about her. She should have guessed that. He would only ever speak out against an individual if they did something to hurt the people he loved. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me."

"I _wanted_ to."

Emma had to fight back a strong urge to lean across the table and kiss her husband, in that moment. Fortunately for her, it was also the moment Jonathan chose to make his return to their table, with their food in hand.

"Enjoy your meals," he told them, as he placed the plates down in front of their intended royal. Jonathan backed away as quickly as he had arrived, keeping his eyes focused on anything _but_ the princess at the table.

"See," Killian chuckled. "Glaring works."

* * *

While the two of them had managed to eat their meal without any interruptions, Anton made his presence known not long after they had finished their shared dessert. He wanted to let the couple know that the press were aware of their location, and a few photographers would be waiting outside for them when they left. Killian had been expecting it. Nobody had dared to approach their table as they ate, but he'd seen the way people kept casting glances over to them, throughout the evening. It was inevitable that one of them would have posted about their location somewhere.

Anton remained close by while the couple finished off their conversation and their drinks. Killian was never really sure where he disappeared to while they were busy. But their Chief of Security appeared once more, after he had helped Emma slide into her black trench coat, to escort the couple through the restaurant and out of the building.

Thankfully there were only a handful of photographers gathered outside, and they were happy enough to take their pictures from across the street. Emma sent a small wave in their direction as the newlyweds made their way down to where their car was parked.

It was perhaps one of the least invasive encounters Killian had experienced with the press, since the beginning of his relationship with Emma. But it did sadden him a little to realise that he would probably never again be able to enjoy a private date with his wife, that didn't involve being stuck inside their own home.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, as she reached over to take his hand into hers.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how different my life is now," he chuckled.

"Sorry. I know it can be a little difficult to adjust to," she offered. "This has been my life since the moment I was born, but it still throws me at times."

"It's fine," Killian assured her. "If the photographers are my trade-off for a life with you, then I'd still argue that I ended up getting a pretty good deal out of all of this."

"Oh, so I'm just part of a deal now, am I?" she teased gently.

Killian snorted a little at his wife's tone. He appreciated her efforts to lighten the mood, even if they were incredibly transparent. Instead of replying, he simply raised one of his brows in her direction.

All of Emma's playful banter died on her tongue, as she pulled her husband in for a searing kiss.

He really needed to stop doing that when they were around other people.

* * *

Thanks to Anton's wonderful driving skills, Emma and Killian were able to make it to the Theatre Royal in time for the performance they had booked to see, but without any hint of being followed by the press. It wasn't the first time he had turned a six mile drive into a twenty-three mile one, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But Killian appreciated Anton's efforts to make their evening as special and private as he possibly could.

"You know, we should probably get Anton a gift soon," he suggested to his wife, as the manager of the theatre guided them up to the royal box that was always reserved for the family, regardless of whether or not they attended a performance.

"What did you have in mind?" Emma asked. She slipped out of her jacket and passed it over to their personal attendant, with a small smile of thanks, before taking her seat for the show.

"I have no idea." Killian furrowed his brow as he attempted to recall the few private conversations he'd shared with the other man. He searched his mind, trying to come up with something that Anton had shared with him, that he was passionate about. But all that Killian could ever remember their Chief of Security showing an interest in was his wife, and Emma.

Emma giggled as she watched her husband remove his own jacket, before sliding down into the empty seat to her right. He was wearing the most confused frown she'd ever seen on his handsome features before. "What do the two of you talk about?" she asked.

"You," was Killian's obvious reply.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 19

"This is not a lazy day in bed," Emma mumbled into the pillows, as she felt Killian slide out of the sheets.

He chuckled low and dark, the remnants of sleep still making his voice a little gruff, as he explained, "Tell that to Rogan. He's been scratching at the door for the last twenty minutes."

"Ugh." The princess rolled over in her attempt to wake herself up, as she cracked an eye in the direction her husband's voice had sounded from. It didn't take her long to find him, bent over and pulling on a pair of jeans. "Give me ten minutes and I'll join you."

Killian made sure the buttons on his fly were all secure before he made his way back over to the bed, to sit down on the edge of it. Emma already looked like she was well on her way back to sleep. "Don't worry about it," he assured her, as he brushed the hair away from her face. "I'll take him outside and wear him out a little, and then come straight back to bed."

"Promise?" She turned her head to press a kiss to his palm, but kept her eyes shut.

"I promise." Killian lingered for a moment longer, just watching as his wife lost her battle with sleep once more, before he finally stood to find a shirt.

"You know, this would go a lot smoother if you just sat down and waited," he whispered at Rogan, who was busy weaving a path in and out of his human's legs. Killian's words seem to have no effect on the young dog, so he gently pushed him aside to pull on a black t-shirt, and a red hooded sweater, before he sat down to slip on some Converse.

All while Rogan watched with growing enthusiasm.

Emma had rolled into her husband's pillows and was sleeping soundly by the time Killian left their rooms at Windsor Castle, to explore the grounds once more.

* * *

She found her husband roughly thirty minutes later, while he was throwing a tennis ball on a piece of braided rope for Rogan to chase and hunt down.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, to rub some warmth into her. It might have been June, but they were in England. And England wasn't known for its warm climate.

"I was thinking of visiting my father," she whispered back softly.

Killian grabbed the toy that Rogan had tracked down and proudly returned to him, before launching it off in another direction. He waited a moment to allow it to land, before he instructed the young dog to go and fetch it, and then turned to pull his wife into his arms.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, as he pressed a series of kisses to the side of her head.

"No. I'll be okay. Just… wait here for me?"

"Of course," he assured her.

Emma leaned up to press a quick kiss to her husband's lips before pulling back. She waited just long enough to give Rogan a small fuss as he returned, his tail proudly wagging with his toy clenched between his teeth, before she turned to head in the direction of the small chapel.

The walk wasn't a long one, and it gave her time to pick a few of the brightest and most beautiful looking flowers from the gardens, along the way. But when she arrived at the intimate chapel, she was stunned to find an already vivid array of flora resting on top of the memorial plaque bearing her father's name.

Emma set her own down next to the ones currently in place, before she folded herself down to sit beside the tomb.

"Hi Daddy," she greeted, running her fingers over the gold lettering that spelled out his name. "I'm sorry I've been away recently. Killian and Anton booked us a private honeymoon, and then we flew straight over to LA so Killian could work on his movie." She adjusted her position a little, allowing her back to rest against the cold wall of the chapel, as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Married life is going well. Well… as good as it can be, when your husband's working twelve hour days because he signed away his rights, in order to give you a honeymoon," she chuckled bitterly. "Between you and me, I don't think Killian's enjoying this experience. I don't know if it's because of the lack of time we have together, or the people he's working with, or if it's because of the format for shooting… But he doesn't seem as happy on set as he is when he's filming Fairytales. I hate that he's unhappy and I can't do anything to change that for him. He's such a good man, Dad. And while I know that this film will do wonderful things for his career, I don't want that at the expense of his happiness. You're probably gonna think I'm being stupid, but… I feel guilty. I was the one who told him to take this role. He's only doing it because of me."

Emma allowed her head to drop back against the wall, as the memories of her father began flashing behind her eyes. David would have known what to say to her in that moment. He _always_ knew what to say to reassure her doubts and fears.

"We don't have much more time left in LA, thankfully. We came back for Trooping The Colours, Garter Day and Ascot, and then we only have a few weeks of filming before Killian needs to be back in Vancouver. Oh, guess what, Daddy? I'm going to join him this year for comic-con."

Emma chuckled as one particular memory of her father flew through her mind. David had been trying to convince her mother that a life-sized Stormtrooper statue was appropriate to have in a royal residence, and Mary hadn't been buying his arguments at all. "Maybe I'll be able to convince Killian to let me get a Stormtrooper for the apartment, in your honour? I don't think Grandma would appreciate me bringing you one back, to help keep you safe here."

"Anyway, I should get back to the castle," she sighed. "We don't get much time together alone at the moment, so Killian and I are planning to make the most of this day. I promise I'll be back to see you when we're next in the country. And even if I'm not visiting, I never stop thinking about you, Dad."

Emma pulled herself to her feet, and ran her hands over her jeans. They were slightly dusty from the stone flooring, but the amount of hair on them surprised her a little.

She didn't think Rogan had rubbed against her legs that much.

It was only as she was making her way back over to where her husband was still stood, playing with their dog, that she made the connection between the red hairs on her jeans, and the fresh flowers in the chapel.

Emma hadn't been the only one to visit her father, while they'd been in Windsor.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 20

"You okay?" Killian asked, as he felt his wife approach from behind. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and buried her face between his shoulder blades.

"You need to stop working out," she mumbled. "I'm not gonna be able to get my arms around you soon."

Killian chuckled as he tugged on her hands to release her grip, and twisted round to pull her into his arms. "I love you, Princess," he whispered into her hair, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too." Emma allowed herself a moment to just soak up the warmth and comfort her husband was offering to her, before she pulled back to catch his eyes. "Thank you."

"You never need to thank me for loving you."

"I wasn't talking about that." She arched a brow up at him and the sudden seriousness that covered her face told him all he needed to know.

"He's your father, Emma. I know I never got to meet him, but that doesn't stop him from being a part of my family now."

Emma burrowed her face further into her husband's chest to hide the tears that wanted to fall at his sweet gesture, while Killian tightened his arms around her. He knew that she needed his physical comfort more in that moment than she needed his words.

When she finally pulled back, it was with her normal smile firmly fixed in place, as she looked down to where Rogan had been sitting, patiently waiting for his humans to break apart and throw his ball once more. She bent down to offer the puppy a cuddle of his own, before taking his toy and throwing it off to one side for him to hunt down again.

"You know, he might like having a little friend to play with," Killian suggested, as he watched Rogan stare up at Emma, waiting for her command of, "go fetch it boy," before he bounded away once more.

Emma twisted round in her husband's loose embrace to fix him with a confused look. "I thought we spoke about this?" she began. "We were gonna wait until the madness of this year had passed before we even thought about expanding the family. Are you saying you don't wanna wait anymore?"

It took Killian a moment to realise what his wife was talking about, before he chuckled fondly. "I was actually talking about another puppy," he explained, as he gently steered her over to one of the nearest benches for the two of them to sit on. The conversation they were about to have seemed like one that should take place while they were both somewhat comfortable, and not standing in the middle of a garden.

"I thought that if he had another dog to play with, it might help him when we're busy. Rogan's a friendly puppy. And he's still young. He'd probably appreciate having a little brother to keep him company. But… if you wanna talk about having a baby… I'm always open to that discussion."

Emma glanced down to the ground beneath her feet as her cheeks pinked a little at Killian's words. Of course she had misunderstood him. It made far more sense for him to be suggesting another dog for Rogan to play with, and not baby.

 _What kind of responsible human being had a baby just to give their dog a companion?_

"Hey." Killian reached out to tilt her head up, so she would meet his eyes. "Don't misunderstand me right now, Emma. If you were ready, then I would gladly take you back to our rooms here and start work on making an heir."

"No, you're right," she told him, as she laced their fingers together. "We should wait a little bit longer for that."

They'd first broached the topic of children with some seriousness during their honeymoon, when Emma had told her husband that he no longer needed to use condoms when they slept together. They'd agreed that the timing for a baby wasn't quite right for either of them just yet, given how busy their schedule was for the foreseeable future. But they had both agreed that the extra precautions they had previously taken to avoid a baby being conceived out of wedlock, were now unnecessary. If Emma forgot her pill one morning, or she was simply that one-out-of-one-hundred women who took it and still fell pregnant, then they would gladly welcome a new addition to their family. They just had no plans to actively begin trying for a baby until they could settle into a better routine of juggling their work with their royal duties.

"So, a friend for Rogan?" she asked instead, hoping to change the subject.

Killian tucked her into his side as he pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "I think he needs a little English friend, don't you?"

"Why does it sound like you've already put a lot of thought into this?" Emma chuckled. She knew her husband well enough to know he'd probably already picked a puppy for them. And possibly named it too.

"I did some research online." He shrugged a little as he added, "You're always so good about including my heritage in all aspects of our life, so I want to make sure we don't forget yours too."

"I'm not sure forgetting mine is ever gonna be an option," she snorted. "But what did you have in mind?"

"One of the sound techs on Fairytales has a dog that's just had some puppies. Springer Spaniels. I thought that maybe we could go and visit them when we get back to Vancouver?"

"I knew you'd been planning something," she chortled, as she pushed herself a little further into his embrace. "You know, this is not the family addition the press will be expecting from us."

"Oh… maybe we can announce the arrival like you would for a baby?" Killian suggested, his eyes brightening at the thought of it. "That would _really_ piss them off."

Emma giggled into his shoulder as she pressed a kiss to his neck. "Never change, Baby."

* * *

 **If you're on Tumblr, and you would like to take part, nominations are currently open for the Once Upon A Time Fandom Choice Awards. They're accepting nominations for fan fiction, fan art and fandom folk. So, go and check those out and get nominating! You can find them at ouatfandomawards.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 21

"This is nice," Killian sighed, as his wife relaxed back into his embrace.

When they had returned to the castle, with a much more subdued Rogan, Emma had made good on her promise for the two of them to spend the day in bed. They had stripped each other slowly, taking their time together as they worshipped each other's bodies repeatedly, until the sun began to sink over Windsor Castle.

"Yes it is," she agreed, letting her eyes slide shut lazily.

After they'd finally worn each other out, Killian had suggested drawing a bath for the two of them to relax in. They'd called down for a bottle of their favourite wine to share, and Emma had set one of her playlists on low in the background, as they had dimmed the lights and climbed into the tub.

"Dare I ask what's next in our calendar?" he wondered, as he gently combed his fingers through her hair. He knew that Emma didn't like to burden him with all of their responsibilities in one go. But Killian also knew that now their honeymoon period was officially over, there were responsibilities the two of them were expected to attend to.

"We have dinner with Phillip and Aurora when we get back to Vancouver."

"Oh, we do?" he asked.

Emma chuckled at the pleasantly surprised look that was currently working its way over her husband's face. He'd probably been picturing public speaking engagements or state dinners in their immediate future. "Yeah. Aurora called a few weeks ago to set something up. Unfortunately our schedules didn't really mix well until the middle of July."

"Business or pleasure?" he wondered. There wouldn't be much difference between the two, but as a fully-fledged member of the royal family, Killian wanted to prepare himself properly, if their dinner was more for the former than the latter.

"Pleasure," his wife assured him. "Just four friends getting together to eat a good meal, and catch up on everything that's going on in their lives."

Killian relaxed back into the warm water, scooting down the ceramic of the tub a little further as he did. "That's good," he sighed, allowing his own eyes to slide shut lazily. "Because I _really_ don't have time to learn about Commonwealth politics in a little under a month."

Emma giggled in his arms, as she turned back around to make herself more comfortable.

Neither of them noticed Rogan slink into the room to curl up next to the bathtub his humans were soaking inside of.

* * *

"I thought you didn't like him being on the bed?" Emma queried, as she made her way out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

Killian was still lounging against the headboard, looking effortlessly sexy as he did. His chest was bare, his body still completely naked from their last round of lovemaking the night before. It had been soft and sweet after their relaxing bath, before they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. He had the sheets slung low over his lap, keeping himself covered from the waist down. But the angle still offered Emma that glorious view of his bared chest, and all of those newly defined muscles that she could see developing in his torso.

While she'd been working on her hair and makeup for the day ahead, Rogan had climbed onto the bed to lay himself next to his human, resting his head in Killian's lap.

"You think I don't know that he gets into bed every morning when I leave?" Killian asked, as he scratched that spot behind the puppy's ear that always left Rogan pushing his head into his human's hand a little harder, in a silent request for more.

"Touché," she chuckled.

Killian watched as his wife dropped the bathrobe from her shoulders, and pulled on the sash to open it, before slipping the garment off entirely to drape over the back of one of the chairs. Emma was left stood in front of him in nothing but a nude, lace, strapless bra and matching panties.

She'd spent a good hour in the bathroom, so he assumed that she'd done her makeup in there (not that Killian could spot much of a difference in his wife's looks), and she'd certainly styled her hair. It was now poker-straight and pulled back into a sleek ponytail at the base of her neck. The perfect setting for the headpiece that he knew would eventually be pinned into place.

It was Ladies Day, after all.

"What are you planning to do today?" Emma wondered, as she made her way through to the dressing room to grab what she was planning to wear.

Killian looked more than a little confused at the size of the box she returned with. He truly hoped the hat she was planning to wear wasn't as big as the box it came in.

"Bugger all," he offered honestly. "I'll take Rogan out for a while, and then my plan is to come back here and just relax for the day, with the first couple of Fairytales scripts."

"There are Fairytales scripts in this room?" his wife asked, suddenly far more interested in what he had to say than the dress she was pulling from a white garment bag.

"Yes, and you're not reading them," he teased.

Emma pouted for a moment, but knew it wouldn't help her sway her husband. Spoilers were the one thing she'd never managed to talk him in to giving her. So she quickly turned her attention back to getting dressed.

Ladies Day at Ascot was always a big day in the fashion world, and Emma knew that the various blogs and magazines would be closely following what she chose to wear for the event. Picking a dress hadn't been easy, however. There were various regulations that Ascot held every visitor to, regardless of what family they were born into. Everything from the length of her skirt, to the width of the straps on her dress, all needed to meet their rules or she would be refused entry to the racecourse.

In the end, Emma had settled on something that fell within the guidelines for the day, whilst still pushing the boundaries a little too. The base of her dress was a nude gown, that offered the straps to meet the regulations, but only fell to the middle of her thighs. This had been overlaid with a nude mesh that gave it an extended hemline, reaching just below her knees, and was embellished with a mixture of olive-green and white leaves. The same olive-green thread had been used to weave a pattern into the mesh, giving it a sort of rustic feel. Emma had thought it was the perfect look for a summer's day at the races.

"Need some help with that?" Killian asked, as he watched his wife drag her zipper up as far as she could reach.

"Please," she chuckled, making her way over to his side so he could slide it the rest of the way up. Killian's hands lingered on his wife's hips for a moment, before he offered them a gentle squeeze.

"I wish you could come with me," she pouted, as she sat down to slip on the white t-strap heels she had picked to pair with the dress, and a few golden bangles for her wrists. "I hate that even here we're being separated again by our duties."

"I'm not overly keen on it myself," Killian assured her. "But we both knew this would happen sooner rather than later. I'll be okay here. I might even explore the castle a little."

"Don't get lost?" she begged. Emma knew there would be plenty of staff around to help if Killian needed it, but she also knew there were some parts of the castle that they didn't frequent often. It would be just her luck to get home to find nobody had seen her husband for hours, because he'd gotten stuck in some obscure room that was rarely used.

"I'm a little offended about your lack of faith in me," Killian snorted.

He pulled himself up a little straighter to watch as Emma finally lifted the lid on the box she'd carried through with her, and parted the tissue inside to pull out the hat she had waiting.

"Wow," he mumbled, as he watched her remove the large, wide-brimmed, nude hat from its box. The top had been decorated with a small floral arrangement, that consisted of a large white rose, and a number of feathers and blooms in the same shades of white and olive green as her dress.

Emma threw him a cheeky wink as she headed back through to the bathroom once more, to secure it in place. When she returned, the hat was resting at a slight angle on her head, almost covering her right eye.

"How many pins are holding that thing in place?"

"Shut up, Jones," Emma chuckled, as she threw a cushion in her husband's direction.

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look from a Prestige Magazine shoot in 2014. The hat is loosely based on the one shown here, but with the same colouring as Emma's dress.**

 **The rules for the royal enclosure at Ascot are extremely tight for women. The official guidelines are; Dresses and skirts should be of modest length defined as falling just above the knee or longer. Dresses and tops should have straps of one inch or greater. Jackets and pashminas may be worn but dresses and tops underneath should still comply with the Royal Enclosure dress code. Trouser suits are welcome. They should be of full-length to the ankle and of matching material and colour. Jumpsuits are welcome. They should be of full-length to the ankle, with regulations matching that for dresses. Hats should be worn; however a headpiece which has a solid base of 4 inches (10cm) or more in diameter is acceptable as an alternative to a hat. Strapless, off the shoulder, one shoulder, halter neck, bardot and spaghetti straps are not permitted. Midriffs must be covered. Overseas visitors are welcome to wear the formal National Dress of their country or Service Dress. Serving military personnel are welcome to wear Service Dress or equivalent. Fancy dress, novelty and branded / promotional clothing are not allowed on site.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 22

When Emma's car pulled up to the gates of Ascot once more, Charles Barnett was again waiting to greet her, as he helped her out of the vehicle.

"It's lovely to see you again, Your Highness."

"You too, Mr. Barnett." Emma fixed a warm smile on her face, as she checked over her reflection in the shine of the car's door. As she had expected, there was a small army of photographers awaiting her arrival, so she happily stopped to pose for their pictures. When she'd finally given them enough, Barnett offered his arm for her to take, and quickly guided the two of them into the building.

"The rest of your party are already in attendance, and waiting for you in the bar area," he informed her, as they entered the privacy of the royal enclosure.

"The rest of my party?" she asked. As far as Emma was aware, her mother was the only other person who would be joining her for the day.

"Yes, they're all here waiting for you." Barnett either didn't realise that Emma was confused by his words, or didn't care enough to expand upon them. The moment they were away from prying eyes he made his excuses and quickly dashed away.

"Nice guy," Anton mumbled, from his usual place a few steps behind Emma. While the day was normally aimed exclusively at women, exceptions were always given to the security detail for the royal family.

"Coming from you that says a lot," she snorted. "Do you know who else is here today?"

"I couldn't possibly say."

Emma knew the hidden meaning behind that phrase. Her husband and her chief of security had been planning something once again, and this time, they had managed to completely surprise her.

So when she stepped into the familiar conservatory once more, she really shouldn't have been surprised by the amount of familiar faces she saw smiling back at her. They were all gathered around one of the larger tables inside the building, already working their way through a couple of bottles of champagne.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, as she took in the happy faces of the women she loved most in her life.

"Killian thought you'd appreciate the surprise," Regina explained, as she made her way around the table to hug her friend. "And I get to visit Robin's family again while I'm here."

Regina released Emma into Belle's waiting arms for another hug, before Ailene was there to take over.

"I'm so glad you're here," Emma told her mother-in-law. "I felt awful that we were going to be so close without dropping by for a visit."

"Don't feel awful for being busy," Ailene chuckled. "I've seen more of my family already this year than I usually do, so I'm happy. You two are busy newlyweds. The last thing you need to be worrying about is me."

Emma squeezed her tighter for a moment longer, before releasing Ailene to wave over at her mother, Ruby and Victoria.

"You all look so beautiful," she told them. "I'm really glad you're here today."

* * *

"So, how is Los Angeles?" Ailene asked, as she slipped into the seat next to Emma's. Mary and Ruby had left at the end of the last race to source another round of drinks for everyone. While Belle and Regina placed their bets on the next few races, Victoria had excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Emma alone with Killian's mother.

"It's a lovely city," she began. "And it's nice to be able to move around a little easier there, than I ever could here in London."

"But?" Ailene prompted.

Emma loved that her mother-in-law had come to know her well enough to realise she was hiding something. It made her feel less awkward about spilling all of her concerns to the older woman.

"But Killian and I don't really get that much time together at the moment. And I _know_ there's something going on in that studio because as much as he tries to hide it, I can tell he's not happy there." The young princess twisted in her seat, pulling her attention away from the riders on the course to give it to the woman sat with her. "He hasn't mentioned anything to you, has he?"

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, he hasn't." Ailene reached out to take Emma's hand into her own before she asked, "Have you asked him about it? I know he doesn't like lying to you."

"I've tried but he always waves it off as no big deal. He's either rushing out of the door, or falling asleep in his food, when we try to have these conversations, so I feel bad for pushing the issue."

"Maybe while you're in Europe you should?" her mother-in-law suggested. "Killian's always been very good at sucking it up and getting on with the job at hand. But if you're really worried about him, I'd keep pushing the issue until he tells you the truth. You know you're his biggest weakness."

"Thank you, Ailene. I will."

"For what it's worth," she added, "When I have spoken to him, Killian's been tired but happy to have you with him. I know you two aren't getting a lot of time alone together right now, but just being able to fall asleep and wake up beside you every morning means the world to him."

Emma leaned in to hug her mother-in-law once more, careful of the angle both of their hats were placed at in the process. She really had missed the time she had spent with the Jones family, before her wedding. Until she'd met Killian, Emma never dreamed she would spend her life surrounded by a family she had chosen for herself, instead of just the one she had been born into.

Ruth had tried to set her up on a few dates when it had become clear that Emma wasn't terribly interested in finding a husband for herself. But she had known quite quickly that those men weren't the ones she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And their families certainly weren't families she wanted to be a part of.

The moment she had met the Jones family, Emma knew they were the people she wanted to spend the rest of her life around.

It was as she was sat in the royal box at Ascot on Ladies Day, with her mother-in-law at her side, that Emma knew there was something else she needed to do before she left the UK later that evening.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Special thanks go to Alexa and Talz for their sweet guest reviews. I'm sorry I can't reply to you guys in person.**


	24. Chapter 23

While Emma was enjoying her day spent with the women she loved most, Killian was making the most of his final day in Windsor. He'd taken a quick shower after his wife had left, before leaving the their rooms once more with Rogan hot on his heels.

The two of them spent around an hour playing together outside, enjoying the fresh morning that was beginning to warm beautifully around them. It was a teasing hint of the summer weather that was finally making its way to England. When Rogan started to move a little slower, Killian began making his way around the gardens, plucking some of the freshest blooms until he had enough for a small arrangement.

"Come on boy," he called back to the young dog, patting his thigh encouragingly. It didn't take Rogan long to abandon his pursuit of a small flock of birds that had caught his attention, to join his human as they headed for the small chapel once more.

Killian had been visiting David's tomb every day since they had arrived in Windsor. He knew how much the Prince had meant to his wife, and so he had wanted to pay his own respects to the man that was now such a large part of his family. While talking to an empty room had sounded stupid at first, Killian had soon found words came easily to him, when they were about Emma.

He made quick work of tidying up the large headstone, removing the flowers that had drooped and died, and replacing them with the fresh ones he had chosen. When he'd finished, Killian folded himself down to sit beside the large black stone set into the floor, and Rogan quickly followed suit.

"Good morning again, Sir," he greeted. Starting the conversation was always the hardest part of his visits. He never really knew what to call David. "Emma's off to Ladies Day today, so I have some time to myself. It's a little intimidating being alone in the castle without her. But… I guess that's a future I'm gonna have to get used to."

Rogan shifted a little closer, dropping his head down into Killian's lap to offer his human some comfort.

"I um… I made some arrangements for the others to join her. My mother, Ruby and a few of our friends. I know that Mary was planning to attend with Emma, but I thought that a small group of them together might make the day more fun for both of them."

Killian fiddled a little with the flowers on the headstone as he considered finally putting a voice to the words that he had been carrying with him since his first visit. "I'm doing my best to make you proud, Sir. Everyone keeps telling me how much you'd have liked me, and I'm not really sure that's true." He chuckled a little as he explained, "Emma and I have been talking about our future recently, and in particular having children. I keep picturing this little girl who looks just like her mam. No man in the world would _ever_ be good enough for her, and I'm sure you feel the same way about Emma."

"But I want to make you proud, Sir. I want to be the kind of husband that you'd begrudgingly admit was a good fit for your daughter. And the kind of father that would make my children proud, just as Emma and I are proud of our own. I want to uphold your legacy. Be a good partner to Emma, and a credit to your family. But I'll be honest, Sir. I'm terrified about messing up. There's so much to learn and so much I want to do with all this newfound power I've been given. But right now, I feel like I'm drowning. I'm so busy with work it feels like I'm ignoring my duties. And I know I'm not giving my wife the kind of attention she deserves. I've thought about quitting. Just walking away from the project and going back to Fairytales. I'm comfortable there. I don't feel like I need to prove myself to anyone there. But… I don't want to let Emma down. I don't wanna let my fans down. And selfishly, I don't want to give up. I don't want to be _that_ person. The one who turns their back and walks away when things get tough."

"You're not."

At the sound of the soft voice from behind him Killian sprang to his feet, ready to bow to his Queen.

"Your Majesty. I didn't realise you were still here." His mouth opened and closed a little as he floundered for words, before he finally blurted out, "I mean no disrespect."

"Don't be silly," she assured him, reaching out to squeeze his arm gently. "Coming to visit my son, your father-in-law, is in no way disrespectful."

Ruth set her own bouquet of flowers down on David's headstone, just below the ones Killian had carefully arranged a few moments before. She took a moment to linger over the marble, tracing her hands along the wording that had been carefully carved into it. Killian turned his head away to offer the Queen as much privacy as he could, within the confines of the small chapel. He hadn't missed the shine of tears in her eyes when she'd made her appearance known. But he was too good of a man to bring that up.

When Ruth finally cleared her throat softly, he stopped scratching behind Rogan's ear and turned back to face her.

"I'd been wondering who was responsible for the flowers. I had presumed it was Emma."

"Um, no Ma'am." He brought a hand up to scratch behind his ear awkwardly. "Rogan and I ended up near the chapel on our first morning here, and it felt like the right thing to do."

"That's very sweet of you." Ruth bent down to offer Rogan a small fuss and Killian gave her that time, knowing she was using it as a way to compose herself. From the very first moment they had met, she'd always come across as so in-control, commanding, and intimidating. But in that instant, she looked like a vulnerable old lady who was still mourning the loss of her son.

When she straightened back up again her usual smile was fixed in place. As she turned her eyes to Killian she asked, "I understand Emma's at Ladies Day today, with her mother?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"We spoke about this. It's Ruth," she reminded him gently. "Now, how about you and I return to the castle and have a spot of brunch? Have you eaten yet?" She didn't wait for Killian to respond to her question. Instead, Ruth slipped her arm through his to guide him out of the chapel and along the familiar paths back up to Windsor Castle. "While we eat, we can talk all about this nonsense that has you believing you're not fulfilling your duties."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not getting this up last week. I was feeling a little under the weather and wanted to take some time to rest.**

* * *

"I wasn't aware you cooked," Killian pointed out, as he watched the older woman bustle about the small kitchen in her suites at the Castle.

Being in the Queen's private rooms had been a little awkward to begin with. He hadn't really known what to do with himself. It had never truly occurred to Killian, until that moment, that this was the first time he had been alone with Ruth. Thankfully, she had quickly ushered him through to her small private kitchen, to ask what kinds of food he liked to eat.

"I don't do it often anymore," she confessed. "With Robert gone and all of our children making homes of their own, I don't have much of an occasion to cook. And I must confess that with so many professionals around me, I often turn to them out of sheer laziness."

"I don't blame you," Killian chuckled. "Before I met Emma I used to eat out more than I'd cook for myself. It was just more convenient than making all of that mess only to feed one person."

"I fully agree," Ruth declared. "You know, I think you might be the first person I've cooked for this decade. I can't remember the last time I made a meal for someone other than myself."

"In that case, I consider myself incredibly honoured," he assured her. "Now… are you sure there's nothing I can do to help you?"

"I'll be fine, Dear. This won't take me long."

Killian watched on with a surreal kind of fascination as Ruth whipped them both up a simple omelette and salad for brunch, while humming to herself. If someone had told him two years ago that one day he would stood in the Queen's private chambers, watching her prepare a meal for the two of them, he'd have called them crazy.

But in that moment, Killian wasn't just amazed by the turn his life had taken, he was also incredibly nervous. Ruth hadn't mentioned anything about what had been said in the chapel yet. However, Killian knew it was coming.

The longer she made him wait, the more he began to sweat. He missed his wife, and the usual buffer she provided between himself and her family. He missed her ability to fill the awkward gaps in conversations, and just bring a general feeling of comfort to any situation she was a part of.

Rogan was sadly of no help that morning. He had curled up on the rug in front of the fire as soon as Ruth had opened her door, and he'd been sleeping there ever since.

"I hope this tastes as good as Robert used to say it did," Ruth told Killian, as she placed two plates onto the small table in the corner of the room. "A part of me wonders if he used to humour me at times, so I apologise in advance if it's inedible."

"I'm sure it won't be," Killian chuckled, as he pulled out a chair for the Queen to take a seat in, before sliding down into his own. "I know I never had the chance to meet your husband, but he seemed like a man who would speak his mind."

"He certainly was," Ruth agreed, as a bittersweet smile pulled at her lips. "Lord knows I saw him reject enough plates of food while we were married, and always for the smallest of reasons."

Killian laughed a little at the thought of Emma's more severe looking grandfather sending back food in a restaurant. Prince Robert had passed away before his son had, but Killian had brief memories of seeing the man on television, at certain events. He'd always projected that untouchable image that Killian used to associate with the royal family. It was how he had always imagined Emma would be in person, before he'd had the opportunity to meet her.

The moment Ruth slipped her first bite of food into her mouth, Killian began cutting into his own. He knew that etiquette usually required that people dining with the Queen waited until she had tried the first bite of food to begin their own. But he wasn't sure if those rules also applied to dining in private.

"This is actually really good," he told her, not quite able to hide the shock in his tone.

"There really is no reason to sound quite so surprised," the older woman teased. "I might not have cooked much since our children left home, but back then I used to spend plenty of time in the kitchen."

For some reason, Killian struggled to picture Ruth in the kitchen every day, preparing meals for her family. He knew that Emma preferred to cook for herself, instead of relying on the chefs that Clarence House employed. He also knew that Mary enjoyed cooking, even if she wasn't overly brilliant at it. But it was difficult to imagine someone like Ruth covered in chocolate or flour, from an afternoon baking session.

Ruth waited until they were halfway through their meals before she finally brought up what she had heard in the chapel, only a few hours earlier. "So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"It's um… it's… it's been tough," he finally admitted. Killian had considered lying to her, but he was pretty sure lying to a Queen was a criminal offence. Or at least, Ruth certainly made it feel like it was. "I traded a few of my benefits for our honeymoon, and that was probably not my wisest plan," he chuckled bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

Ruth listened intently as Killian explained about the standard working days expected for production on film or television, and what was usually guaranteed to those in the industry. She wasn't surprised to hear that he had agreed to sign away a few of his rights in exchange for the time off he wanted for a honeymoon, and to fulfil his duties with his new family. But she was a little shocked to hear that it hadn't gone down well with the people he worked with.

Killian was such a likeable person that Ruth couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hold a grudge against the man.

"I know this won't last forever, but it's been tough. I feel like I'm not seeing enough of my wife right now. And I know I'm probably not doing enough to fulfil the expected duties that come with this new position you've gifted to me. So… I kinda feel like I'm failing at life right now."

"Oh Killian," she soothed, reaching out to take his hand into hers. "You're not failing at anything. You've put yourself into a difficult position because you wanted to do something for yourself, and your new wife. The only people who would _ever_ hold that against you are people who don't understand what it's like to be in love. I have no expectations for you this year. I was aware of how busy you would be before you signed that marriage license. I'm fully aware that there is a lot of talk about you winning awards for this new role you've taken on, which will make you even busier as the year progresses. And to top it all off, I know that you've not been exposed to this lifestyle for as long as the rest of us have. As long as you make an effort for the big family occasions, I honestly don't mind if you don't do anything else until after your first wedding anniversary."

"But Mary was doing her first engagements a few months after her wedding," Killian countered. When he'd first started feeling bad about how little was on the schedule for himself and Emma as a couple, he'd done a little research. Killian hadn't wanted any special treatment, especially when the others hadn't been offered the same kind of luxury.

"Yes, she was," Ruth agreed. "But Mary wasn't also working a full-time job. Her _only_ responsibilities were to her husband and her country. You already have responsibilities, Killian. I'm not looking to drown you in them. Next year we can begin merging your working schedule with what is expected of you as a member of the royal family. But for now, as long as we see you for big family occasions, and you publicly champion the charities that have chosen for your patronages, then as far as I'm concerned, you're doing what you need to be doing."

Killian wasn't really sure what came over him in that moment, but he stood from his seat to offer the Queen sat opposite him a tight hug of thanks. Hearing directly from Ruth that he wasn't letting her or his new family down, meant more to him than he could ever express.

While he took his seat once more, Ruth stole a moment to compose herself. She waited until Killian had cleaned his plate, before finally asking, "Now… have you managed to pick some patronages yet? The staff tell me you've had hundreds of requests through already."

* * *

 **A patronage is when members of the royal family lend their names to certain charities and organisations. There are currently over 3,000 organisations that boast a royal patronage or presidency. These range from small, lesser-known charities to much bigger national ones, (such as the Red Cross), all the way through to regiments of the armed forces. Having a royal patronage is considered a huge benefit to a charity or organisation, as it gives them a great deal of publicity than the organisation may not have been exposed to before.**

 **Every year, each member of the royal family will receive hundreds of requests for patronages. However, as patronages often involve royals making public visits and offering their continued support to organisations, these need to be limited to a manageable number of organisations. There is an exception to this rule, and as you can probably imagine it's Her Majesty, The Queen; and His Royal Highness, The Duke of Edinburgh. The two of them hold over 1000 patronages and presidencies between them - many of which were handed down to them from previous ruling monarchs. (So this is something Emma and Killian can expect from their future).**

 **When choosing patronages there are no hard and fast rules for members of the family to follow. Most patronages are chosen based upon the individual family member's interests. For example, The Duchess of Cornwall is President of the National Osteoporosis Society, as both her mother and grandmother died as a result of the disease. Some patronages may also related to the titles the family members hold. For example, The Countess of Wessex is Patron of the regional charity called Wessex Hearbeat.**

 **I know a lot of you have been asking about how David died, and I've not yet revealed that in the story. But what I will say here is that the conversation Killian has with his wife, and the subsequent patronages that he chooses to champion, will give you some big hints about solving this mystery.**


	26. Chapter 25

Emma was already pulling the many pins from her hair as she made her way into their suites at Windsor castle, calling out, "Hey Baby. How was your day?"

When she got no reply, her face screwed up a little in concern.

"Killian?" she tried again, finally removing the hat from her head, to rest it on their bed.

She checked inside of the bathroom, finding it worryingly empty, before she pulled her phone out of her bag to call her husband, and see where he was hiding.

"Hi Beautiful," he greeted. "How was Ladies Day?"

"Uh, good. It was good," she muttered distractedly. "Did you get lost?"

Killian laughed loudly over the other end of the line, and Emma swore she could hear another voice murmuring in the background. Wherever her husband was, he wasn't alone.

She waited until he'd calmed down enough to speak, before finally asking him, "Are you with someone?"

"Yeah. Your grandmother asked if I'd like to join her for brunch. I guess we must have lost track of time."

Emma's brows shot up to her hairline in surprise. She hadn't realised Ruth was still at the castle. And she certainly hadn't expected her husband to be spending time with the Queen. "Grandma Ruth?" she asked, just to be sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Yes, Grandma Ruth. We're in her private suites, if you wanna join us?"

"Okay," she agreed, still finding the entire situation a little surreal. "I'll um, I'll just get changed and then I'll come down."

"Okay, Sweetheart. We'll see you soon, then."

When the line clicked off Emma stood for a few moments with the phone still pressed to her ear, as the shock of the moment slowly wore off.

When Emma finally pushed open the door to her grandmother's suite, it was to the comforting smells of home, and the laughter of her husband filtering down the hall. She bent to offer Rogan a small fuss, and a handful of the treats she had pocketed on her way out of the door, before following him through to the small sitting area.

"Hey Beautiful," Killian greeted. He quickly jumped up from the sofa and made his way round to press a kiss to his wife's cheek, soaking up the comfort she always managed to bring to him, when she was close by. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful, thanks to you," she assured him, linking their fingers together to squeeze his gently. "Thank you for bringing everyone over for the day."

"Don't thank me for that," he chuckled. "They all had plans to be in London soon. I just made sure everyone came together at the right time."

Emma squeezed her husband's hand once more, to show him just how much she appreciated the efforts he'd gone to, before letting him lead her over to the small sofa he'd been sat on, before she had arrived.

"Grandma," she greeted, leaning in to offer the older woman a hug and kiss of her own. "This is a little unexpected."

"I had a few free days in my schedule, so I thought I'd spend them here. It's always quieter in Windsor than it is in London."

"It is," Emma agreed. "But I have to admit that seeing the two of you together is the unexpected part of this equation, not that you're still here."

"We ran into each other in the gardens," Ruth explained, although Emma suspected that her grandmother was leaving out a key part of that story. "I thought that while we were both alone for the afternoon, it might be nice to spend it together."

"Your grandmother made us brunch," Killian threw in.

"She cooked for you?" his wife asked, as her brows climbed her forehead. "As in like… actually cooking the food herself? With pots, and pans… and stuff?"

"Is there any other kind?" her husband teased, sharing an exasperated look with the Queen.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Grandma's never cooked for me before."

Ruth reached across the small table between them to take Emma's hand into her own. "Well, if the two of you are planning to stick around for a few more hours, I'm sure I could find the energy to make you both some dinner," she offered.

Emma shared a look of her own with her husband. She knew that their plan had been to leave for France as soon as possible that evening, to make the most of the time they had left in Europe together. But she could already tell that Killian wouldn't protest to staying for dinner. In fact, he looked quite excited about the idea of having a Queen cook for him once more.

"Only if you'll let me help you," Emma bartered. Ruth reluctantly nodded her agreement, squeezing her granddaughter's hand gently, before she let it go to slide back into her seat. "So… what have you two been talking about while I was gone?"

"Oh, Killian's been telling me all about some of his strangest acting jobs," Ruth chuckled. "It's been incredibly enlightening."

"Did he tell you about the play he did as a teenager, where he ripped his trousers?" Emma asked innocently, as her husband choked on the cup of tea he was sipping from.

"I told you that in confidence," he protested.

" _Liam_ told me that," Emma giggled. "And he made me promise to use that knowledge at the most embarrassing moment possible. I think I did him proud."

Killian grumbled something about his _idiot brother_ being far too close to his wife, as he sank back into his seat to pout adorably, while the women around him struggled to contain their laughter.

"It's okay, Baby," Emma soothed, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Grandma won't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Ruth chuckled. "Your secret is perfectly safe with me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	27. Chapter 26

"Here come the newlyweds," Robin teased, as he watched Emma and Killian make their way through the restaurant, and over to the table he was currently sat at. "How's life as a member of the royal family treating you?"

"Pretty well, thanks," Emma replied cheekily, as she slid into the seat her husband had pulled out for her. "How's touring France working out for ya? You guys get lost yet?"

"Please! We're adults," Robin protested. But the look on his face wasn't selling his reply to either of his friends.

"Where were you supposed to be going, and where did you end up?" Killian sighed, as he made himself comfortable, and tucked his wife into his side.

"We weren't far out," Will argued. "We were supposed to be in Lens but we ended up in Villeneuve Desk."

"Villeneuve-d'Ascq," Killian corrected, sending a small tremor through his wife's body. Emma had always known he'd spent some time in France studying. But she'd never heard him speak the language before.

"Yeah, there," Will mumbled. They'd all known their friends and family would laugh when they found out what had happened. So they'd made a pact to keep that information to themselves. Unfortunately, Robin's poker face had always been incredibly transparent.

Emma's attention however, was stuck on another part of their conversation, as she leaned in to whisper to her husband, "Talk dirty to me tonight in French, when we get back to the hotel, and I'll do anything you want."

Killian cocked a brow at his wife as he filed that piece of important information away for later, before he finally stated, "I owe Mam fifty euros. Don't let me forget that."

Emma chuckled as she watched the three other men at the table hang their heads in shame, while they waited for their server to take each of their breakfast orders.

"Royal life's going well," Killian finally replied. "I think I'm doing okay with it so far."

Emma nodded her agreement to that statement, and was pleased to see their friends and Brennan doing the same. She was proud of how well her husband had handled the transition so far. She knew that he'd been pushed into the deep end of things, given the timing of their marriage. But she also knew that Killian could handle everything that was coming for him, even if he didn't fully believe that himself.

Just before their meals were delivered to their table, Emma excused herself to use the restroom. She was a little surprised when Will spoke up just a few seconds later to ask, "I um… I need to go that way too. Do you mind if I escort you there?"

"I guess not," she chuckled, leaning down to brush a kiss to her husband's lips. "I'll be back soon," she assured him.

Emma waited for Will to join her before she started walking, and then until they were both far enough away from the table to be heard, before she turned to him to ask, "So… what's on your mind?"

"Am I _that_ transparent?" he chuckled.

"Probably not to the others. But men don't tend to use the bathroom in pairs, so it was an easy guess to make."

Will took a small look around them at the people already seated and enjoying their breakfasts. None of the faces looked familiar to him, so he quickly turned his attention back to Emma. "I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with something?"

"Of course. I'll do my best to help you with anything you need."

"I need an engagement ring," he whispered back softly. "For Belle, obviously. Not for me. I'm not…"

Emma threw her arms around her friend's neck before he could finish speaking, as she squealed quietly into his ear. "I didn't think it was for yourself," she giggled, when she finally pulled back. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I saw her in that beautiful white dress at your wedding," he admitted shyly. "I know it's probably a little too soon, but I want to be ready. That way, when the moment's right, I'll have everything I need. And I kinda figured that France might be the best place to find something special for her."

"You thought right. I know of a few places we could check out while we're here. But… you might need to tell the guys what you're doing. The two of us sneaking away is going to look suspicious. And I don't like the thought of lying to Killian."

"You can tell him," Will assured her. "I kinda figured that you would, given that the two of you are married now. But, I'd rather we tell the others that we were looking for a gift for her birthday, if that's okay with you? Just to be safe. Because the last thing I want is for this to get back to Belle, and for her to wonder what's taking me so long. Or worse – for her to dump me because she's not ready for that kind of commitment."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Emma soothed, as she reached out to squeeze his arm softly. "Belle's crazy about you. I'm sure when the moment's right, she'll say yes. Maybe I should shop for a hat while I'm here?"

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there," Will chuckled. "But thanks, Emma. I have this rough idea of what I want to get her, but I have a feeling you'll be able to help me find the perfect ring better than Robin or Killian ever would."

"I dunno. Killian didn't do too badly for me," she teased, as her gaze dropped down to the two rings on her left hand. Emma had taken to _only_ wearing her wedding rings recently, given how special they were to her. "Now… I hate to ruin this moment, but I _really_ have to use the bathroom."

"Go," Will laughed. "I'm sorry for holding you up. I'll um… I'll tell the others about our cover story while you're freshening up."

* * *

When Emma sat down to eat her breakfast a few moments later, it was to a wonderfully normal-ish discussion about how the championship had progressed so far. The men took great joy in explaining all of the best moments they had been privileged to witness, while she and Killian had been busy fulfilling their royal obligations.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 27

"So, should I ask what you guys are really up to?" Killian wondered, as he watched his wife stuff a few of her essentials into a large bag.

"We are going shopping," she chuckled. "Will wasn't lying about that."

"But he was lying about _something_ , wasn't he?"

Emma took a moment to finish tying her hair back, before she made her way over to where Killian was lingering in the doorway. She slipped her arms around his neck, and sighed as she felt the familiar weight of his hands, settling on her hips. "He's looking for an engagement ring," she explained. "But he wants to keep it quiet, until he's ready to propose."

"Shit," Killian cursed, as he pressed a kiss to the tip of his wife's nose, making her giggle under the barely-there scratch of his stubble. "I knew he loved Belle, I just didn't realise they were already at that stage."

"I'm not sure they're at it _right now_. But Will knows it's close, so he wants to be prepared."

"I get that. I was planning to do the same thing with you. But you're just too damned irresistible."

Emma leaned up to brush her lips to his in a teasing kiss. She knew that Killian hadn't been planning to propose to her the night he did. But neither of them regretted the decisions he'd made that evening. And while she and Will hadn't ever spoke about her own proposal, Emma imagined that Killian had explained the details of that day to his friends.

"Will you be back in time for the game this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yep. Will wants to make sure we don't miss it, so I assume he doesn't plan to spend all day jewellery shopping."

"Yeah, we're not built for that," Killian agreed, remembering his own stressful shopping trips with Robin. "You'll stay safe though, right?"

"Of course. Anton's coming with us."

Emma had just leaned in to brush another kiss to her husband's lips, when her phone began to ring from its place on the small table in their suite. "Will can wait a few more moments," she mumbled against his lips, as Killian tightened his grip on her hips to pull her in closer.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Will asked, as Anton pulled their car out of the hotel parking lot, and onto the road.

"We're gonna start with all of the jewellery stores in the city, and see what we can find," Emma explained. The game that afternoon was based in Toulouse, and it had seemed like a good location to start their hunt. "We can spread out from here, if we don't find anything you like."

"I trust you completely with these matters," Will chuckled. "All I know is that Belle prefers the simpler designs, and that she has a lot of that pink jewellery stuff."

"Rose gold," Emma snorted. "It's called rose gold."

"Yeah. That stuff."

* * *

The first store they visited that morning was a complete waste of their time. The owner had only four pieces in a rose gold setting, and none of them were deemed suitable for an engagement ring by either Emma or Will. The manager of the store did try his best to convince Will to consider looking at alternative metals instead, but Emma was proud of the way her friend stood his ground.

Rose gold may not have been a popular choice for engagement rings, but Will was determined to show his future fiancée that he knew her well enough to have selected an engagement ring made in her preferred finish.

The next store they stopped at was a little more helpful, with a wider range of rings to look at. Emma and Will gratefully accepted the coffee that was being offered to them, as the manager brought out all of the rings that fitted Will's requirements, for them to browse through.

Ninety-three minutes; four cups of coffee; and sixty-two rings later, Will was growing a little frustrated with himself.

"Hey, it's okay," Emma assured him quietly. "The odds on us finding a ring today were always going to be slim. This is something that's going to have great meaning to you, and be worn for a lifetime. It's important to make sure you pick the right one, not just the first one that sorta looks like that mental image you have of the perfect ring."

"Thanks Emma. I'm glad you're here."

Emma leaned in to offer her friend an awkward side hug, before she stood to thank the manager for his hospitality.

"Did you want to visit the next store while we're in the city, or did you want to call it a day?" she asked, as Anton escorted them out of the building, and into the back of the waiting Range Rover.

Emma had fully expected Will to call it a day. She knew how frustrating it could be to shop with a specific item in mind, and not be able to find it. So she was pleasantly surprised when her friend squared his shoulders a little to reply, "We're already here. We might as well make the most of it."

"You're a braver man than I am," Anton chuckled from the front of the car.

"Nah. Just determined," Will countered. "Besides, the sooner we find the one, the sooner I can get back to spending all day drinking beer and watching football."

* * *

Emma and Killian caught two of the three games being played that day. While everyone else headed to Nice for the last game of the evening, the two of them retired to their hotel suite for the night, wanting to take advantage of that precious time alone together.

* * *

 **I know a few of you have been asking about update frequency for this one, so I wanted to let you know my plans.**

 **As of right now, I'm currently working on building up the chapters that I have both written, and fully edited. This is a busy time of the year in Europe, and two of my pre-reading team are teachers, so I don't want to bog them down with this when they're busy with exam season. My plan is to keep updating twice a week for a few more weeks, until I have enough banked to return to posting every week day.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	29. Chapter 28

"I can feel you watching me as I sleep," Killian grumbled the following morning.

"If you can feel me watching you, you're not sleeping," his wife countered, reaching over to brush the hair off his forehead and place a soft kiss there. "Good morning, Baby."

"Morning," he yawned, pushing himself up onto his forearms to brush their lips together sweetly, before he dropped back down to the pillows. "Are you and Will ring hunting again today?"

"Yeah, but we're not picking him up for a little while yet, so you can get some more sleep."

Killian mumbled something she couldn't quite make out, as he dragged himself across the bed to drop his head down into his wife's lap. Emma chuckled a little at his actions, bringing her hand down to comb through his hair again, as she watched his face relax once more.

Emma hadn't seen her husband look that carefree since their honeymoon.

"Killian?" she whispered into the quiet of the room. A large part of her hoped that he'd fallen back to sleep, as she knew that her questions were likely to ruin the quiet intimacy of their morning.

He hummed to show that he was still awake and Emma froze for a moment, wondering how best to word her question. In the end she settled on, "You'd tell me if there was something going on at work, right?"

Killian turned to stone under her hands, and Emma knew that she'd hit a nerve. She'd been hoping her husband would eventually bring his worries and problems to her, when he was ready to discuss them. But the more time that passed, the more she worried about just what he was dealing with.

"You can tell me, you know? That's kind of what I'm here for," she teased lightly, hoping that it would help him relax again.

Killian rolled himself over so that he was able to look up at his wife, but kept his head in her lap. "I know," he assured her, lacing the fingers of their free hands together. "I just… I also know you, Emma. I know you'll blame yourself for this, and I don't want to burden you with that."

"I'm your wife. You're supposed to share your burdens with me."

Killian's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, his forehead creasing with his concerns. But when he opened them once more, Emma could see the resolve behind them.

"You were right when you said that the script for this film had award-winning potential written all over it. The directors and producers know it. The studio knows it. The executives know it. And the rest of the cast knows it too."

"Is that a bad thing?" she wondered, as she continued to comb her hand through his hair.

"It is when your co-stars know that _you're_ the one being pushed by the studio for that Best Actor nomination… and they don't think you deserve your place in the film, let alone a nomination for it."

Emma wanted to ask why Killian's co-stars would think he didn't deserve his place amongst the cast. But she already knew the answer to that. While she fully believed in her husband's talents as an actor, she knew that there would be a selection of the public that would always believe that Killian was offered his roles because of who he now was, rather than based on his acting abilities.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Sweetheart. But it's okay. I only have a few more weeks of filming before we wrap. I just… _I_ know, deep down, that I was offered this role because of you. I was just hoping that people would give me a chance to prove I was worthy of it, instead of writing me off completely."

"For what it's worth, there are a lot of people all over the globe who know you're worthy of this role, Killian. Just because those who believe you're not scream the loudest, doesn't mean they represent the majority's opinions."

Killian pushed himself up onto his free hand, to show his wife just how much her support meant to him. "I don't wanna let you down, Emma. I don't ever want to let you down," he told her, as he brushed the hair back from her face.

She was practically glowing with the way the early morning sun was streaming in through the windows in their suite.

"You won't," Emma promised him. "I believe in you."

When their lips met again it was with a soft sweetness that conveyed just how much they believed in each other. Killian cradled Emma's head gently as he sucked softly on her lower lip, savouring the flavour that was so uniquely _her_ as he did so.

Emma didn't hesitate to slide down the bed, pulling her husband to lay beside her as their legs twisted together under the sheets. She took her time exploring his body, allowing her fingers to map every ridge and dip. Some she was already intimately familiar with, and could have picked out with her eyes closed. Others were new. The signs of just how much work Killian had been putting in at the gym, and in the studio.

Her husband took his own time teasing Emma's body. After almost a year together, he'd learned exactly where to touch to her, and what reaction those touches would arouse in his wife.

He started with the light brush of his fingers, making Emma writhe underneath him as she twisted and arched into his hands. Her silent plea for more. When she was on the verge of begging, he'd make his touches firmer. The confident caress of his hand against her bare flesh, coupled with the light brush of his lips over the places he knew she'd be the most sensitive, left her whispering, "Killian… please," between her gasping breaths.

"Take what you need, my love."

He rolled easily as his wife pushed on his shoulders, settling him against the bed to straddle his hips. She never looked more glorious to him than she did when she was sat astride him, confident and secure in her nakedness and sexuality. But that morning, with the early summer sun shining behind her, Emma looked positively angelic.

It didn't take long to unravel that tight coil that had been building inside of Killian's stomach, from the moment he had leaned in to kiss his wife. The way she felt around him, along with the image of her sat astride him, taking her pleasure from his body, soon left him trembling on the edge. But it was the painfully erotic sight of his wife's body quivering over his own, coursing with the kind of pleasure that only he could give to her, that finally sent him over that precipice.

When he finally came back to himself, Killian moved to pull Emma into his arms. He reached for one of the sheets that had been twisted around his legs, dragging it over their naked bodies, as they drifted together in that space that wasn't quite consciousness.

They were both far too wrapped up in each other to notice the person that was stood on their hotel balcony, with a camera in hand.

* * *

 **I'm sorry!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	30. Chapter 29

Will was already waiting for Emma in the lobby of the hotel that morning. He knew that his friends would be returning to the Los Angeles the following day, so he wanted to make the most of the time they had left in France together.

The game that afternoon was being held in Bordeaux, and Emma had suggested targeting their efforts in the area. Unfortunately, the first three stores they visited once again resulted in them coming away empty handed, and feeling a little less optimistic. Will managed to find a design that he loved, and that Emma agreed would be absolutely perfect for Belle. But it was made from sterling silver, and he wanted better for the woman he loved.

As the morning progressed and the clock ticked ever closer to kick-off time, Will grew more and more frustrated with himself.

"Why is this so difficult?" he asked, as he slammed the car door behind himself, earning a dark look from Anton.

"It's because you know how much meaning that small piece of jewellery is going to have," Emma soothed. "It's okay to be frustrated, but don't lose hope. If we don't find anything before I return to LA, then we have _all_ of LA to search too."

Will brightened a little at the suggestion that Emma would keep helping him look, no matter which continent she was on. Finding the right ring for Belle was proving to be more difficult than he had ever imagined. And he was certain that he'd have given up completely by now, if it weren't for his friend's positivity.

While Emma had been helping him sort through the huge variety of diamond rings brandished before him, and fended off some of the more pushy managers, Anton had been doing some research of his own. There was a small store in Périgueux that looked like it could be promising. It wasn't well known, but all of their pieces were hand-made and one-of-a-kind. The two things Anton deemed necessary for finding the perfect engagement ring.

"Where did you find out about this place?" Emma whispered to her chief of security, as he rolled the car to a stop in front of the small store.

"A French forum online. Your husband's not the only one who can speak the language," he replied cheekily.

"Non, il n'est pas."

* * *

Will and Emma decided that a divide and conquer approach would be the best way to tackle their last store in France. They didn't have much time before they needed to head back to Bordeaux, and neither one of them were very hopeful of finding anything to suit their needs.

Until Will called out, "Hey Emma, what do you think of this?"

He was leaning over a small glass display case, full of rose gold jewellery, and pointing to one close to the back of the cabinet.

"Oh my God," she gasped, turning to look at her friend. "I think you've found it."

The manager seemed to have been waiting for her approval, as he quickly hurried over to remove the piece from the display case, and offered it out to Will for inspection.

The ring that had caught his eye was relatively simple in design. A large, round cut diamond had been surrounded by two halos of smaller diamonds, making it look larger and much more spectacular than the solitaire designs they'd mostly been finding. To add a little extra sparkle, the band had been set with a row of diamonds on either side of the main gemstone. The rose hue of the gold was soft and subtle, adding something so completely unique to the design that Emma knew Belle would not only love, but would look incredible wearing.

"That's it," she told him. "That's the one."

"Yeah, it is," he mumbled, already imagining how amazing the piece would look on Belle's finger.

"We offer a matching wedding band too," the manager pointed out, gesturing to the thin rose gold band that had been sat beside the ring in Will's palm. Much like the one he was holding, it was also studded with brilliantly radiant diamonds, and the hue of the metal matched the one in his hand perfectly.

"I dunno, that might be pushing my luck," Will chuckled awkwardly.

"He'll take both," Emma replied for him. When her friend shot her a stunned look she simply shrugged away his concern. "There's no way she's saying no. Take them both so you don't end up regretting this moment."

* * *

By the time Emma and Will made it back to the hotel, the others had already left for the stadium. Emma quickly changed out of the sundress she'd been wearing all morning, and into a pair of Jeans and the Republic of Ireland shirt that Liam had gifted to her all of those months ago, before meeting Will in the lobby to head over to the stadium.

"How did it go?" Killian whispered, as he pulled his wife into his arms to hold her close, the moment she stepped into their private viewing box.

"He found it. And it's stunning." Emma leaned in to rub her nose affectionately against his, before pecking softly at his lips. She wasn't expecting her husband to chase after them, drawing her in tighter for a kiss that was much dirtier and far more passionate than the one she had originally offered to him.

"We're still here," Robin called out loudly. "You know… just in case you forgot and were tempted to start tearing each other's clothes off."

Emma giggled as she pulled away, watching Killian's lips drop down into a frown. But she was happy to turn in his arms and press herself back tightly into his chest. There was no place she loved more than being wrapped up in her husband's embrace.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"There's just something about seeing my name in big, bold letters across your back that always gets to me," he told her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Emma smiled to herself as she took Killian's hands into her own, to pull him over to one of the free seats in the room. When he dropped down into it, she didn't hesitate to curl herself into his chest.

Emma had a feeling that her husband would appreciate the gift she had started preparing for him, before they had left London.

* * *

 **The ring that Will picked for Belle is a 5.02 carat diamond, surrounded by 1.61 carats of smaller brilliant cut diamonds, set into an 18K Rose gold band. And it retails for a bargain price of £45,585.86. (I did show it to my husband and he just laughed. Manically).**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 30

It was three hours into the almost twelve-hour flight back to the USA when Anton got the call.

The Duke and Duchess had retired to their bedroom at the back of the plane as soon as the pilot had turned off the seatbelt sign, and nobody had been brave enough to disturb them since. While the security team were all aware that the walls of the plane were not thick enough to drown out what was actually happening inside of that room, they were also human enough to know that the couple were newlyweds, and none of them would ever begrudge the two young royals their time together.

But as his staff relayed the events that were currently happening in France, sending him images and links to different sites that were covering the story, Anton knew he would have no choice but to wake the happy couple.

The rest of his team seemed to sense that something big was happening, as they relocated to the back of the plane, plugging in their headphones, ready to give him as much privacy as they possibly could, while he addressed the issue.

He took a moment to control his anger, before he got up to knock sharply on the bedroom door.

"Anton?" Killian asked, as he pulled it open just a crack. The Duke was only wearing a pair of jeans that he'd clearly pulled on hastily, and his hair was a complete mess from sleep. Anton assumed that the reason he wasn't opening the door wider was to protect his wife's privacy.

Which just made him even angrier on their behalf.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Killian, but something's come up. I need to speak with you both _._ Now."

"Ruth?" Killian asked, his eyes widening in horror.

"She's fine," Anton rushed to assure him. "Everyone's fine."

Killian shook his mind to clear the intrusive thoughts that had begun to fill it at his friend's grave tone. "Okay. I'll um… I'll wake Emma and we'll be out in a moment."

Anton would usually be grateful for the time that he was being given to compose himself. He liked being prepared. But as he sat flicking through the links and images that had been sent to him, Anton despised those extra few minutes.

Emma was the closest person he had in his life to filling the role of a daughter. He had no idea how he was supposed to deliver this news to her in a professional manner, when all he wanted to do was punch something.

Or someone.

Or both.

"What's up, Ant?" Emma asked, as she slipped into the plush leather seat opposite his. Killian dropped down into the one beside his wife, both wearing identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"I um… I don't really know how to say this," Anton stuttered out. "I uh… Michael called. He's been monitoring all of the news sites, social media accounts, gossip pages – like he usually does."

Emma nodded her head to show her understanding. She knew there was a part of the security team that were tasked with keeping on top of such things. It was their job to alert the family to any alleged stories that could be potentially damaging to their reputations.

"A magazine company in France published a new edition today, with you two as their featured headline."

"And?" Emma had been expecting that. She and Killian had been pictured leaving and returning to their hotel often enough. She knew that someone would run with those stories, no matter how big they were.

"And this is it," Anton stated as emotionlessly as he could, while he turned his tablet around to show Emma the cover image that was on his screen.

The first thing that caught her eye was the large picture filling the display. A large picture of her, sat astride Killian, who was reclining against their hotel bed. He was almost completely covered, thanks to the position of his wife and the way their bedsheets had been tangled over his lower half.

But his wife was completely naked on top of him.

"What the fuck is this?" Killian demanded, as he snatched the device off the table to get a better look at it.

While the pictures had clearly been taken from an angle that meant none of Emma's intimate areas were on show, the fact that she was naked and on top of her husband was more than enough to tell the world exactly what the two of them had just done. And were about to do again.

"There's more," Anton mumbled quietly, as Killian's face began to cloud with anger.

He flipped through the pictures on the tablet. All clearly taken from the balcony of their hotel room, and all showing Emma and Killian in various intimate positions. Again, none of them managed to show anything too revealing. The position the photographer had been in meant that whoever had taken the shots had got none of the two of them head-on.

But Killian and Anton were both incredibly outraged that not only had someone deemed it acceptable enough to trespass on private property to take the pictures to begin with, but that someone else had deemed it acceptable enough to publish them.

"How do we get them down?" he demanded.

"The legal team are already working on it. They've offered a nice incentive to the rest of the European media outlets to stop them from printing the images. All of the biggest reputable sources in the UK and Ireland have already agreed that it's not something they're interested in. They will be reporting the issue though, to condemn the breach of your privacy. Your lawyers have already been in touch with French authorities to make sure that this breach is handled appropriately. Privacy laws there are incredibly strict, which means this is a criminal offence. So the police are taking it seriously. They've ordered that the original images be handed over within twenty-four hours."

"And how do we get these down?" Killian continued.

"You don't," Emma whispered from beside him. She'd remained oddly silent since her eyes had first landed on that picture, and as both men turned to face her, they realised just how pale she now looked. "They can order the publisher to take them down but once they're on the internet, that's it. We can't stop everyone else from making copies and sharing those."

"We can damned well try," Anton assured her.

For the first time since he'd gotten to know Emma's Chief of Security, Killian was a little scared of the rage radiating out from the man sat across the table from him.

"I um… Can you let me out?" she asked her husband.

Killian looked like he wanted to protest, but he stood anyway. With the tablet still gripped firmly in his right hand, he watched as his wife slid out of her own seat and made her way back down the plane, to the bedroom she'd been sleeping peacefully in only moments before.

The two men stood in silence for a moment, just staring at the closed-door Emma had disappeared behind, until Killian turned back to face Anton once more. "Find who did this to my wife, and make sure they fucking pay for it."

"You know I will," Anton assured him, as he took the tablet back to delete everything on it. He felt dirty just having those invasive images on there.

Kilian hesitated for a moment, clearly torn between wanting more answers and wanting to comfort his wife. In the end, his desire to be with Emma won out, as he left to offer her some much needed comfort, in the way that only he could.

* * *

 **As you may or may not know, the Royal Family have had many issues with invasive paparazzi in the past. I was on the fence about adding this into the story, but in the end I figured it would be more realistic to do so than to leave it out. Much like the reputation I've crafted for Emma and Killian in this story, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are very much a loved and respected part of the Royal Family here. But that didn't stop the press from printing images of a topless Duchess of Cambridge back in 2012.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	32. Chapter 31

"Emma?" Killian called out softly, as he closed the bedroom door behind himself.

His wife was curled up on their bed, hugging his pillow tightly to her chest as silent tears streamed down her face. Killian had never seen her look that despondent before, and it was worrying him.

"Sweetheart?" he tried again, easing himself down softly onto the free side of the mattress. He wanted to give her enough time and opportunity to push him away, should she wish to.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how violated she must have felt in that moment. While the pictures had been taken of the two of them, there was much more of Emma on show than there was of himself. Killian wasn't worried about the entire world seeing him topless. He'd shown that much flesh before on-screen. It was his wife's naked form that bothered him the most.

When she didn't immediately pull away from him, he took that as his sign to move in a little closer, shaping his body around hers so that he could pull her back into his arms. The moment he did, Emma let go of the pillow, choosing to embrace her husband instead.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart," he whispered, as he brushed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"It's not your fault," she stated. The calmness of her voice scared Killian more than her tears did. He had been expecting those. He wasn't expecting this.

"I should have checked, or something..."

"You couldn't have known that someone would violate our privacy that way," Emma countered. "Nobody could have. Because normal human beings, with normal fucking emotions, wouldn't pull that kind of shit."

He ran a soothing hand down her back at the bite of anger to her tone. Anger was definitely better than the deadly calm he'd first been greeted with.

"I know, Love. I know." Killian wasn't really sure what else to say in that moment. There were plenty of words on the tip of his tongue, but none of them were intended for his wife. They would be reserved for the arseholes who had thought this grotesque invasion of privacy was acceptable. And the reassurances that came to mind felt empty to him, knowing that there was very little either one of them could do now those images had been printed.

Killian had never felt so helpless before in his entire life.

"Emma, I…"

"Just hold me," she begged softly. "I don't wanna talk right now. I don't wanna think about it. I just wanna spend some truly private time with my husband, before he goes back to work. We can sort everything else out after that."

Killian tightened his arms around his wife as he made himself more comfortable on the bed. He would never deny Emma her wishes, and certainly not at a time that she needed him most.

* * *

When he was certain that she was fully asleep, Killian slipped off the bed and out of the room. He had no intentions of leaving his wife alone for long, but he wanted to check in with Anton, and he knew that he would need to place some calls before they landed.

"How is she?" their chief of security asked, as soon as his eyes landed on Killian's form.

"Devastated." It was the only word that came to mind as Killian thought back to his wife's form, curled up so small and vulnerable on their bed. "Has there been any news?" he asked on sigh, as he slipped into the seat opposite the giant of a man.

"They've surrendered the images, removed them from their websites, and are recalling the printed publications. We can't expect everyone to turn them in, but it seems like there are more people outraged by what's happened than there are people using it to shame you guys."

"That's one good thing." Killian knew it wasn't a perfect solution. But he also knew it was one of the best outcomes they could have hoped for. At least the entire ordeal wouldn't be dragged out for too long. "Do we know who took the pictures?"

"No. The magazine is refusing to give up their photographer. But the authorities have already arrested their editor in chief. He'll be charged with complicity."

Killian nodded to show his understanding, but said nothing else. He wouldn't rest until the arsehole who had been stood on their balcony was charged. Emma would need that closure, and he would make damned sure she got it.

"I um… Clarence House have prepared a statement they wish to release. It could do with your approval," Anton suggested gently, as he tapped away at his tablet and passed it over for the Duke to read.

"This is probably something Emma should handle," he sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse by approving a statement that she disagreed with.

"You're just as much affected by this as she is," Anton told him firmly. "Maybe this is one of those situations where you should take the reins for once?"

Killian considered his friends words for a moment before nodding his agreement. Anton was right. Damage control needed to be carried out as soon as possible, and at that moment in time, Emma wasn't in a position to take control of it herself. As much as he didn't want to mess everything up, Killian also didn't want to force his wife to deal with something she wasn't ready to face.

"Do you um… do you think I could do this myself?" he asked. "I appreciate what the team's doing. I just feel like maybe it would have more of an impact if it came from me personally?"

Anton surprised him by smiling softly in his friend's direction. It was the first time Killian had seen him smile since the news had broken.

"I think you're absolutely right," he agreed. "You guys won over the love of the public because you were open about how you felt online. You shared that little part of yourselves there, making your relationship more accessible to the world. As much as it breaks protocol, I think a statement written from the heart, and shared on your own platforms, will have a much bigger effect that something that has clearly been written by a press team, and only released through official channels."

"Thanks Ant. Do you mind if I borrow this?" Anton shook his head to assure Killian that he could use the tablet, before reaching into his pocket for the phone they always used for emergency communications while in the air.

"I presume you'll want this too?" he suggested, handing it over before the Duke could speak. "All of the numbers you need are already programmed in to it."

Killian tucked the two devices under his arm as he stood, wanting to get back to Emma before she woke. But he took a moment to reach out and offer his friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he left.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" He recognised that look of guilt on Anton's face. Killian felt it too. It was born from that instinct inside of him, the one that told him he should have done a better job of protecting his wife. But deep down, he knew that Emma had been right. Nobody could have predicted what had happened. And the last thing Killian wanted was to see someone else he loved, beat themselves up for something they weren't responsible for.

"I do," Anton agreed. "Deep down I do. But that doesn't stop me from feeling like I've failed her. And you."

Killian hesitated for a moment as his gaze flicked back over to the closed door at the back of the plane, before he finally brought it back to settle on his friend's anguished face.

"Do you fancy hitting the gym when we get back to LA?" he asked. "I have this overwhelming urge to punch someone. And you look like you feel the same way."

Anton snorted out a bitter laugh at Killian's assessment of the situation, but nodded his agreement nonetheless. "You've got yourself a sweaty date there, Jones."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	33. Chapter 32

Killian was relieved to see that Emma was still curled up on the bed, fast asleep, by the time he made it back to the bedroom. He knew that she wouldn't want to wake alone, after everything that had happened. So he had every intention of making sure that she didn't. But after his talk with Anton, Killian also had every intention of taking care of as much as he possibly could, with regards to the scandal they had found themselves at the centre of, before his wife could wake.

So he started with a call to his director.

He knew that the production team wouldn't be happy to hear that he was planning to take more time away from set. Their schedule was already packed, thanks to his wedding and honeymoon. Which meant that he'd be cutting it fine to make his commitments towards shooting the new season of Fairytales. But as he watched his wife stretch a little in her sleep, Killian couldn't bring himself to care about who he upset.

Emma was hurting.

And Killian was determined to be by his wife's side for as long as she needed him.

Thankfully, his director seemed to understand that he would need some space to set things right, and happily agreed to give him two additional days before he would need to be back in the studio once more. It wasn't long, but Killian hoped it would be enough to help his beloved wife bounce back from this violation of privacy they had suffered.

The second call he placed was to his parents' house, in the hopes of breaking the news before they saw the images themselves.

"Killian?" his mother asked, as soon as the call connected. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mam. It's me," he sighed. If Ailene had been waiting for his call, Killian knew that meant she'd seen the news.

"Oh, my boy. How are you? How's Emma?"

"She um… she's not taking it well," he replied honestly. While he knew that Emma was always portrayed as this strong and confident woman by the media, Killian was also aware that the people who knew her best would know how badly she was handling the situation.

"Of course she's not," his mother scoffed. "There are very few people in the country right now who are taking this well. How _dare_ they print such personal images? Who was taking them?"

"It looks like someone climbed onto our hotel balcony to get them," Killian replied softly, not wanting to wake Emma with his anger. "Anton's team and our lawyers are looking in to who was responsible for this invasion of privacy."

"Good," Ailene snapped back. "I hope they string the bastard up by his balls. That's what scumbags like that deserve."

Killian snorted a little at his mother's anger. He loved that she was just as protective of his wife, as she was of her own children. "I'm not sure ball-stringing would be deemed appropriate for this matter," he explained patiently. "But we're going to make sure we exercise every legal right we have, to punish the people responsible. It will be a good way to send a message to other outlets, that might be tempted to share those images."

"Your brother says media sites here are refusing to share them, out of respect for you both. He assumes there are ways around it, but none of us have gone looking for them. I just hope it will be enough to deter other people from doing the same thing."

"Thanks, Mam."

Ailene let a silence hang between the two of them for a moment, knowing her son needed that time just to gather his thoughts and feelings. While she hadn't seen the images in question, the news had been reporting that while the Duchesses' assets were all hidden due to the angles the shots had been taken from, there was still a fair bit of naked skin on show. And if Ailene knew her son as well as she thought she did, she knew that Killian would have been furious the moment they had been brought to his attention.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she eventually asked, softening her tone a little so as not to take out her own anger on her son. That was the last thing he needed in that moment.

"I don't think so," Killian sighed. He wished this was one of those situations where he could leave everything to his mother, and let her deal with the fallout from it all. Like she used to do, when he was a child. But Killian knew those days were long behind him now. "If anyone calls the house…"

"I know," she cut him off. "We won't say anything. We never do."

"Thanks Mam. I'm um… I'm gonna try and work on a statement to publish about it all while Emma sleeps. Hopefully if we can get it out soon enough, this will blow over relatively quickly."

"I hope so too." Ailene wanted nothing more for her children in that moment, than she did for this scandal to disappear quickly. Emma and Killian were good people. They didn't deserve what was happening to them. "For what it's worth, your brother says he doesn't think this will affect your popularity rating much."

"I couldn't really give a fuck about that right now," Killian laughed bitterly. "We didn't do anything wrong. If people are gonna judge us for having a sex life, then they need to get a life of their own. I bet it'll be the same people who will soon be complaining because we're not planning to have children just yet."

"You're not having kids yet?" Ailene jumped in to ask.

"You're focusing on the wrong issue here, Mam."

"My future grandbabies are never a wrong issue," she protested. "You're both planning to have children eventually, right?"

"Of course we are," Killian sighed. He wasn't really sure how the conversation had switched so drastically. It was definitely a special talent his mother seemed to possess. "We're just gonna wait until our lives are a little less chaotic before we introduce a baby into the mix."

"Okay. Well… I'm not getting any younger," she reminded him gently. "So don't you be waiting too long."

"Hang on a minute. You were the one telling me last year to make sure I wore a condom for my date, because you were too young to be a grandma," Killian teased gently, as a vague memory of a telephone conversation in a hotel room flashed in his mind.

"That was a long time ago, Killian. Don't be pedantic."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	34. Chapter 33

As Killian sat himself gently back down on the bed, he wasn't surprised when his wife immediately rolled over to settle her head in his lap. Emma had always been a cuddly sleeper, and he loved that about her. Before they'd met, Killian had always thought that she would be somewhat cold in her affections as a romantic partner, given how she was portrayed on television. Learning that Emma was an affectionate and loving person, not only to him, but to her friends and family too, had been one of the best parts of their early relationship.

He only hoped that what had happened in France wouldn't make her more reluctant to show her feelings in public, in the future.

Killian dropped his left hand down to run through her hair softly for a moment, making sure his wife was comfortable and sleeping soundly. When he was certain he wouldn't disturb her, he picked up the tablet Anton had loaned to him and switched it back on.

It took him longer than he would ever admit to log into his public Facebook page, but once he was in, Killian's mind froze. He knew that whatever he wrote that day would need to be carefully worded, and convey just the right tone to deliver maximum impact. But as he sat trying to work out how to word his statement, Killian realised that he was a little out of his depth.

The words that were coming to mind were all far too angry and aggressive for him to publish. Especially with Emma's name tied to them. So he sat the tablet back down on the small table to his right, and took a long moment just to center himself.

He watched carefully as his beautiful wife slept peacefully in his arms. Killian took his time cataloging all of those features he'd come to know so intimately, and love so dearly, ever since the moment he'd first met her. Emma always had a way of calming him down, even if she wasn't awake at the time she was doing it. He just wished that he could find the words needed to offer some comfort to her, when she woke again.

Because Killian's heart was breaking for his wife.

It was as he was focused on Emma, and the pain that he knew she was carrying inside, that the words came to him. Killian didn't need to concentration on the anger he was feeling to get his point across, when he could focus on another emotion currently burning inside of him.

The sadness that was clawing its way up his throat every time he thought back to his wife's emotionless eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, as he picked up Emma's left hand and brought it to his lips to place a delicate kiss just above where her rings sat, before carefully easing it back down to his lap.

When he reached for the tablet once more, Killian felt more confident about the words he wanted to write.

* * *

 _I'd just like to take a moment to personally address the images that have been taken and published today by the French magazine,_ _Salut Tout le Monde. I'm sure Clarence House will have their own statement ready to publish on behalf of myself, and my wife. But I felt it was important to convey our true feelings on this matter personally._

 _And this seemed like the most appropriate way to do so._

 _The images were brought to our attention a few hours ago, while Emma and I were on a flight back to Los Angeles. (A flight we are still on)._

 _We would like to make it very clear that those pictures were taken and published without our prior knowledge or consent. The people responsible for this publication went to great lengths to get those images, and in doing so, have grotesquely violated not only our privacy, but also our marriage._

 _I won't apologise for what the images show._

 _I won't be made to feel ashamed for loving my wife, and expressing that love I have for her in a physical manner._

 _The morning the images were taken was a truly beautiful one. Not just because France has been experiencing a lovely summer, but because we had woken together with no pressing needs – no places we needed to be at certain times. We were able to just enjoy the simple comfort that each other's presence always brings to the two of us._

 _What should have been a morning we would always remember fondly, will now forever be tarnished by the selfish needs of others._

 _My wife is truly devastated by the invasive and revealing pictures that have been printed of herself. I am fuming that someone would not only think it acceptable to take those images, but that someone else felt the need to publish them._

 _But most of all, when we look back on what has happened, we are both just so incredibly sad._

 _We are sad that such images would be deemed newsworthy in this day and age, when there are so many more wonderful things taking place in the world that could be celebrated instead._

 _We are sad that there is even a demand for them to begin with, when there are much more beautiful moments to be captured and remembered forever._

 _And most of all, we are sad that someone felt the risks of taking these shots was worth the consequences that we absolutely will be enforcing against those perpetrators._

 _Given time, Emma and I will move on and put this incident behind us. We won't allow this moment to bring us down, and we certainly won't allow it to tarnish the relationship we have with each other._

 _Our love is stronger than that._

 _We will, however, be seeking justice for what has happened._

 _I can confirm at the time of writing this message that the editor for Salut Tout le Monde has already been arrested and charged with complicity. The French authorities are confident that they will find the individual photographer responsible for taking the images, and we will be seeking prosecution to the fullest extent of the law the moment they do._

 _So while Emma and I will eventually move on from this incident, these two individuals will be feeling the effects of their selfish decisions for years to come._

 _We would like to take a moment to urge everyone not to seek out these images._

 _We're aware that now they have been published, they will forever exist somewhere, where people can search for them at will. But my wife and I would be endlessly grateful if you simply reported the sites that do share them, so we can have them removed._

 _We don't condone the outrageous breach of privacy we have suffered, and we hope you won't either._

 _We are also aware that we are not the only people in this world to have suffered such an invasive attack. Millions of people all over the globe have their privacy invaded in a variety of ways, on a daily basis. These incidents range from identity theft all the way through to the posting of revenge porn._

 _Emma and I acknowledge that we are public people with more power and resources at our disposal to seek justice, than some of those who have been effected by these invasive crimes. Therefore, we will be working closely over the remainder of this year with a number of charities, to make sure that victims of these crimes receive the help and justice that they deserve._

 _This is all we will be saying on this matter for now. For any further comments or developments, please reach out to our legal team._

 _Thank you all for your time._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Killian & Emma_

 _Their Royal Highnesses, The Duke and Duchess of Kensington._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	35. Chapter 34

**I apologise for any mistakes in this one. My husband decided he was gonna try and help me with it. After an hour of his 'help,' I finally had to tell him to leave me alone**

* * *

"Emma, Sweetheart? We're landing soon. You have to wake up."

Killian gave his wife's shoulders a gentle shake to rouse her, and when her lashes began fluttering, he bent to press a kiss to her lips.

"Hi," she whispered, as she reached for his hand to hold tightly in her own.

"Hey," he smiled back softly, brushing the hair from her face as he bent once more to place a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry to wake you, Love. But we'll need to strap in soon for landing."

"It's okay. I'll um… I'll go freshen up." Emma pulled herself up to a sitting position slowly, flicking her eyes around the small room as if to reassure herself of where she was.

Killian gave her all the time she needed, watching in silence as the memory of what had happened seemed to flash through her mind, and the stone mask he recognised well descended into place.

When she finally emerged from the small bathroom, that mask was still firmly fixed in place, and there wasn't a stray hair in sight.

"Sweetheart?" Killian stopped his wife with a gentle hand on her arm, and Emma turned to face him with an awkward smile.

He hated the sight of it.

That was not _his_ smile. It was not the one he'd come to know and love so well, over the last year. "You don't have to do this," he told her. "Anton and I… we're your family. You can be vulnerable around us. We won't judge you for that."

The mask cracked a little as Emma laced her fingers with his, to give his hand a firm squeeze. "I know," she replied softly. "But if I drop this wall now, it's not coming back up any time soon. And there will be photographers waiting for us when we leave this plane."

"Okay," he agreed softly. "But just remember, I'll be right here with you the entire time."

Emma nodded her head and made to leave the room, but froze for a moment when she reached for the doorknob. "I'm sorry, Killian. I'm sorry I'm dragging your name through the mud this way. Your family's name…"

"Hey!" he protested firmly, cutting her off before she could get any further. "I chose this life, remember? Me and my family… we all knew what we were getting ourselves into when I choose you. And even knowing what I do now, I can confidently state than neither myself; nor my brother; or our parents would make a different choice in life. _We love you_ , Emma. You're our wife; our sister; and our daughter. You're a Jones now, even if you don't have the name. And once you become a Jones… well… you're kinda stuck with us for life then."

He watched as a small tear slipped its way free of that mask she was wearing to slide down her cheek, before Emma scrubbed it away and blinked harshly as she pulled open the door.

"I love you guys too," she whispered back over her shoulder. "And I might not be a Jones in name, but I always feel like one in my heart."

Killian reached for her free hand and squeezed it tightly, as he followed his wife from the room and back out to the main cabin of the plane.

Anton was still sat where they had last seen the man. He looked more exhausted than Killian had ever seen him look before, but he still had a small smile for Emma, as she took her seat opposite him.

"Has there been any news?" she asked, keeping her tone as firm and businesslike as she possibly could.

Anton took a moment to fill the couple in on the news that he had received from their legal team so far. The French authorities had made progress with identifying the photographer responsible for taking the images, but hadn't yet managed to make the arrest. It seemed like the guy had realised what was coming for him, and the moment his payment for the pictures had cleared, he had withdrawn every penny and fled. But the French police were confident they would catch up to him before the end of the week.

"The statement you wrote and published seems to have gone down well," Anton added, as he looked over to Killian. "Clarence House and Buckingham Palace have both released one of their own to inform the media that Mary and Ruth stand by you, and condemn the actions of the French press. But the news sites have chosen to run with what you wrote, instead of the official press releases."

"You wrote something?" Emma asked softly, turning her full attention to her husband, as that mask of hers cracked a little more.

"I wanted to do something to help." Killian shrugged off her intense gaze, but they both knew it was a big step for him. He wasn't just taking control of the situation they'd found themselves in. He was also presenting himself as a fully-fledged member of the royal family, for the first time since their wedding night. And in doing so, he was confirming his rightful place beside his wife in the family's hierarchy.

Even though there were still some people in the world who didn't yet believe him worthy of that position, Anton was happy to note that a lot had respected the Duke for the way he had handled the situation.

Anton slid another small tablet across the table, already loaded to Killian's Facebook page for Emma to read, if she wished. But the young princess wasn't interested in her husband's written words at that moment. She was far more interested in the ones he had spoken to her since she had woken.

"I love you, my husband," she whispered quietly, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to his cheek, as she dropped her head down to rest against his shoulder.

The angle between the two of them was a little awkward, but Killian still found a way to make it work, as he twisted his body round to face hers.

"I love you too, my Princess."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **I want to add special thanks to Luna, Alexa Ace, Talz and all the guest reviewers for their kind words too.**


	36. Chapter 35

When Emma woke Monday morning, it was to the wonderful feeling of her husband's body wrapped around her own, holding her tight.

Until she realised that the clock by the bed was showing that he should have been on set four hours earlier.

"Killian. Wake up," she called out harshly, turning in his embrace.

"Why? What happened this time?" he groaned into her hair. Jet lag was seriously messing with his internal clock.

"You're late for work."

He cracked one eye open to look up into his wife's worried face, before he pulled her in a little tighter. "I'm not working today," he explained on a yawn. "Go back to sleep."

Emma fought his hold on her to pull herself up to a sitting position against the headboard, and Killian sighed when he realised he wouldn't be getting any more sleep until she got her answers.

"What do you mean you're not working today?"

"I asked for a few days off," he explained carefully. "I wanted to spend them with you. After everything that's happened in the last few days, I didn't wanna leave you alone."

Emma's eyes softened at her husband's sweet words, and she dropped her hand down to scratch her nails gently over his scalp, in a way that she knew always left him feeling calm and relaxed. "You didn't need to do that for me."

"I wanted to," he protested, fighting off another yawn building inside of him. "You've been through a lot in a short space of time. You're still coming to terms with everything, and processing how you feel. I didn't want you to have to go through that alone again. Not now we're married. Not anymore."

Emma slipped down the bed to lay facing her husband once more, as she reached out to continue running her fingers through his hair. "Thank you," she whispered. Just knowing that he was concerned about her suffering alone meant more to her than she would ever be able to voice. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, as he tucked himself into her side.

Emma allowed the movement of her fingers to gently lull him back to sleep, before she pushed herself up into a sitting position once more. When she'd first seen those images on Anton's tablet, her instinct had been to pull away from the people around her, until she could work through her own feelings. Emma was far too used to being surrounded by staff instead of family. And those instincts had been ingrained in her for so long, she was finding it hard to ignore them.

But the moment Killian had first entered that small bedroom and pulled her into his arms, she knew that things would be different this time. Because no matter what happened as a result of that publication, Emma knew that she would always have the love of the man holding her.

And that was all that she truly cared about.

She was still devastated by the violation of their privacy. There had always been a part of her that had naively believed her popularity would protect her from the press, and their need to create drama where it didn't exist. So knowing that those images had been published for everyone to see had rocked her world a little, leaving Emma craving the comfort of her husband more than ever before.

By the time their flight had landed in Los Angeles, she was exhausted from the day of travel and the busy itinerary they'd had in Europe. Thankfully, there were only two photographers waiting to capture their arrival into the country, and both kept a good distance with a well-placed glare from Anton.

There were a few more waiting at the gates to their American home, who quickly scampered when the hulking Chief of Security slipped from the Range Rover to bark something in their direction. But their presence had left Emma feeling defeated when they'd finally unlocked the front door, and she'd slipped up to bed as soon as Killian had locked it behind them, feeling her husband's eyes on her the entire way up.

Now that she was feeling more rested, and a little calmer over what had happened, Emma was ready to take some action of her own. She knew that Killian had issued his own statement on their behalf, but she hadn't felt the desire to read it before that morning.

When she eventually made her way through his touching words, Emma found herself blinking away tears as her eyes dropped down to the beautiful man who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Killian was so scared that he would let her down as he navigated the difficult waters of life as a member of the royal family. And yet, he somehow failed to realise that he was already doing so much better in the life than many of her ancestors had done.

Killian had a beautiful way with words. He always managed to convey the message he wanted to pass along, in the perfect tone he was aiming for. It was one of the things that had kept her replying to his tweets at the beginning of their relationship, and it was one of the biggest reasons the public had fallen in love with him, just as she had.

Emma really couldn't think of anything to add to her husband's words, so she shared his own post across all her social media platforms, before setting the tablet aside once more to stretch back out across the bed. She knew that a shared post wasn't quite the same as making her own, but it had broken her silence on the matter. And the rest could wait until she had something more to say.

For now, Emma was determined to make the most of the extra few days she had with her husband. She would not allow an overly-invasive photographer to ruin her treasured memories with the man she loved. Nor would she allow him to shame her for their actions.

As Emma drifted back to sleep in the arms of her husband, a plan slowly began to form in the back of her mind.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	37. Chapter 36

When Killian woke again the sun was streaming into the room through the gaps in the curtains, and the bed was cool on Emma's side. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, before heading downstairs to see if he could locate his wife.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, when he finally found her in the kitchen, stood over the stove.

"Baking," Emma declared, as she turned to face him, showing off a glimpse of some of the treats that had been hidden behind her.

"I didn't know you could bake," he chuckled. Killian made his way around the island in the center of the room to press a soft kiss to her neck, as he craned his head over her shoulder to see just how much she was hiding.

"I don't do it often. Mainly because I don't have the time or patience for it. But when I need to clear my head, it's a good way of achieving that. Just focusing on the recipes so that everything comes out as it should keeps my mind busy, and away from whatever I'm trying to forget."

Killian tightened his arms around her waist as he watched her gently heat something in a pan, before he pulled away to take a seat close by. He didn't want to smother his wife with his love, but he did want her to know that he was close by, should she need someone to turn to.

"So… I read your statement," Emma eventually said, pulling her husband's attention away from Rogan, who had ambled over to him for a fuss, and back to herself. "It was beautifully worded, Killian. Thank you for doing that for us."

"I didn't wanna overstep. But I also didn't want you to feel like you had to keep taking care of all of this yourself. We're a partnership now, so I felt like I should step up and take on some of those responsibilities for the two of us."

Emma twisted the dial on the stove to turn off the gas, as she moved the pan over to a large cutting board. After washing her hands, she made her way over to where her husband was sitting.

"I love you," she told him, as he opened his arms to invite her to slide down into his lap. "And I trust you. I trust you to speak on our behalf when I can't. You _never_ need to worry about that. You did us both proud."

Killian dropped his forehead down to rest against her own, shutting his eyes for a moment just to savour her words. He hadn't realised how much he needed to hear them, until his wife had spoken them.

When he opened his eyes once more Emma's were also closed, so he leaned in a little closer to brush his nose against hers, before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight," she said suddenly, startling him so much he almost dropped her.

"Are you sure? I wasn't certain if you'd be up for leaving the house right now."

"I wasn't before I read your statement. But now… You're right, Killian. I don't wanna let some selfish arsehole ruin this month for us. We _just_ got married. And we were doing nothing wrong. We have a couple of extra days together now. So I'm not gonna let what happened ruin that for us. Let's go out for dinner and show the rest of the world that it's going to take a damned sight more than a couple of risqué pictures of us together to kill our relationship."

"This is why I love you," he beamed back at her. "You're amazing."

"As you are," she chuckled, leaning back in his embrace to escape the scratch of his slightly longer stubble, as he rubbed his chin affectionately into the space between her left shoulder and the side of her neck. "Stop it. I need to finish off this curd for the cupcakes before it curdles."

"That would be a tragedy," he agreed, but he didn't let up on his attack. "What kind of cupcakes are they?"

"Lemon meringue," she giggled. "Your mum mentioned months ago that it was your favourite desert."

"Ugh. I was wrong. _This_ is why I love you."

* * *

When they took Rogan out for a walk along the beach later that afternoon, Emma was hyperaware of the eyes that were focused on the two of them. She tried to tell herself that she was being paranoid. No matter where she went, she usually drew some kind of attention. But after everything that had happened over the weekend, she couldn't help but think that the few people around them, _their_ _neighbours_ , were whispering behind their backs.

"Are you okay?" Killian asked, as he let go of her hand in favour of pulling her into his side. He always seemed to sense when she needed him most.

"Yeah. I'm just being paranoid," she assured him, as she shook her head a little to clear it. "It's stupid."

"Of course it's not," her husband scoffed. "Do you remember when I was in London before our first date?" Killian waited for Emma to nod her agreement before he continued speaking. "Do you remember how I told you that I thought everyone was staring at me? Well… they were. And it was completely unnerving. I've gotten used to the looks a little more since we started seeing each other. But that doesn't mean that I don't occasionally feel that paranoia too. It's human nature to worry, Emma. Especially after something big has happened, like this privacy breach. Just don't let it get to you, okay? It'll be harder to shake off if you do."

"When did you become so wise?" Emma wondered, as she turned to loop her arms around his neck.

"Well, I don't know if anyone's told you this… but I'm a duke now. I'm supposed to impart words of wisdom with my newfound duties."

Emma giggled happily in his arms as she allowed the moment just to wash over the two of them, calming her nerves and clearing her mind. Killian always had a wonderful way of grounding her when she needed him most. Even if he hadn't always been there to hold her as he did so.

"What's wrong?" he asked, after a long moment had passed with his wife saying nothing as she stared out over the ocean.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. That's all."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	38. Chapter 37

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked, as she stepped into the kitchen a little later that day.

"Yeah. I was just making us a reservation," Killian replied, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He'd actually been making special arrangements for their dinner that evening. But he wanted to surprise his wife with them. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Emma? You've got nothing to prove to me, or the rest of the world. If you wanna stay home and veg on the sofa, then we can do that."

"I'm sure." She made her way around the kitchen island, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she did, to lean in and press a kiss to her husband's cheek. He'd shaved while he'd been in the bathroom, getting ready for their evening out. And while she didn't hate the baby-soft skin of his face, it was an odd sensation to get used to after the familiar scratch of stubble. "I'm doing this for _me,_ Killian. If I shut myself away in here for too long then I'm always gonna be paranoid about what the rest of the world is thinking about me. I'd rather get back out there now, under my own terms."

Killian dropped his head down to rest on top of her own, as he tucked his wife into his side. "You're a remarkable woman, Your Highness."

"You're not so bad yourself," Emma chuckled, before pulling out of his embrace. "Now… How do I look?

Killian had to admit that he was a little surprised by his wife's choice of attire for the evening. He'd been expecting her to be dressed as elegantly as she could be, following all of the ordinary traditions for a princess. But instead, Emma had opted for a lose white shirt that would keep her cool in the Los Angeles sun. It was tucked into a pair of black shorts that fell just above the middle of her thighs, and was covered by a black blazer. To finish her look she'd pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and had added her new, favourite, black, strappy sandals. It was quite possibly the most elegant anyone had ever looked whilst wearing shorts before.

And it served the wonderful purpose of telling the world that after the scandal from that weekend, Emma wouldn't be forced into changing her ways to appease others.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You always do."

"Is it okay for the restaurant?" she worried, looking down at her bare legs.

"If it's not then I'm sure they'll soon be changing their dress code," he chuckled. "Now, come on. The longer we stand here procrastinating, the lower the odds become of us actually leaving the house tonight."

Emma giggled lightly as she leaned forward to brush a kiss to Killian's lips. When they pulled apart she didn't hesitate to slip her hand into his own, while he grabbed his keys from the counter top and guided her through to the garage.

* * *

It was nice for Killian to make the drive to the restaurant that evening himself. He knew that it meant he'd have to limit his alcohol consumption over dinner, but his new diet for _Reputation_ had already done that for him, so it wasn't really much of an imposition. With his new status in life, Kilian had found himself being driven more placed than he drove himself to. So whenever he or Emma had the chance to use their rental, they both relished that feeling of freedom that came from being in control of their own vehicle once more.

Of course, Anton and his team were following close behind in the usual Range Rover. But given what had happened in Paris, Killian would never complain about that.

When he finally pulled the car into a parking space at the restaurant, Emma was looking a little more relaxed about the night ahead. There didn't appear to be any photographers lurking around the building. And while they both knew that would change when they were spotted together inside, Killian also knew that it would be easier to deal with on the way out, rather than on the way in.

"Are you ready?" he checked with his wife, as he slipped off his seatbelt and opened the car door.

"As I'll ever be," she replied honestly, that hint of doubt creeping back in to the corners of her eyes. Killian knew that to anyone who didn't know Emma well, it would be impossible to spot. But he recognised it immediately. And he hated seeing it there.

As soon as he was by her side, Emma slipped her hand into his, and Killian gave it a gentle squeeze to help reassure her fears. He could feel Anton's reassuring presence just a step behind them as they made their way through the front door of the restaurant, to be greeted by the manager.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses. We have your table waiting for you," he told them, the slight twinge to his accent betraying his Italian heritage. "The rest of your party has already arrived."

"Rest?" Emma turned wide eyes up to her husband, who simply nodded his head over to the table that had been reserved for them that evening, and the two other guests that were already sat around it. "Victoria," she sighed in relief, as she dropped Killian's hand to pull her friend in for a tight hug.

The two men exchanged brief greetings and manly hugs of their own, before awkwardly shuffling around the table to greet the other's spouse.

"What are you two doing here?" Emma asked, as Killian helped her into a seat at the table, before taking his own beside her.

"Your husband thought you might appreciate some company tonight," the fashion designer answered easily. "How are you doing?"

Emma swallowed hard as the atmosphere around the table shifted drastically. She knew that the pictures would be the elephant in the room that evening. She just hadn't expected them to be addressed so soon.

"I'm okay… I think. Give me a couple of days and then ask me again?"

"I know that feeling well," Victoria commiserated, as she shifted a little closer to her own husband. "But honestly, you guys have nothing to worry about. There's far more outrage about the fact that those pictures were taken to begin with, than there is about the contents of them."

"Thanks, Victoria."

Emma hadn't realised until that moment just how much she needed that reassurance from someone that wasn't her husband, or a member of her family. She'd worked hard to build a reputation for herself that was both fitting of her position, and accurately reflected her own personality. While she knew that in the grand scheme of things a small blemish on that reputation wouldn't be the end of the world, the thought that she had potentially ruined not only her own, but Killian's too, had gotten to her more than she would have liked.

"That really does help," she assured her friend, as she pulled her own seat a little closer to her husbands, to allow him to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for a trip to Mercado de San Miguel in Madrid, Spain in 2010.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	39. Chapter 38

Emma should have known that her husband would have made plans to make sure their evening out was as comfortable for her, as it possibly could be. Having Victoria and David join them for dinner meant that there were no awkward silences in the conversation, and there was also no dwelling upon what had happened over the weekend. While the pictures were still there, taunting her every time she allowed her mind to drift, for most of the night, Emma found that she was able to lock them away, as she focused on enjoying her time with her friends.

When Killian excused himself to use the restroom, just before their coffee was due to be served, David offered to join him, leaving Emma alone with her fashion designer friend.

"How are you doing?" Victoria wondered quietly, as she watched the men joke their way through the restaurant, and over to the bathrooms.

"I don't really know," Emma sighed honestly. "I mean, when I look at those images objectively, all I can see is how beautiful they are. There's nothing sordid or dirty about them. I love my husband, and for me, it shows in those pictures. But then when I look at them knowing what I do, I feel so violated. Like the whole world has now seen this side to our relationship that only the two of us should ever have known."

"That makes sense," Victoria assured her, as she reached for Emma's hand. "As your friend, when I saw them I was so angry for you. David and I have had our fair share of scandals, but nothing quite like this. I felt disgusted for you both. And I still do. But as your friend, I can also see the beauty in those images. Your love for each other is so obvious in them."

Victoria was quiet for a moment as she allowed her words to sink in, before she finally lifted her eyes to meet her friend's. "Tell me if I'm out of line here," she began firmly, before adding, "But if it were me in your situation right now… I think I'd own it."

"Own it?" Emma asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Killian kind of already did," Victoria explained. "In his statement, he made it clear that he refused to feel ashamed for what had happened, and that went down well. People liked that he wasn't apologising for doing what people in love do. I think _you_ should do the same thing. And I think it needs to come from you, not just a shared statement or post. It needs to be said in your own words, Emma. That way, you might find yourself coming to terms with what has happened better than you currently are. It sounds ridiculous, but by owning what has happened, you'll find that it will be much harder for people to make you feel bad about the situation."

Emma said nothing in reply, but when Killian and David returned, she did allow Victoria's words to float through her mind, as she relaxed back into her husband's warm embrace.

* * *

By the time the four of them left the restaurant that evening, Emma was so relaxed that she barely noticed the photographers that were waiting for them.

"Your Highnesses," one called out, startling her attention away from her adorable husband, and across the street to where they were waiting. Emma felt Killian tense beside her as he dropped her hand to slip his arm protectively around her waist. "Do you have any comments to make about the images that have been published of the two of you together over the weekend."

"All of our comments have already been made," Killian snapped back. "Check my Facebook page."

"Nothing you wanna add?" the guy asked, his gaze focused entirely on Emma this time.

"Come on," Killian whispered to his wife. "Ignore them."

"Actually… there is something I wanna add," she said, starling both the photographers, and the people around her. But Victoria's words had been on her mind for most of the evening, and Emma wanted to act upon the advice her friend had given to her.

The journalist seemed to sense that he was onto a scoop, as he quickly pulled out a Dictaphone and hit record, while he waited for her to speak.

"My husband and I just had our privacy violated in the worst way possible," Emma began confidently. "And I'm not gonna lie… it hurt. It still does, whenever I think about what has happened. But do you know what… I'm not ashamed of the pictures that were posted."

Emma could feel her husband tense beside her in shock. She'd said very little since she'd been shown the pictures, so she couldn't blame him for thinking that she hated them for what they showed.

"I'm not ashamed of them because to me, they show two people who are very much happy and in love with each other. They might be much more physically revealing than I would have liked, but they're no more emotionally revealing than what you see every time my husband and I step out together. They depict two consenting adults in a happy and healthy relationship. So I refused to allow people to shame me for what they represent. And I refuse to dwell upon them too. Therefore, this will be the last either of us will have to say on this matter. Any further questions can be directed to our lawyers. And if you continue to press the issue, I'll contact the authorities to have you removed from our lives."

Even though her parting words were rather harsh, Emma still found herself smiling up loving at the man by her side. Victoria had been right. That one small statement had lifted so much weight from her shoulders. Weight that Emma hadn't even realised she'd been carrying.

She reached up to run her fingers along the line of her husband's jaw, and back into his hair. "I love you," she whispered, for his ears only.

"I love you too," Killian whispered back, as he bent to brush his lips to hers.

The photographers seemed to realise they wouldn't be getting anything else out of the newly married royals that evening, as they took a few pictures of the couple together, before getting back into their vans to drive off.

"Oh," Victoria pouted, as she watched them leave. "I never got to add my piece to the whole situation. I don't have to be as diplomatic as you two do." Her husband chuckled as he wrapped his own arm around her shoulders, and bent to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Well you could always post it to Facebook," Emma suggested. "I hear that's what all the best people are doing these days."

"Hey!" Killian protested, but there was absolutely no heat behind it. Because the smile she had turned his way, was the most natural he'd seen her wear since they'd left France.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	40. Chapter 39

Emma groaned as she rolled over in bed, only to find her husband's side of it cool to the touch. The clock on the bedside table showed it was a little after nine. Which meant that Killian had left the house almost four hours earlier that morning.

The two of them had spent a relaxing final day together on the beach with Rogan, taking lazy strolls along the shore between dips in the cool water, before they had returned to the house to wash up. David and Victoria had invited them to their own LA home for dinner that evening, and the newly married royals had been more than happy to accept the invitation, knowing that their free time was about to become limited once again.

Killian's return to set for Reputation meant that they had less than three weeks left in Los Angeles, before they would be flying up to Vancouver for him to begin work on Fairytales. Emma knew that with her husband taking the extra two days off at the start of the week, it would mean his remaining fifteen days on set would become much more gruelling for him.

After allowing herself a moment to just savour the peace of the house so early in the morning, Emma pulled herself from the comfort of her bed, and slipped on one of Killian's discarded shirts from the day before.

Rogan had sought refuge from the heat of the day in the kitchen, but he perked up a little when he saw his human entering the room.

"Good morning," she greeted, dropping down to give the dog a kiss and a good scratch behind his ears, before she washed her hands to make herself a light breakfast.

When she'd first flown out the USA with her husband, Emma had been a little lost for how to spend her days, without her usual workload to keep herself busy. But she'd quickly settled into a routine that allowed her to keep busy, whilst also providing herself with the regular stimulation and feelings of accomplishment that she often enjoyed.

So as she ate her breakfast and sipped at her coffee, Emma began sorting through the mail that had been delivered to their home. The couple were still receiving dozens of cards and messages each day to congratulate them on their wedding. Emma had already managed to fill an entire wall of their home at Clarence House before the big day had arrived, and since then, she'd set to work filling another in their Los Angeles home with well wishes.

Killian had also found himself receiving a number of requests for his patronage since they had returned from their honeymoon. Emma had been helping him to sort the requests into piles that he had rejected, and those that he was strongly considering. She'd then used the summer to send out polite rejection messages to each of those organisations, explaining that the Duke was incredibly busy, but would gladly offer his support in a number of other ways, when he was able to.

By the time she'd finished personalising and printing each of the rejection letters for that day's batch of mail it was edging closer to lunch time, and Emma was starting to miss her husband. He usually called during his breaks, but he'd only been able to send the one message to her that morning, and she found that she was missing his words.

"Rogan?" Emma called out, as she closed down her laptop to take a small break. "Do you wanna go for a walk along the beach, Boy?"

The young puppy barked his agreement as he ran after his human, his tail thumping through the air wildly with his excitement.

* * *

While Emma and Rogan were enjoying the breeze by the ocean, Killian was desperate to get out from under the intense lighting of the studio.

As soon as he'd arrived on set that morning, he had been rushed into the hair and makeup trailer before being bundled into the wardrobe department. With the two days he'd taken off, he needed to shoot some of his solo coverage that had been filmed with his stunt double at the start of the week, before the others arrived to begin shooting the day's scenes.

Killian had been kept so busy going from scene to scene that he hadn't even had the time to sit down and message his wife, let alone place a call to see how she was doing.

He hated that after everything they'd been through recently, he was once again being kept from her.

"You know, you really only have yourself to blame," Harry supplied helpfully, as the director yelled cut and reset once more.

"Yeah. I'm well aware of that. Thanks, Mate," Killian snapped back.

While his co-stars had given him no indication that they were aware of who he was married to, they had made it blatantly clear during their time together that they didn't like the special treatment Killian was being given. He'd heard whispers of them chalking it up to his pretty looks, or because the studio was pushing him for award season, but nobody had yet mentioned royalty to him, or in his presence.

Which he was incredibly grateful for.

Because the last thing Killian needed during his final few weeks with the studio, was for his co-stars to be made aware of the naked pictures of his wife that were currently circulating online. His jealousy already burned strong at the thought of so many people around the world being treated to a sight that only he should ever know. It was only being held at bay by the knowledge that nobody who knew him or Emma personally, had actually viewed those images.

But Killian was dreading the day that would all change.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	41. Chapter 40

"Jesus, what did that bag ever do to you?" Anton asked, as he took a moment to grab a bottle of water for each of them from the mini fridge at the side of the room.

That morning, Killian had asked his Chief of Security if he felt like joining him at the gym, before his time on set, and Anton had gladly agreed to the offer. He'd been itching to work out his frustrations since the moment he'd been informed of the security breach in Paris.

But it looked like the Duke had been in need of their session _far_ more than he had been.

"It's nothing," Killian lied, as he pulled off his gloves to accept the drink Anton was offering to him.

"That's not nothing," his friend snorted. "That's a whole lot of something, Killian. And it's fine. I get it. I'm only staff, so you don't need to open up to me. But if you're _that_ angry about something, it's probably a good idea to talk to _someone_ about it."

Killian's entire stance shifted immediately at the older man's words. "I'm not… I just don't want to bury you under my crap when you have plenty of your own to deal with right now," he explained. "It's not because you're staff. _Everyone_ knows that nobody in our home thinks of you as just being staff, Anton. You're part of our family."

"Thanks."

Killian couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure that underneath all of that facial hair that Anton wore, the hulking guy might have been blushing a little. But he didn't want to make things between the two of them any more awkward than they needed to be, so he decided not to bring it up.

"I hate my job," he began softly instead. "Not acting in general. I love that. And I love working on Fairytales. But this film… I hate it. I hate the atmosphere on set. I'm pretty sure most of my co-stars have no idea who I am. They just keep seeing me getting all of this special treatment, and they don't think that I deserve it. I've not been in the industry as long as they have. I don't have the filmography they have. I haven't been nominated for the awards they have. So to them, I'm not only completely undeserving of the role I have, but I'm also a jerk for getting all these special allowances. And I hate how difficult that's making things."

Anton sat in silence for a moment as he fiddled with the bottle between his hands. It was a kind of silence that Killian knew meant he was thinking about how best to word his reply. Not the kind that came from someone who wasn't listening, or didn't care.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" he finally asked.

"My co-workers?" At Anton's nod of agreement, Killian replied with, "Because I don't want them to treat me any differently."

"But they already are," his friend argued. "You're being singled out because of their incorrect perceptions about you. And whilst they're likely to form some more untrue opinions when they do find out the truth, you might find them to be a little more accepting with a better understanding of your unique situation."

Killian hadn't thought about things that way before. He hadn't wanted to be treated differently to any other actor on set, so when it became clear that his co-stars had no idea who he was married to, he decided to keep things that way, hoping that it would help him to settle in a little better. And when he realised that he was the outcast amongst them all, he hadn't wanted to bring it up in case they saw it as him trying to seek attention. He hadn't stopped to think that telling them the truth might help him to fit in a little better.

"Do you really think so?" he asked softly.

"I can't be sure," Anton argued. "Human beings have a way of surprising me. And not always in a good way. But I do think you might find them a touch more understanding if you did. And if they're not – then you know that they're all complete twats who are absolutely undeserving of your time and attention away from set."

Killian snorted out a laugh at Anton's choice of insult, as he raised his eyes to meet his friend's. "Thanks, Man. I really needed to hear that."

"No problems."

A not-entirely uncomfortable silence settled over the two men as they allowed their heartrates to calm, whilst they slowly drained their water bottles. It was only when Anton tossed his into the recycling bin on the other side of the gym, that Killian decided to finally speak up.

"What about you?" he asked. "What's on your mind right now?"

"You mean besides the obvious?" Anton scoffed, as he stood up suddenly. He let the silence hang heavily in the air for a moment, until Killian was certain that his plan was to simply avoid the question.

"I drafted a resignation letter," he mumbled eventually, keeping his back turned to his friend. "Jackie was the one who talked me out of submitting it. But I didn't destroy it like she told me to."

"Why the hell not?" Killian demanded. "You know that if you'd handed that letter to Emma she would have rejected it, right? You're a part of the family, Anton. We don't wanna lose you."

"I failed both you _and_ her in Paris," he snapped back, as he whirled on his friend. "Anyone else would have resigned on the spot."

"Some idiot scaled a couple of hotel balconies, Anton. You couldn't have predicted that. _Nobody_ would have predicted that."

"But I should have," he snarled. "Don't you get it yet, Killian? If some idiot can scale a hotel to take pictures of the two of you, that means some psychopath can also scale a hotel to hurt you both. And that's a situation I _never_ should have left you in. If it's possible, I should have thought it through and had it covered. That's literally my job description."

"Anton," Killian implored, as he reached out to lay a hand over the man's bicep. (Which was probably thicker than Killian's legs). " _Nobody_ saw this coming. You didn't let us down, and you didn't leave us vulnerable. If someone wants to hurt us, then they're going to do anything they can to make that happen. No matter what you do. This isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself for it. Emma wouldn't want that, and I certainly don't want that either."

Anton softened a little at his friend's words, but the tension didn't completely leave his shoulders. Not that Killian could blame him for that. He'd felt like he'd been carrying enough of his own concerns and doubts since those pictures had been posted.

"Do you fancy hitting the bag a little more before I need to be on set? You know, as long as you're not too tired," he teased, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Oh, I still have plenty left in me," Anton chuckled, already pulling on his gloves as he headed back for the training area they had just left. "Try and keep up, Your Highness."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **After a busy week with work last week, I'm hoping to get back on to schedule this week.**


	42. Chapter 41

Friday morning Emma once again found herself waking to an empty bed, but this time it was with a smile on her face. Belle had returned to the country earlier that week, after spending some time getting to know her boyfriend's family, and the two women had made plans for their day.

But that wasn't the only thing that left the princess smiling that morning.

While Killian was still busy with work, the two of them had decided to make the remainder of their Saturday evenings in Los Angeles date nights, and Emma had booked tickets to the ballet for that weekend. Her husband had never attended a live performance before, and after seeing how excited Emma was when she found out that the Los Angeles Ballet company would be performing one of her favourite pieces that weekend, he had insisted on making time for the two of them to attend the show.

Emma had wanted to take some time to pamper herself a little before her big date night, and to help herself fully relax after the events of the previous weekend, so she'd made plans at the best spa in the country, and had invited Belle and Colette to join her.

The three women had decided to meet at one of their favourite restaurants for brunch that morning, so after going for a run along the beach with Rogan, Emma had hopped into the shower, and then dressed for the beautiful Los Angeles summer. She'd picked a green wrap dress that had been printed with beautiful flower designs, and tied over her left hip, for the occasion. A pair of nude, strappy heels and a matching sun hat were all the accessories she needed, as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the front door.

Anton was once again waiting for her beside the Range Rover, and quickly helped Emma into the vehicle, before taking his own place behind the wheel. It was only when they pulled out onto the road that the Duchess decided to voice what was on her mind.

"Killian tells me that you blame yourself for what happened in Paris," she stated.

"Of course he did," Anton sighed. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing. I had to pull that much out of him, but he refused to say anything else. He just suggested that we should talk about your concerns."

Anton felt a little bad for thinking the worst of Killian. While he hadn't been overly keen on the actor's presence in Emma's life when the two of them had first met, the man had gone on to continually prove every doubt Anton held as false, so it really should have been no surprise that the Duke had kept the contents of their conversation to himself.

"Yeah," he confessed quietly. "I do. I failed you both, and I guess… I guess I'm just struggling to accept that right now."

"You didn't fail us, Anton," she whispered back, sliding forward in her seat to rest her hand gently over the arm he had closest to her. "Nobody was expecting that. _Nobody._ You've done far more for me than I could have ever dreamed of. Yes, you may be hired by my family as my Chief of Security, but we all know that's not your real title in my life. You're the closest thing I have to a father figure now. And I get it. Failing to protect the people you love is scary. I um… I worry about that every day. Not in the physical sense because, let's face it, while I'm fairly in shape, we all know that I wouldn't stand a chance in an actual fight. But I worry about what my presence in the Jones family's life has done to them emotionally. I worry about how to protect these new family members and friends I have, from both the press and the public. And I'm constantly questioning if I'm actually doing the right thing. But I think that's part of the package. When you care enough about someone, you constantly worry about them. I'm not sure that's an aspect of life anyone can truly escape."

Anton briefly removed his hand from the wheel of the car to cover Emma's, offering it a gentle squeeze before he moved it back to the rigid driving position he always kept to, with her in his car.

"Thank you, Emma. I just… I don't ever want to be the person who makes you vulnerable," he explained. "I promised your father before he passed away that I would do my best to keep you safe at all times. And that weekend in Paris, I failed him just as much as I failed you."

"My father would be proud of the job you've done, Anton. And he certainly wouldn't blame you for what happened in Paris. So please, don't blame yourself on his behalf. I might have been young when he passed away, but I knew him well enough to know that he would _never_ have condoned that."

Anton's eyes briefly flicked away from the road to meet Emma's in the mirror, as he told her, "Thank you. I'll sleep better tonight hearing those words from your mouth," before they settled back on the road he was navigating. "Have you um… have you spoken to your mother since the incident?" he asked, attempting to deflect the attention away from himself.

"No," Emma replied softly.

She'd been dodging her mother's calls since their return to LA, opting for messages instead to let Mary know how she was doing. While Emma was slowly coming to terms with what had happened and how she felt about it all, she hadn't been ready to face her mother's feelings about the issue.

"You should call her," Anton instructed. "Mary worries about you, but right now, she's also missing you. You might have left home years ago, but you hadn't left the country back then."

"Yeah, you're right," she eventually agreed, feeling the shame welling up inside of her at his words. She'd been avoiding her mother's calls until she knew she would be ready to speak with her. So Emma hadn't given much thought about how her actions would have only added to Mary's concerns.

"Hey Ant, do you think you could take the scenic route to the restaurant?" she asked, as she pulled her phone from her bag and scrolled down to her mother's number in the directory.

"I already am," he chuckled. "We'll be there in around thirty minutes."

That would give Emma plenty of time to have a quick chat with her mother, and ease both of their worries.

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for press interviews at Los Cabos Film Festival, September 2017.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	43. Chapter 42

As Emma made her way through the small restaurant and towards the deck outside, she felt lighter than she had since her return to Los Angeles. Mary had been so relieved to hear from her daughter. While she didn't bring up the picture leak herself, Emma could hear her mother's concern in every word she spoke, and how it eased slightly with her daughter's genuine assurances that she was coping okay with everything that had happened.

Emma hadn't realised how much better she would feel talking things over with the person who was arguably one of her best friends. And given what she knew of her mother, she suspected that it had lifted a huge weight from Mary's shoulders too.

It didn't take her long to spot Belle and Colette, sitting under the cover of a large white umbrella, as they both sipped on what appeared to be cool glasses of juice. The two women stood when they noticed the princess approaching them, as Emma offered them a wide smile, and then gave each of them a hug.

Colette looked a little startled by her actions, but she didn't hesitate to return the affection being shown to her by the young princess. Ever since Belle had first introduced her mother to Emma, Colette had felt like one of the fangirls who adored her daughter's work so much.

She had, of course, known about Belle's friendship with the princess, and had seen plenty of pictures that her daughter had sent to her, or that the press had printed of the two of them together. But seeing pictures and video of the princess was nothing at all like meeting the young woman in the flesh.

Emma exuded an air of calm authority, one that both helped to reassure the people she was meeting with, but also served to remind them that they were dealing with an actual princess, and not just someone playing dress-up.

"How are you doing?" Belle asked, as the three women took their places around the table, while Anton took his own at the one just behind them.

"I'm okay," Emma replied honestly. "I've um… I've talked it all through with a lot of people this past week, and I'm definitely in a better place for it. But I'm not gonna deny that this spa day is much needed, and has come at the perfect time."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Colette asked sadly. She'd heard the reports about the pictures that had been taken and printed of the Duke and Duchess of Kensington, while they were in Paris. Both she and her husband had been absolutely enraged that someone could be so insensitive, like most of the rest of the world had been. While she didn't know Emma and Killian well, Colette knew that they were both good people who didn't deserve what had happened to them.

"Just don't go searching for the images," Emma teased. "We're trying to have them all removed, but the less traffic these sites get, the less interested someone will be in opening a new one to upload the pictures to, when the old ones are shut down."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Belle assured her friend. "None of us have gone looking for them. That's your private moment, and we don't want to be part of the reason it was intruded upon."

Emma reached across the table to gently squeeze her friend's hand in thanks, before pulling back to fix on her best smile for the server that was making his way over to their table.

* * *

After a light brunch spent enjoying good conversation with some wonderful people, the three women headed for the best spa in the state, ready for some much need relaxation and pampering.

But on the other side of town, Killian was busy shooting a grueling fight scene for Reputation. The director had wanted as little of the shots to involve their stunt team as possible, so he and his fellow co-star, Ryan, had spent plenty of time in the studio, working with choreographers to make sure they managed to hit their marks. While he'd felt pretty confident in his abilities inside of the studio, recreating the fight sequence under the harsh lights of the set, and with so many eyes from the production crew watching their every move, left Killian feeling more self-conscious than ever before.

Thankfully, Ryan was one of the only people he seemed to have connected with during his time in Los Angeles. Unfortunately for Killian, the day was slated to be his friend's last one on set, with the big fight scene being Ryan's parting mark on the movie.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he dropped down next to Killian in their chairs, when the director had yelled cut for the fourth time in less than an hour.

"Yeah. I just wanna get this right, you know? It's such an important scene and I really don't wanna mess it up."

"You're doing well," Ryan reassured him. "Don't overthink everything. It will just make it all worse."

"Thanks, Man." Killian relaxed back into his seat and pulled out his phone, hoping for the opportunity to message Emma while he had some downtime. He knew that she'd be busy most of the day, but that didn't stop him from missing her.

"Is that your wife?" Ryan asked, his attention focused on the image Killian had set on his lock screen. It was a picture that had been taken on their honeymoon, while the two of them were still damp from their swim in the ocean, but so clearly happy to be in each other's arms.

His wife looked almost incandescent in it.

"Yeah. That's Emma," he explained, smiling fondly.

"She looks a little familiar. Is she an actress?" Ryan's brow creased as he attempted to work out where he'd seen Emma's face before.

Killian couldn't really blame the guy for his confusion. It wasn't like many people often got to see images of his wife in nothing but a white and navy striped bikini.

"She's um… she's a princess," he replied softly, hoping not to startle the man sat to his left too badly.

"I'm sure she is," he chuckled.

"No. I mean she's literally a princess," Killian whispered. "She's um… my wife is Princess Emma, the Duchess of Kensington. She's first in line to the throne of the United Kingdom and Common Wealth realms."

Ryan's eyes widened in shock at Killian's confession before dropping down to the image on his screen once more, and then rising slowly to meet his friend's.

"Well shit."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	44. Chapter 43

When Killian returned home from work on Saturday afternoon, it was to find his wife already sat at her dressing table. She was wearing nothing but a pale-yellow silk robe, and her hair was hanging in loose, wet, waves around her shoulders.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted, as he bent to press a quick kiss to her lips. "How was your day?"

Emma turned her attention away from the mirror she had been using to apply her foundation, and over to her husband, who was already busy pulling off his clothes as fast as he could, without tripping. "It was good, thanks," she chuckled, as she watched him struggle a little with his t-shirt.

She rose gracefully from the bench she'd been sitting on, to make her way over to him. Killian paused his attempts to wiggle out of the offending garment the moment her hands landed on his firm chest.

"I spent some time this morning at the local children's hospital, and then when I got back, I talked Uncle George through some work he needed to file for father's foundation." Emma quickly untangled her husband's shirt, before helping him lift it up and over his head, to toss into the laundry basket. "Slow down," she chastised gently. "We have time."

"Sorry, Love." Killian wrapped a strong arm around her waist to pull his wife in closer, before dropping his lips down to hers for the kind of hello kiss he should have given her the first-time round. Emma's hands lingered over his bare chest, exploring the new ridges and dips that she'd become so familiar with in the last few months, before they pulled apart to rest their foreheads together.

"You know, we don't _have_ to go out tonight if you're too tired," she told him, as she reached up to run her fingers gently through the hair at the back of his neck. "I'd be just as happy ordering in and curling up on the sofa with you to watch a movie."

"I know we don't. But I _want_ to," he assured her. "I've missed spending time with my wife. And I think it's about time we changed that."

Emma stretched up on her toes once more to brush a sweet kiss to her husband's lips, before she pulled back with a blissful smile on her face. "Then go and take a shower, Hubby. Do you want me to pick a suit for you while you're in there, or do you already have one in mind?"

"Go ahead and grab me one. You have better taste than I do anyway," he teased, as he tenderly squeezed her hip, on his way through to the bathroom.

* * *

Killian smiled softly as he emerged ten minutes later, wrapped up in a towel, to find a simple black suit laid out on the bed, along with a crisp, white dress shirt. He hadn't known the first thing about how to dress for a night at the ballet, but he had asked Anton to book them a table at a restaurant close to the theatre, and that came with its own formal dress code. Emma hadn't set out a tie for him to wear though, and Kilian wasn't sure if that was just an oversight on her part, or a deliberate fashion choice. Either way, he assumed that when she emerged from her dressing room, he'd have his answer.

He'd just sat down to lace up his shoes when Emma made her way back into the room, rifling through her clutch bag.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he praised. "We should go to the ballet more often."

"I wouldn't joke about that if I were you," she teased. "I'd go every weekend if I could."

Emma had picked a knee-length, sleeveless dress for the evening. The simple nude gown had been completely covered by a black mesh, that was embellished with a series of different patterns. The fabric around her pleated skirt was a little heavier, making it appear slightly darker than her top. But perhaps the best part of her dress was the beautifully bright flowers that had been sewn onto it.

They reminded Killian of his wife's beautifully bright personality.

The first cluster started over her left hip, with another bunch spreading out to cover her midriff, almost reaching to the opposite side of the gown. A grouping had been placed just above the first, covering the lower part of Emma's left breast, with a third sitting just below her collarbone on the same side. A smaller bunch rested over her left thigh, with a final group on the left side of her lower back. Emma had finished her look with a large; black; satin clutch, and a pair of red; strappy sandals. She'd kept her makeup natural and light for the evening, and had pulled her hair back into a twisted bun. With only her wedding and engagement rings as accessories, she looked effortlessly elegant.

"Do I need a tie?" Killian worried, as he stood to make his way over to where his wife was standing.

Emma set her bag down gently onto the cabinet in the room, before sliding her hands up his chest to begin popping the buttons at the top of his shirt. "Nope," she assured him. "You look smart enough like this. And I don't want you to be uncomfortable for the performance. You look very dashing, Your Highness."

Killian caught her hands in his own and brought them up to his lips, to place sweet kisses to the back of each of them, before he lowered them to hold firmly between their bodies. It was so nice to finally see that relaxed and easy smile back on his wife's face again. There had been a moment, at the start of the week, where Killian had truly worried it would become a rarity in his life, after what had happened.

"I'm still not used to being called that," he chuckled. "Especially not by you."

"I get that." Emma pulled her hands gently out of his own to reach for her bag once more, as she continued speaking. "I mean… I suppose it would be like me seeing a surname on some form of identification for myself, that wasn't Cambridge. That would take some getting used to."

Killian's brown creased a little with his confusion, as he said, "Yeah. I guess so." He could understand the point his wife was trying to make, he just wasn't entirely sure why she was using _that_ as an example of it.

"I mean… this looks a little strange," she continued, pulling something from her purse. "But it also feels right, you know?" She held her hand out, and Killian looked down to see a small piece of pink plastic resting on it.

It took him a moment to realise he was looking at Emma's drivers licence. He'd never seen any of his wife's documents before, but he knew that she had both a licence and a passport. It just wasn't something he'd ever felt the urge to ask to see. So as he dropped his eyes down to take the card from her hand, at first, nothing seemed strange about it.

It took him an agonizingly long minute to realise what he was seeing, and why Emma had chosen that moment to show it to him.

"Is this…"

"Real?" she asked. "Yeah. I filled the forms in a few weeks back."

"Is it legal?"

"Yes," Emma chuckled. "You do know that they won't let you just make up any name to put on there, right?"

"You're…"

"Yes," she giggled, thoroughly enjoying the stunned look on her husband's face. She had intended to show him the new licence she had received that morning over dinner, so they could celebrate her news properly. But now that she was seeing his reaction, Emma realised that her timing had been perfect. This was definitely not a moment she wanted to share with others.

Killian's eyes dropped down to the simple piece of plastic in his hands once more, and they began to water slightly. He felt a little stupid for getting so emotional over something so simple. But he couldn't control that swell of love and pride building inside of him, at what was written on it.

 **Jones**

 **Emma**

 **Maria**

 **Victoria**

 **Ruth**

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Entertainment Weekly Annual Comic-Con Bash 2016.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	45. Chapter 44

"So, what did you think?" Emma asked, as Killian unlocked the front door to their home, and pushed it open for his wife to enter through. Truth be told, she already knew the answer to her question. During the second half of the performance, Emma had spent more time watching her husband get swept up in the romance and seduction of the piece, than she had watching the show itself.

"Do I lose manly points if I admit I enjoyed it?" he inquired, with humour dancing behind his eyes.

"Not at all. It's a beautiful art, and I'm so glad you appreciated that." She spun on her heels to press a kiss to her husband's lips. A kiss that lingered longer than she had intended it to, as she felt his arms wrap around her waist to pull her in a little closer.

The two of them hadn't been intimate with each other since Anton had brought those images to their attention. At the start of the week, Emma had been far too wrapped-up in her own thoughts to have even considered the idea of it. As the week had progressed, her husband had been far too exhausted from work for the two of them to share anything more than a few kisses.

But as Killian's tongue flicked out teasingly against her lower lip, Emma found that passion inside of her once more, burning hot and bright for the man she loved.

"Upstairs," she panted, breaking away from his kisses just long enough to squeeze the word out, before she tugged his lips back down to hers.

"You know you actually have to stop kissing me to make that happen, right?" he asked a few moments later, as he wrenched his lips away from her own. But Killian seemed to dislike that plan just as much as she did.

When his back hit the corner of a doorframe painfully he finally pulled back with a grunt, bending down to sweep his giggling wife up into his arms, as he took the stairs two at a time to get to their bedroom.

Emma somehow had his shirt fully-unbuttoned and untucked from his trousers, by the time Killian dropped her down to her feet. He pulled back just long enough to help his wife slide the jacket and shirt from his shoulders, before he reached for her again.

His hands were on her in an instant, curling around Emma's waist as he pulled her lips back to his, to show his wife just how much he'd missed this side of their relationship. But Killian found himself pulling away with a huff once more, when he couldn't find the zip at the back of her gown.

"It's on the side," Emma giggled, as she reached up to pull it down herself.

"You know, if I were a lesser man, I'd be offended by all the laughing you're doing as I'm trying to seduce you," he teased.

"You love it."

"Yeah. I do," he told her seriously.

Killian hadn't realised until he'd met Emma just how comforting it was to have a partner he could laugh with, at any moment in time. Her giggles didn't fill him with fear and awkwardness, as those of some of his previous partners had. Instead, that beautiful sound filled him with the kind of reassuring ease that could only come from knowing and loving a person so intimately.

"I love you, Mrs. Jones."

"I love you too, Mr. Jones," she relied, as she slipped her arms out of her dress to let the fabric pool around her ankles. "But you're overdressed for what I have mind in this evening."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Killian asked, as he reached down to open his belt, while his wife carefully unbuckled her shoes and slipped each one off.

Emma took a moment to appreciate the sight of her husband slowly and seductively wiggling out of the rest of his clothing, before she crawled up onto their bed to wait for him to join her.

Before he did, Killian detoured over to the windows to check that the curtains were fully closed, and then claimed his rightful place beside his beautiful wife. He wasted no time at all pulling her into his arms, to shower her with kisses once more.

Killian would have happily spent all night kissing Emma, if that had been all she wanted to do with their time. But her wandering hands made it clear that she was ready for more.

When they came together that evening, it was with soft and unhurried touches. They whispered declarations of love between gasps of pleasure, and promises of more, before finally tumbling one after the other, as they held their partner close.

While Emma took a moment to drift back down to reality, Killian slipped from their bed to fetch a damp cloth. He gently cleaned up the mess on his wife's thighs, before he slid back in beside her and gathered Emma into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, as she brushed her fingers through the hair on his chest.

Killian hummed his confusion and she tilted her face up a little to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I shut you out and pushed you away. I'm just… My family doesn't do well with showing emotion. It used to be seen as a sign of weakness, so whenever a situation arose where one of us would become emotional, we were encouraged to do it alone. I guess I'm just not used to having someone who wants to share that side of life with me."

Killian tightened the arm he had wrapped around her waist, as he brought his free hand up to find her own, and cover it where it rested over his heart.

"Showing emotion doesn't make you weak, Emma. Don't let anyone ever tell you that it does. And no matter how you feel – whether you're blissfully happy or painfully sad, I'll always want to be by your side, to help share those emotions with you. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

He leaned down to brush his lips softly over hers, before pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead, as he tucked her in closer.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, dropping one final kiss over that space where she could feel his heartbeat calming from their earlier activities, before she finally let her eyes fall shut.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Special shout out to Luna, Alexa and the other guests for their sweet reviews.**


	46. Chapter 45

**So, today is the 2 year anniversary of my posting to this fandom. As a way of celebrating, I wanted to get a couple of things posted for the Royal Realities series. This is the first, and I truly hope you'll enjoy them.**

* * *

As the final week of June began, Emma found herself waking once more with a smile on her face, as her husband's alarm sounded at an ungodly hour.

"Ugh. Why are you so happy?" Killian groaned, rolling over in bed to pull his wife back into his arms.

"I have an engagement this morning for father's foundation. We donated the money needed to build a free clinic in a part of Los Angeles that was very much in need of one. And I've been asked to officially open it. I did tell you about this when I got the invitation," she chuckled.

"I know. But a lot's happened between now and then." Killian yawned into his wife's hair before growing when the alarm sounded once more. "I can't wait until we can wake up at a normal time of the day together."

Emma chuckled as she gently rolled herself over, bringing a hand up to run through her husband's hair, as his eyes finally fluttered open. "Me either," she assured him. "But we don't have long to go now. And I'm _so_ proud of you for what you've managed to accomplish this summer."

"You haven't seen the finished product yet. You might hate the movie."

"I don't need to see it to know I'll love it," she countered. "Even though you've not had the best of time working on this feature, I know _you_ , Killian. You give your all to everything you do. Which is why this movie will be the best damned film of the year."

Killian leaned forward to press his lips to his wife's. It was far too early for him to be able to convey just how much her endless belief in him meant with words, so he was hoping his actions would do that for him.

But of course, the snooze function on his alarm was clearly out to ruin his day.

"Fucking hell," he growled, as he pulled away to silence the device once and for all.

Emma giggled a little at her husband's actions before she slid out of the bed, and made her way around to his side. "How about you skip walking Rogan this morning and we take a shower together instead?" she offered.

Killian threw a quick look over to the dog who was still curled up and fast asleep in his own bed, in the corner of the room, before he looked back up to his beautiful wife.

"Sorry, Mate," he apologised, as he slid out from under the covers. "The wife wins that battle every time."

* * *

After seeing Killian off with a kiss that left him groaning a little with frustration, Emma threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to head down to the beach with Rogan. The young dog had thoroughly enjoyed getting to explore the private beach that came with their property, and in particular, being able to frolic through the waves as he chased after the many tennis balls his humans had bought just for the occasion.

As much as both Emma and Killian were looking forward to getting back to a more regular routine in Vancouver, Emma had to admit that she would miss the kind of quiet that came from a morning spent on the beach with Rogan. It wasn't like the kind of silence that came from the castle grounds at Windsor, or the serenity she found in the Irish countryside. Even with all of the struggles they had been through since arriving in Los Angeles, she was glad that they had a place to call home there, because Emma could see them putting it to good use in their future. Especially with so many of their friends living close by.

When Rogan finally made his way up the beach to drop down beside his human, letting his head flop down in her lap, Emma decided that it was time to head back to the house to get ready for her day.

She had always loved the engagements that she was sent on for both her duties as a member of the royal family, and with her father's foundation. But she hadn't expected to miss them quite as much as she had been, while they were in LA. Ruth had kindly agreed to give them some time together to enjoy their newlywed status, but Emma couldn't wait for the two of them start work on their official duties together. Even if it would mean more travelling for them.

She took a moment to freshen herself up from the early morning sun, before pulling out what she would wear for the day. Emma had found a beautiful matching shirt and skirt during one of her first shopping trips with Belle and Regina in the city. Both pieces were made from light material, in a black and white checked design. The top was short-sleeved and knotted at the bottom, in the very centre of the piece, giving it a slightly more defined shape. The matching skirt fell to just below her knees, but because of its high-waisted design, Emma's midriff was completely covered, making it perfect for an official engagement.

After slipping in a pair of simple diamond earrings, she opted to pull back a little of her hair on either side of her face, to help keep herself cool. Emma had left her hair to dry naturally from her shower that morning, and it had given her an effortless wave that she really didn't want to waste. By the time Anton had arrived to declare that the car was ready and waiting for her, all Emma had left to do was grab her clutch bag from the bed, and slide her feet into the pair of black, leather, strappy mules she'd picked for the day.

* * *

Killian was absolutely drenched in sweat, and regretting his decision to skip breakfast that morning, by the time the director called cut for lunch. It had been a long and gruelling filming session, and he couldn't wait to finally sit down and eat something in peace.

But it seemed like his co-stars had different opinions, as he'd just pulled out his phone to message his wife when they began filling the seats around him at the table.

"So, Jones… will you be gracing us with your presence at the wrap party?" Harry asked, before taking a large bite from the sandwich he had in front of him.

"Probably not," Killian replied honestly. He wasn't sure yet when they were planning to return to Vancouver, but he knew that he'd much rather spend time on a flight to Canada with his wife, than he would at a party with the people who had made their dislike for him so clear in recent months.

"Why the hell not? You're supposed to be the star of this movie. Don't you think the completion of its filming process is something that should be celebrated?"

"Absolutely. I just have other commitments that take priority," he pointed out, as he scrolled through the BBC News app's coverage of Emma's appearance that morning opening a free clinic. She looked so effortlessly beautiful as she did. The press had managed to capture some truly wonderful shots of her laughing with some of the people responsible for the building's construction, and the medical professionals that had been hired to staff it.

Killian only wished he could have been by her side to help with the opening.

"What's taking priority?" asked a surprisingly familiar voice, from somewhere just behind him.

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for Blake Lively's Allure Magazine Cover Party in April 2015.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	47. Chapter 46

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked, as he span in his seat to face the source of that voice.

"A girl can't come and surprise her husband at work without being questioned?" Emma asked, as she took in the stunned faces of the people around her.

Killian took a moment to look his wife over from head-to-toe, noting that the pictures from earlier that morning really hadn't done her beauty justice, before something suddenly occurred to him.

"You just want me to introduce you to my director, don't you?"

"He's like a god amongst nerds, Killian. Of course I do."

Killian chuckled at the look on his wife's face, as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in close. He had been keeping her away from set for a while, as he'd always felt the atmosphere was too toxic to expose her to. But he couldn't deny the wave of relief he felt at having her there in his arms, at that moment in time.

Nobody could ground him the way that Emma could.

"Do you want a tour of the set?" he asked, as he pressed a kiss just above her navel, through the fabric of her dress.

"Of course," she chuckled, dropping a hand down to run through his hair soothingly. "But eat first. You skipped breakfast this morning."

"I ate this morning," he teased, as his wiggled his brows up at her.

Emma couldn't help the smirk that crawled over her face at her husband's words, as she turned to face the guy sat beside him at the small table. "Hello there," she began sweetly, although Killian could tell just how fake that tone was, even if nobody else in the room could. "I'm Emma, Killian's wife. You are?"

"Harry," he finally croaked out, staring up at the woman who was stood next to his co-star. Eventually his manners seemed to kick in, as he stood up quickly to offer her a hand to shake, before he asked, "Would you like to sit, Your Highness?"

Killian's brows shot up his forehead at the title Harry had chosen to use, and Emma narrowed her eyes in silent victory. Ever since her husband had confided in her about his issues with his co-stars, she'd suspected that their actions were more a reflection of their jealousy, than they were about Killian's past career. Every actor had started with small roles, before landing that one feature that pushed them to the top of their career. Which had left Emma to believe that their jealousy was probably more to do with his new status in life, than it was about the role he'd been given.

"Thank you," she told Harry, keeping that overly-sweet tone she'd adopted to begin with, before she sank down into the now vacant seat beside her husband, and turned her full attention back to him.

"Hey," Killian protested, as she began picking her way through the fries on his plate. "I thought you wanted me to eat this. You have to actually leave me some food for that to happen."

"Sorry," she chuckled. But she didn't stop, just as he had assumed she wouldn't. "How's your day been?"

"Gruelling," he told her honestly, not in the least bit caring that he was surrounded by his co-workers, who were likely listening to every word they exchanged. "We've been pushing hard to get this finished before my Fairytales deadline, and it's been tough."

He dropped his head down onto her shoulder and Emma brought her hand up once more to run soothingly through his hair, helping to work out some of the tension he was carrying.

"How was your morning? I was just checking over the coverage on the BBC app when you got here."

"It was good," she assured him. "They have some wonderful characters who have been hired to work at the clinic. And I think that will probably help them appeal to the kind of patients they're looking to help. Our budget has predicted that we can fund them for the next six years, but they're hoping to run a few fundraising events of their own, just to bump that figure up a little. The foundation will do all it can to promote those events for them, and we'll divert any funds their way that are specifically earmarked for their organisation, from any donations we receive. That way, they should be able to keep the doors open long enough to make a real difference in people's lives."

"You're amazing," Killian told her, as he twisted around in his seat to offer her a brief kiss.

Emma chuckled the way she always did when she was a little embarrassed by a compliment being paid to her, before she asked, "Are you done here?"

"Yep. Let's go and have a look around before I need to be back on set, shall we?"

"Please!"

Killian watched as his wife practically sprang up from her seat in her excitement. He took a quick detour to dispose of what was left of his meal, before offering his hand out for her to take. As soon as Emma slipped her own into it, he began guiding her out of the large tent where the craft services team set up every day, and over towards the door for the studio, where most of their sets had been constructed and erected.

It was also the place where he knew they would be most likely to find his director. JJ normally ate his lunch whilst reviewing some of the footage from earlier in the week, so that they could catch any retakes early. It was something Killian had come to appreciate most from the guy, as they'd already reshot four scenes he'd caught early enough.

But as he guided Emma through the maze of corridors and partial walls, Killian had to admit that he was rather looking forward to watching his wife fangirl over someone else, for a change. It wasn't often that other people managed to affect her the way she always seemed to affect them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	48. Chapter 47

"JJ, do you have a moment?" Killian called out, as they approached the small space where his director had been sat reviewing the monitors, while he ate his lunch.

"Of course," he replied, setting his plate aside to lift his head. But when his eyes fell on Emma, they widened almost comically, like most people's did.

Beside him, Killian's wife seemed to be holding her breath with anticipation, as her grip on his hand tightened.

"Emma, this is my director, JJ. JJ, this is my wife, Emma," he introduced, taking a small step back to allow the two of them to speak.

JJ made his way out from behind the monitors and stopped just in front of where the couple were standing, before he bowed to the princess in the room. "It's an honour to meet you, Your Highness."

"And you, Mr. Abrams," Emma replied, as she offered her hand for him to take. "I'm a big fan of your work."

"You are?"

Killian wanted to chuckle a little at the stunned look on the guy's face. And possibly record what was happening in front of him, because it was completely fascinating.

"Oh, yeah," she gushed. "I think I've seen most of your pieces. I'm more of a TV fan than I am a movie buff, so I've binged all of your shows. But I think my favourites have to be Alias, Lost, Fringe, Revolution and Person of Interest. 11.22.63 should be waiting on our DVR by the time we return to Vancouver."

Killian shook his head fondly as he watched his wife excitedly ramble off the titles of some of her favourite shows. He hadn't even realised that his director was behind half of them.

"Wow. I can honestly say I'm flattered," he told her. "You don't mind if I put that on my CV, right?"

"Oh Lord no," Emma giggled. "If it means I get more of your stuff on my screen, feel free to splash my name across everything."

The director seemed to giggle along with her, and Killian was absolutely riveted as he watched two incredibly influential people, from two very different walks of life, freak out a little over each other.

"How long are you visiting for?" JJ eventually asked.

"Not long. I don't wanna slow you guys down, I know you're on a tight schedule." Emma threw a soft look over her shoulder to where her husband was standing, and offered him a small smile.

"Well… I have a few more minutes left of my lunch hour. If you're not busy, we could talk?" he offered. "I um… I actually have some plans I'd love to get your opinions on, for fundraising events I've been asked to get involved with."

"I'm always happy to help where I can," Emma assured him. "As long as you don't mind giving me some spoilers for what you have planned for the next season of Person of Interest."

"Deal," he agreed, as he nodded his head back to the bank of monitors he'd been sat at earlier, and the seats that were placed just behind them. "I can even show you a little of my process with some of the scenes we shot earlier today, if you'd like?"

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes somehow managing to widen even further. "Hell yeah."

Killian simply chuckled fondly as he turned away from the two people already in deep discussions about the technical side of his job, to ask Anton, "Do you wanna go and grab a drink in my trailer while these two freak out over each other?"

* * *

Killian knew that when the time came for the Reputation promotional tour, and he was inevitably asked what his favourite memory from set was, he'd be telling the world's media all about the time he got to watch his wife fangirl over his director, while his director silently freaked out over the fact that he was talking to a future queen.

Unfortunately, the luxury of time was not on their side that afternoon, and after a quick tour of the studio that JJ gladly joined them for, Emma said her goodbyes. She was painfully aware of her husband's impending deadline, and after all of the sacrifices he'd already made for her that year, the last thing she wanted to do was make things even worse for him.

"I'll see you soon," she promised, as she rocked up onto her toes to press a brief kiss to Killian's lips. "Don't let them to get you," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he assured her. Killian squeezed his wife's hand one final time, before he watched Anton guide her out of the building, and back to the Range Rover that he knew would be waiting for them.

As soon as Emma was out of sight, he turned back to face his co-stars. All of the happiness from the day drained away from his features, as he remembered Harry's greeting over lunch.

"You know who my wife is?" he asked.

"Of course we do. The whole fucking world knows who she is," Harry explained.

"Then why the hell have you been giving me so much _shit_ for having time off since I signed on to this movie?"

"Because _she's_ the only damned reason you got this role to begin with," his co-star hissed back. "Do you really think you were offered the part because of your skills in front of a camera? Or because of your pretty face? It's because of the hype surrounding you, and the fact that you married a princess. That's not really fair on the rest of us, is it?"

"You think I don't know that?" Killian laughed bitterly. "I know I wouldn't be getting half of the recognition and praise I am now, if it weren't for Emma. I'm fully aware of what her presence in my life has done to my career. I mean, the viewing figures for Fairytales alone have almost doubled. But do you know what, Harry – when it comes to my personal demand as an actor, I honestly don't give a shit. I _love_ my job. Stuff like this happens all the fucking time in Hollywood. Or are you honestly telling me that the three month, highly-public fling you had a few years back with an Oscar winner just before your own career took off didn't help to boost your own profile?"

Harry's face fell a little at Killian's argument, but before he could say anything else, another voice rang out around the busy studio.

"I asked for Killian personally for this piece _because_ of his talent," JJ pointed out loudly. "I'm not gonna deny that I was made aware of him because of his relationship with Princess Emma. But that only made me check out his filmography, it wasn't why I wanted him. I wanted him because he was the _right_ person for this role – not just in looks, but also in talent. Do you honestly think that I would risk my own reputation just because he married a princess?"

As silence descended around the space, everyone seemed to release the breath that they had been collectively holding.

"Now, can we please stop this petty bickering and move on?"

And just like that, the discussion was over.

* * *

 **I would like to point out that Emma's feelings here about Killian's director absolutely do not reflect those of anyone I know.**

 **On a related note - I LOVE EVERYTHING HE'S EVER DONE! ;-)**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the delay with this one. Life has been a little hectic.**

* * *

When Killian made it back to the house that evening he felt a little lighter.

The discussion with his co-workers hadn't exactly gone to plan, but with JJ's intervention everybody now knew where they stood, which had helped to make things flow a lot better on set. He doubted that he'd be calling anyone there a friend any time soon. But he'd left that evening feeling like there was hope that the cast could at least be civil towards each other, when they were reunited to promote the release of the movie.

"Emma?" he called out softly.

He wasn't as late back as he usually was, so he was hoping he'd find his wife awake. And as she was known for doing, she didn't disappoint him.

"Out here," she called back softly, her voice carrying through the open door in the lounge, to reveal where she'd been curled up on the small sofa on their deck, reading by candle light. Rogan had managed to wrap his body around her legs, but he lifted his head when he saw Killian headed their way. "How was work?" she asked, as her husband leaned in to brush a kiss to her lips, before bending down to scratch behind Rogan's ears.

"Better," he told her honestly, as she shifted herself back into his embrace. "But I suspect that you already knew it would be. Thank you, Love."

"What for? I was honestly just there for JJ," she chuckled.

Killian let a comfortable silence settle over the two of them as he nuzzled his face into her hair, while Emma picked her book back up to continue reading. It was one of the parts of the domestic side of their life that he'd missed most with his new schedule. When the two of them had been on their honeymoon, they had often curled up together to read a little of their own stuff, as they soaked up that comfort from the bond they shared with each other.

"You never did tell me what was taking priority," she reminded him, when she'd finished her chapter. Emma slid a bookmark that had been made from some of her favourite pictures from their wedding day in to mark her place, before she closed the novel she had been reading.

"Huh? Oh… Harry wanted to know if we'd be at the wrap party."

"And we won't be?" Emma turned in his arms a little to get a better look at Killian's face.

"They haven't set a date for it yet, so we could be in Vancouver by then. And to be honest, I think I'd rather be there, than at a party with people I don't like."

"Well… it's completely up to you," she assured him, as she leaned in to press a kiss to his jawline. "But if we're not in Vancouver when it is scheduled, then I'm happy to be your date for the night. Completing this movie marks the end of a big part of your life, Killian. It's something worth celebrating, regardless of the people who will be in attendance."

Killian dropped his lips down to cover his wife's as he tightened his arms around her. She always seemed to know exactly what he needed to hear, even when he didn't really know what that was.

After giving the two of them a moment just to appreciate the silence of the evening, and the pleasant warmth that the air still carried, Emma turned in her husband's embrace once more.

"I um... I have something I need to tell you," she began awkwardly.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"What? No," she giggled. "I had my period a few weeks ago. You know that. I um…" Her face fell a little as she recalled her earlier conversation with Anton, before a look of determination settled itself over her features. "The French police have made an arrest. They caught the photographer trying to flee the country."

"They have?"

Killian had almost forgotten about the photographer with everything that had happened recently. He knew that the police had been working hard to apprehend the guy, but without any updates, he'd managed to successfully push aside all thoughts of the creepy bastard.

"Yeah. He's been charged with invasion of privacy and complicity. Anton says the legal team have already reported that he's being held without bail for now, as he was caught trying to flee. But it could take the French courts a while to actually hear and decide the case."

"How long is a while?"

"Years," she whispered softly. "Our lawyers are pushing to make sure it doesn't take that long though. They're pressing the issue of the photographer being a flight risk, so that should speed things up. But we're at the mercy of the French justice system right now."

Killian tightened his arms around his wife, almost as if that one small action would help to keep her safe from all the people who wanted to harm her, as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Then we'll fight this all the way to the end, no matter how long it takes," he declared confidently. "We'll show the world that while we don't mind sharing a little more with them than what your ancestors have in the past, we're not willing to be abused for entertainment value."

Emma tilted her head back to press another kiss to her husband's jaw, as she settled her arms over his. She hadn't been entirely sure how he would take the news, given how they had both reacted when it had first been delivered to them. But now that the photographer had finally been caught, and was facing sanctions for his actions, it seemed like that last nail had been placed into the coffin containing this dark event in their lives.

"I love you," she whispered into the semi-darkness.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

* * *

 **Just as a point of reference, it took 5 years for the case involving the topless images of the Duchess of Cambridge to be heard at trial. I won't make things that long for Emma and Killian, but that should help with why this will take a while.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Sorry for the delay with this one. A technical hitch decided to wipe the chapter, so I had to rebuild it from my notes.**

* * *

Emma had been in the middle of a session on her treadmill when she'd gotten the message to say that Regina was back in Los Angeles once more. Like Belle, her friend had spent some time with Robin and his family back in London, before she'd flown home. And this time, she'd brought her boyfriend back with her.

While Killian wouldn't be finished on the set of Reputation until the following weekend, the rest of his Fairytales family would be headed up to Canada in a few days' time, in order to push ahead with filming a few of the scenes Hook wasn't needed for.

Regina had suggested that they should all meet for one final time in Los Angeles, to mark the end of their summer vacation, and Emma had been more than happy to agree to those plans. She'd even volunteered their home for the occasion, given that it was slightly bigger and much better protected, than Belle and Regina's houses were.

So when Killian arrived home on Saturday evening, he once again found himself rushing to get showered and changed before his friends arrived.

"You do know that they're not gonna care if you're a little sweaty from work, right?" Emma teased fondly, as she watched her husband struggle out of his jeans.

"You've met Regina, right?" he asked, as he paused on his way into the bathroom. Killian rocked forward to give his wife a quick peck on the lips, before he headed for the warmth of their shower.

While her husband was busy washing away the grime from his day on set, Emma dressed for the night they had ahead of themselves, with some of their closest friends. The plan was to spend the majority of their evening outside, making the most of their private stretch of beach and the warm Los Angles climate, before they headed for the cooler and wetter weather of Vancouver.

The young princess pulled her hair back into a pair of rough fishtail braids, before stepping into another of the new maxi-dresses she'd bought in the city. The long denim blue of her skirt fell around her ankles, while the strapless, blue and white striped bodice would ensure that she remained cool and comfortable for the gathering. It was also a dress that she would look perfectly presentable wearing, just in case one of their neighbours decided to photograph their evening, and share those images with the world.

After what had happened in France, Emma wasn't taking any chances.

She finally slipped her feet into a pair of comfortable white sandals, before heading back downstairs to put her husband's surprise for the evening into action.

* * *

When Killian had finished with his shower, and dressed himself in a pair of dark board-shorts and a simple white t-shirt, he went in search of his wife. He eventually found her in their kitchen, pulling large packages of meat and vegetables from the refrigerator, so they would be ready for the grill.

"Am I on BBQ duty tonight?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist to drop a kiss down to her bare shoulder. A part of him wanted to call the whole evening off, so that he could keep her to himself for the night. But another part of him was looking forward to seeing his friends again. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you," she chuckled. "And if you'd like to be. Although, I have a feeling that Maurice and Henry might try and fight you for that title when they get here. You should probably get it started if we wanna eat before midnight, though."

"Yes, Ma'am." He pressed another quick kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder before grabbing a cool beer from the counter top, and headed out to the large grill that had been built on their deck.

The royal couple had used it a few times since their move to Los Angeles, but Emma had always been the one in charge of actually cooking anything on it, given how exhausted Killian normally was. And while he could feel that weariness creeping in to the edges of his mind, he pushed those feeling back as far as he could. Killian was determined to make the most out of the night that he would get to spend with his friends.

* * *

Belle was the first to arrive that evening, with her parents just a pace behind her. Killian had met Maurice and Colette a few times at official events for the show, but he'd never really spent an extended amount of time with the older couple. However, he was well aware that while he'd been busy at work, Belle's family had welcomed Emma with open arms, meaning that his wife would never have to feel alone in the city. So as far as he was concerned, they were now just as much a part of his extended family as their daughter was.

David and Victoria were the next through the door, one carrying a bottle of wine, and the other a bottle of Scotch. They offered Belle and her family a brief greeting before turning to their hosts, to ask what they could do to help.

Emma was already on her second glass of wine by the time that Regina and Robin made their appearance, already bickering over their living arrangements for when they returned to Vancouver. Regina's parents were a step behind them, rolling their eyes good naturedly, as Robin tried valiantly to explain why his apartment was clearly the better choice.

After embracing her friends, Emma watched as Killian pulled Robin into a tight hug of his own. The two men took a moment to share a whispered conversation, before they finally parted with manly back slaps. Emma had known that one of the hardest parts of her husband's filming schedule over the summer had been the limited amount of time he'd been able to spend with his friends. So she was glad that they'd been able to make the evening work, even if she could see just how exhausted he really was.

As she watched the conversation around her swell, the princess began to realise just how much she was looking forward to making that trip north, later in the month. While she'd enjoyed her time in Los Angeles, she couldn't wait to settle into an easier routine in Vancouver. One that would give her time to spend with her friends on a regular basis, and nights at home with her husband, where he didn't fall asleep on the sofa an hour into their plans.

With Canada being a Commonwealth Realm, there would be the occasional royal engagement for them to attend around the country, and plenty of date nights that could be planned.

And to top it all off, Emma's assistant had been busy planning the couple's first royal tour around Killian's busy filming schedule, and Ruth's already full year of plans.

Her first year as a married woman was looking to be the best of her lifetime.

"Are you okay?" Killian asked softly, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Emma had been so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard him approach.

Much like she'd predicted, Maurice and Henry had taken over grilling duties not long after their arrival, and the two older men were stood gossiping as they flipped burgers to perfection, while enjoying cold bottles of beer. Which had left her husband free to spend some quality time with the woman he loved.

"Yeah," she assured him. "I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Our future," she explained, as she relaxed back into his embrace. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Princess."

For a moment, the two of them stood in silence together as they watched the sun set over the horizon. It was a perfectly magical and romantic moment, that they wanted to take full advantage of.

But before Emma could brush a kiss to her husband's lips, a booming voice rang out from the kitchen doorway, slicing through the atmosphere that had settled over the young lovers.

"Ugh, seriously? Can't you put a tie on the doorknob or something?"

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on a Jen look from a day out in West Hollywood on 17th July 2016.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	51. Chapter 50

**The timing of this update seems perfect after today's news.**

* * *

"Liam?" Killian asked, as he loosened his arms from around his wife's waist, to turn and face the voice that had spoken from behind them. When his eyes eventually landed on the guy loitering by his kitchen door, Killian couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

He had missed his brother over the summer, far more than he _ever_ thought he would.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Basic training finished on Thursday. So we came straight from graduation," Liam explained. "Did you honestly think we were gonna miss our chance to explore LA, while you were here?"

Killian let go of Emma in favour of pulling his brother in for a tight hug. From the corner of his eye he watched as his wife did the same for Ruby. The two women held on a beat longer than they normally did, as they shared a quick whispered conversation, before they finally stepped out of each other's embrace.

"I can't believe you," Liam sighed, as he pulled back to look his little brother over from head-to-toe. "The one time in my life where I'm forced to get into shape, and you're trying to outdo me there too?"

"It's for work," Killian scoffed. "And it's not been easy to get here, or maintain."

"And you think basic training with the Royal Navy is?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders to concede that his brother had a point, and the two men laughed together before Liam turned his attention to the woman stood off to one side.

"Little sister," he greeted. "You're looking as beautiful as always." He pulled Emma in for a hug that was bordering on painfully tight, before he released her to ask, "Are you pregnant yet?"

"Why does everyone feel the need to keep asking me that?"

"The Daily Mail runs a story about your secret pregnancy like every other week," Liam chuckled, as he turned to head towards the small gathering of their friends, and the cold drinks and hot food that would be waiting for them.

"Their favourite is that you were _already_ pregnant before the wedding, and how that makes it some kind of scandal," Ruby threw in. "It's caused quite a few chuckles around Clarence House."

" _Please_ let me do the thing," Killian begged of his wife, as he watched his brother and Ruby greet the others that were sat around the small fire pit, before they each accepted a drink and took a seat together on one of the free chairs.

"What thing?" Robin asked curiously. "You're not _actually_ pregnant, are you?"

"No!" Emma and Killian threw back at him.

"We're too busy for a child right now," the young princess explained. "We'll start trying when we're ready to. Not when the Daily Mail thinks it's appropriate for us to do so."

"That's probably a good idea. I read one of their so-called articles the other day, where they actually used the phrase, 'the duchess's biological clock is ticking, now that she's turned thirty.'"

"Ugh. Of course they did." Emma shuddered as she tried not to think about what other crap they would be printing about her, on a daily basis. Being out of London had gotten her away from most of the gossip, but it sounded like it had only resulted in the worst of the tabloids printing even more rubbish about her, than they usually did.

"So… what's the thing my brother wants to do?" Liam pressed.

"He wants to announce the arrival of our new puppy like you would a new baby," Emma sighed fondly. "And there's absolutely no way Grandma would permit that."

"Aww, you're getting another puppy," Belle cooed.

Rogan had spent most of the night wandering around all of the guests, seeking as much love and attention from them as he could possibly get. He'd finally settled in the small space between Emma and her friend, who had been feeding him chunks of sausage when she thought his humans weren't looking.

"Yeah. You remember Steve, the sound tech? His Spaniel had some puppies not long ago. And I thought one of those might make a good brother for Rogan to play with," Killian explained.

"I can already see the tabloid headlines now," Liam sighed. "Heir to the throne is a crazy dog lady, and will be passing her crown down to her Irish Setter, instead of an actual heir."

"Are there not laws in place to prevent that kind of thing?" Colette chuckled.

"The truth has never stopped the tabloids before," Ruby explained. "They'll find some kind of bullshit way to make it seem like it could _actually_ happen."

The group of friends laughed heartily as they each imagined the wackiest headlines the tabloids could come up with about the royal couple, before the mood around the deck calmed a little.

"So, how was basic training?" Killian eventually asked. "Dad said you called home often, but you never bothered to return my calls."

"Yeah. I figured Mam would be freaking out regularly, so I thought I'd better call her at least once a week. Whereas I assumed you'd be busy enjoying the honeymoon phase of your marriage, so I thought I'd leave you guys alone." He winked in their direction and Emma giggled a little into her glass, as her husband slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"It was uh… it was tough," he admitted honestly. "I was on the verge of quitting and coming home like every other day, those first few weeks."

"What made you stay?" Emma asked her brother-in-law.

"You," he told her, raising his eyes to meet hers. "I kept telling myself that you'd probably pulled a lot of strings to get me into Raleigh, and that even in your position, you probably wouldn't be able to pull them again if I quit and ended up regretting that decision. Once I got about halfway through and my fitness levels had increased a little, things got easier. I started thinking more and more about making my family proud, and less and less about giving up and going home."

"You could never disappoint us, Liam," his brother reassured him. "But I'm so glad that you're finally following your dreams."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	52. Chapter 51

"What are you doing up so early?" Killian asked, as he grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the refrigerator.

"Emma said you usually got up at this time to go for a run along the beach with Rogan, before you headed to work," Liam explained. "I thought I'd join you for it."

After spending a lazy Sunday catching up with his brother and Ruby, Killian had once again found his alarm ringing at four _am,_ ready to start his final week on the set of Reputation. He'd taken great care to sneak around the house that day, trying hard not to wake his wife or their guests. So he'd been a little shocked to find Liam already dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, sat at the kitchen island.

"That sounds like a plan to me," he agreed. Killian offered his brother one of the bottles, before calling out, "Rogan. Time for a walk."

The young dog came bounding around the corner of the room, his tail thumping the air with his excitement as he did. Rogan always loved his morning runs with his human.

The two brothers headed out of the kitchen door together and made their way across the deck, down to the garden, and out through the back gate in silence. They didn't need to speak. Just having the other run beside them across the cool sand, as the sun began to rise, was more than enough.

Killian guided them across the stretch of private beach that was reserved for the use of residents in the community, and then out onto one of the small roads that circled the three large homes, that sat along the same street as his own. It was a route he'd taken plenty of times over the summer, and while it had initially left him feeling breathless during his first week in the country, by the time the two men approached the house, Killian was pleased to find that his breathing was only slightly faster than normal.

"Wow," Liam praised, as they slipped back into his brother's home through the front door. "You really did get fit."

"So did you," Killian chuckled, as he took a seat at the kitchen island, while Liam fetched them both another bottle of water. "I don't think I've seen you out of bed before nine since you were a teenager."

"Yeah. Who'd have thought we'd end up here?" his brother mused.

"Definitely not me," Killian added. "There are still times where I wake up and wonder if I've dreamed this whole thing. Not just my life with Emma, but my entire career too. Everything I had before her had always seemed like a fantasy, and now that she's a part of it, I just… I still don't believe it at times. How did we get so lucky?"

"Fuck if I know," Liam snorted. "But I can promise you something, I'm not planning to take all of this for granted. I spent long enough trying to get my shit together and work out what I wanted from life. Now I have a foothold on a job I've always dreamed of, and a beautiful woman by my side. There's no way I'm doing anything to ruin this."

"Speaking of beautiful women… how's things with Ruby?"

"They're going really well," Liam admitted, with a small smile that Killian had never seen his brother wear before. He imagined that it looked a lot like the one Emma always told him that he wore for her. "She's been really great about this royal navy thing too. You know, I watched you and Emma do the whole long-distance thing, and never thought it would be for me. But she doesn't make me feel selfish, or like a bad boyfriend, for being away from her for so long."

"Of course she doesn't. She cares about you, Liam. Nobody who loves you would make you feel bad about following your dreams."

The two Jones brothers sat in silence for a moment as they each considered the ways in which the women in their lives had managed to enrich them so much, in such a short space of time. And they each wondered if they ever would have gotten to where they were now, without the encouragement of their significant others.

"So, what comes next?" Killian asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"I have four weeks at home, and then I'm back down south again at the BRNC in Dartmouth. I have twenty weeks' worth of phase two training there. But first, I need to pick a role to specialise in."

"Any thoughts on that yet?"

Killian had to admit that he knew nothing about the navy's recruitment process. He was really gonna have to Google that. Or ask Anton. Anton seemed like the kind of guy who was a former military man. That, or he should at least know someone who was.

"Promise me you won't laugh?" Liam asked, dropping his eyes down to the table top.

"Of course not."

"I was thinking navy police," his brother replied. "It seems like it would be an interesting career, you know. They advertise it as working on things like drug smuggling in the Caribbean, and foiling cyber-crimes. It just sounds like the kinda job that would motivate you to get out of bed every morning."

"It really does," Killian agreed. He knew all too well how having a good job could help with motivating yourself to get up every day. "It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this."

"Yeah, well… Emma pulled a lot of strings to get me into Raleigh before I became too old for the job. So I really don't wanna let her down."

"You definitely haven't so far, Brother. We're both very proud of you," Killian assured him, as he stood up to clap Liam on the shoulder. "I have to go and get ready for work," he sighed. "Do you fancy a day on set with me? I can't guarantee how exciting it's gonna be, but, and if you tell anyone this I will deny it… I have missed ya."

"Wow, I think that was the nicest backhanded compliment you've ever paid me," Liam teased, as he too stood from his seat. "I'd love to come see what you're up to for the day, little brother."

* * *

 **The BRNC is the Britannia Royal Navy College, where training to meet specialist roles begins. This is also where recruits will start their at-sea training.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	53. Chapter 52

While the Jones brothers were busy exploring the set of Reputation together, Emma and Ruby were making the most out of a somewhat lazy day spent at the house.

"So, how's everything going with you?" Ruby asked, as she handed over a mug of tea for her friend, before taking a seat on the sofa beside her.

"It's going well, I think," Emma chuckled. "Killian seems to be adjusting to his new reality, but our flying visit to London was probably the biggest dose of it he got."

"He'll get used to it," her friend assured her. "It took your mother _years_ to feel comfortable in those surroundings, and even longer to do so without your father around. At least Killian has experience being in the public eye. How's he doing with picking some patronages?"

Emma smirked a little as she sat her mug down on the coffee table, before making her way over to a large desk at the back of the room. When she returned, she had a small pile of papers in her hands.

"These are the ones he's choosing between," she told the other woman, handing them over. "I think _he_ thinks I haven't noticed a pattern forming here. But I have."

Ruby flicked through each of the letters, briefly scanning the contents of them. She wasn't surprised to see requests spanning arts and culture, given Killian's choice of occupation. The bookmakers back home were already taking bets on him being involved with a number of big acting charities in the country.

There were a few sporting organisations that she could definitely see him taking an interest in, and even a few Irish charities that had broken with tradition, and had written to him for his patronage. But Emma had been right, the majority of the requests he'd kept were all charities championing one specific cause.

"Have you asked him about his choices yet?"

"No," Emma sighed. "I don't want him to think that I'm being ungrateful, you know? But I also don't want him to pick the ones he _thinks_ he should be picking. I want him to choose the charities and organisations that champion causes _he's_ passionate about."

Ruby dropped the pile of letters back onto the coffee table as she reached for her mug once more. "Isn't it possible that he already is?" she suggested quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll admit that you know your husband far better than I do, but from what I saw of those letters, he's already got a good mix of causes in there that he's passionate about. And just because he didn't know your father, or watch what we all did in those last few months, doesn't mean that he can't be passionate about wanting to find a cure for others suffering from that disease. After all, you're the person in his life that means the most to him. And Killian knows how much this issue means to you. It seems only natural that he'd want to lend both his name, and his time, to helping make sure that others don't have to go through what you and your family have been through."

"I guess I never really thought about it that way before. Thanks, Ruby."

"Anytime. So… William and Anne are getting divorced, huh? I wonder what happened there?"

"Mum didn't tell you?" Emma asked, as she shifted in her seat a little to get a better look at Ruby.

"No. She told me that you'd told her not to bother coming to the wedding, but she never said anything about their marriage. Tell me everything you know."

* * *

When Killian and Liam finally returned that evening, the eldest Jones brother looked just as exhausted as the younger one did, as they flopped down into seats around the dining table.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Emma asked, sliding down into her husband's lap to run a soft hand through his hair.

Killian dropped his head down to rest against her shoulder as he mumbled something she couldn't quite make out into it.

"I honestly have no idea how you do that every day," Liam announced, as he reached for the cartons of takeout food that had been placed into the middle of the table. "I only sat and watched, and I'm exhausted. They shot like four scenes, but they kept doing them from all these different angles, getting right up in his face as he was delivering his lines. Ugh."

Emma chuckled a little as she tightened her arms around the man she loved. "At least you don't have long to go now."

"I'm gonna need another holiday before we start filming Fairytales."

"I can't promise you a holiday before next week, but I can look at making sure we get some time together to make use of the cabin in the mountains, that we used when I first came to Vancouver?" she suggested. "We can try skiing again."

Killian snorted a laugh into her shoulder before pressing a soft kiss there. "That sounds heavenly," he told his wife. "Apart from the skiing."

"Why, little brother? Do you have difficulties staying on your feet?" Liam teased.

"I'd love to see you try and stay on _your_ feet with massive skis strapped to the bottom of them," Killian threw back at him.

" _Please_. I've just completed basic training with the royal navy. Skiing would be a walk in the park compared to that."

"Yeah, right. You couldn't stay on your feet on rollerblades," Killian taunted. "There's no way that you'd be able to do so on skis. _On snow_."

"What's happening here?" Ruby asked, as she leaned in to talk to Emma, while the brothers continued to bicker back and forth.

"I'm not sure," she chuckled. "But I _think_ this is the brotherly equivalent of 'mine's bigger than yours.'"

"Do you wanna take the chow mein into the lounge with a bottle of wine and leave them to it?"

"Absolutely," Emma chuckled, as she slid off her husband's lap and reached for the full bottle of rosé sat in the middle of the table. "I doubt they'll even notice we're gone."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	54. Chapter 53

"Are you sure we're okay joining you for this today?" Liam called out, as he fiddled with the belt on his trousers.

"Yeah. Just make sure that you follow protocol and everything will be fine."

After spending a day with his brother, Liam had continued to join Killian for runs along the beach every morning, but had graciously bowed out of returning to set. He knew that his brother was on a tight schedule, as he finished up the last few scenes for his movie, and the last thing he wanted to do was distract the team and end up causing them unnecessary delays.

Which had left Emma with the responsibility of keeping their house guests entertained while her husband worked.

Liam and Ruby had been happy to spend a relaxing day making the most of the private beach on Tuesday, as Emma worked her way through the last of the mail she had left to sort, before they would need to leave Los Angeles. She hadn't really considered before just how little time the couple would have had together since the wedding, until she saw the way that Liam playfully chased his girlfriend into the ocean. It made her feel a little less guilty about sneaking back to the house regularly to finish her work, while she left Ruby and Liam alone to enjoy themselves.

Wednesday was a different matter.

Emma had completely forgotten that she'd agreed to appear at a literacy event for children in the city, until the alert popped up on her phone. She didn't want to just take off for the morning and leave her guests behind, but she was also reluctant to cancel her plans with such short notice.

After racking her brain for ideas on what she could do, Emma was pleasantly surprised when her brother-in-law asked what he should wear for the occasion, as they discussed the engagement over breakfast that morning. She had been ready to suggest that her friends should spend the day exploring the city on their own, but Ruby and Liam had been quick to ask if they could join her at the library.

As much as Emma knew that it would probably raise a few brows to see Liam with the princess, instead of his brother, she found herself looking forward to the engagement more, knowing that she would have some company for it.

"Is this okay for the day?" Ruby asked, as she poked her head around the door to the master bedroom, where Emma was busy brushing out her hair. While she'd watched Mary and her daughter spend many a day getting ready for public engagements before, Ruby had never actually attended one herself. And the last thing she wanted to do was wear something that would reflect badly on her best friend's daughter.

After searching through her case for something fitting to wear, she had eventually opted for a simple black sleeveless dress for the occasion. Something that would be cool enough for the warm California weather, and yet modest enough for a public outing with her future Queen. But as the minutes ticked closer to the time they would need to leave, Ruby had found herself doubting her choice of dress for the day.

"You look great," Emma praised, helping to alleviate those worries, before she turned her attention back to the mirror to give her appearance one final check.

"Are you recycling?" Ruby chuckled, as she took in the dress that her friend had chosen for the day. It was the same blue and white striped, grey snakeskin effect dress that she had worn the year before, for a visit to a mother and baby unit in Canada.

While Emma was well known for being a lover of fashion, she also liked to recycle her looks every once in a while. She hated the thought of buying items that she would only ever wear once, so she tried to opt for pieces that could be reused or altered for different events.

"Yeah. I like this dress, even if nobody else does," Emma explained, as she finally stood up from her seat. She paused to slip her feet into her trusty black heels, before grabbing her bag from the bed to head downstairs, with Ruby following close behind her. "Liam, are you almost ready to go?" she called out, as her foot hit the floor in the hall.

"I've been ready for hours," he chuckled, as he flicked through one of the papers that had been dropped onto the counter that morning by Anton. "I was just waiting on you girls. Totally worth the wait, by the way."

Emma rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment, but she couldn't stop the smile that worked its way over her face when she saw how Ruby melted at his compliment. The older woman leaned up to press a sweet kiss to her boyfriend's lips, and Emma turned away to give them both some privacy.

Apparently cheesy lines were a Jones family trait.

* * *

When Anton finally pulled open the car door outside of the library, Emma was a little surprised to see the large crowd that had gathered on the opposite side of the street. Her appearance at the event hadn't been widely publicized, but it looked like enough people had managed to spread the word to draw some much-needed attention to their cause.

"Wait here," she told her friends, as she checked the road was clear, before quickly running across it to speak with some of those who had been waiting behind the metal barriers that the police had erected.

"Princess Emma," someone called out.

Emma turned her head to see a small girl with flowers clutched tightly in her hand, who had been lifted into her father's arms.

"Aww, are those for me?"

"Uhuh," the little girl replied, with a slight nod of her head.

"What's your name, Precious?"

"Zoe," the young girl's father replied for her. "Her name's Zoe, and she was so excited to get to meet a real princess today. We've been here for hours with her chatting away excitedly, but now that you're here, she's going shy."

"These are lovely, Zoe," Emma praised, as she bent her head to sniff at the small bouquet she'd been handed. "If you ask your mummy or daddy to check my Instagram account tonight, I promise I'll post a picture showing you where I put them in my home, okay?"

"Really?" she asked, as her little head shot up from where it had been buried in her father's neck.

"Really! I'm just gonna give these to Anton for now for safe keeping, okay?"

Zoe nodded her understanding but before Emma could fully turn away, she asked, "Is that Captain Hook?"

Emma turned to follow Zoe's gaze, and smirked when her eyes landed on Liam's form, hovering protectively just behind her. She'd been so used to having Anton follow her wherever she went, that Emma had just assumed it was his presence she could sense.

"Sadly not," she replied, as Liam called out a mock-offended, "Hey!"

Emma turned her attention back to the little girl she'd been speaking with, to explain, "Captain Hook has to work today, so I brought his big brother with me. But he's training to be a _real_ Captain. Would you like to say hi?"

At Zoe's excited nod of the head, Liam took a small step forward, mindful to keep himself behind the princess, but close enough to be heard.

"Lady Zoe," he greeted, offering her a sweeping bow which made the small girl giggle.

While Zoe was distracted, Emma passed off the flowers she had received to Anton, and beckoned Ruby over to join her, as she began making her way down the line of well-wishers that had gathered to see her that morning.

"He's gonna make a great uncle once day," she chuckled, keeping her voice low so that only Ruby could hear her.

"Yeah," her friend agreed. "And uh… a good father too."

* * *

 **I figured it was time for a little Royal Recycling in this chapter. For those of you who might not be able to remember, Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Tracy Reese Show at Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week (Spring 2015), which was used way back in chapter 41 of Read All About It.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	55. Chapter 54

Emma didn't get a chance to talk with Ruby again before Anton was ushering them back over the road, to greet the library manager and the team that had organized the event that morning.

She was happy to see that even with a couple of extra guests by her side, the people in charge seemed thrilled to not only have an actual princess taking part in their fundraiser, but also a few extra volunteers that they could put to work. And the moment they entered the building, Emma could understand why. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen a library that busy before.

After being introduced to the staff who were working that day, the three friends were split up and given a small group of children to work with, in different parts of the building. Ruby and Liam looked a little scared at the idea of being in charge of such young and impressionable people, but they didn't object when their assignments were handed out. So while Emma decided to begin her day with a small storytelling session, Liam took his group out to the gardens, to go on a bug hunt that had been organized by the team, as Ruby settled herself into one of the smallest plastic chairs she'd ever seen, to paint pulp animal figures with her group.

The morning seemed to fly by as the three of them got stuck into the different activities that had been arranged for the children. By the time Anton appeared once more to declare that they needed to leave, everyone seemed a little shocked to find that it was already past midday.

"Well, that's the most fun I've had all year," Ruby declared, as she pulled herself up into the Range Rover beside Emma, while her boyfriend took the seat opposite them.

"I'll try not to take offence to that," he declared.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just… didn't expect to have so much fun this morning," she clarified, even as her cheeks pinked a little at Liam's gentle teasing.

"It's okay," he assured her, leaning forward to take one of her hands into his own. "I had more fun than I thought I would too. Are all of your engagements like this, Emma? Because if they are, I can certainly see why Killian was so eager to marry you."

"No," she giggled. "But if you really want a taste of royal life, I can take you along for a few diplomatic receptions we have booked in?"

Liam cringed a little as he sank back into his seat. Those definitely didn't sound like they'd be as entertaining as trying to explain Earthworm Jim to a bunch of five-year-olds. He'd gladly leave the diplomacy and official traditions to his brother. But he had to admit that after spending the morning with Emma, he wouldn't object to getting involved with some of the more casual events that the Duke and Duchess would be invited to participate in.

* * *

After detouring to one of Emma's favourite restaurants for something to eat, the three friends headed back to the house for the afternoon, while Killian finished shooting his final scene for the day.

While Emma and Ruby changed out of their formal attire from that morning, and into something far more comfortable, Liam excused himself to make the most of the pool that his brother now owned. Which gave Emma the perfect opportunity to speak with his girlfriend.

"So… are we gonna talk about it?" she asked, as she gathered a few large boxes from the garage to begin packing more of the stuff they wanted shipping up to Vancouver.

"Talk about what?"

"What you said this morning. About making Liam a father."

Ruby stopped what she was doing to turn and rest her back against the counter behind her. She looked confused, and for a moment, Emma thought that maybe she hadn't worded her question well.

And then her friend spoke again.

"I don't know," she explained simply. "I thought… I'm forty-five, Emma. I thought I'd just hit the great change of life, you know? But now… now I'm not so sure."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"The idea that I could be pregnant only occurred to me today, when I saw that idiot with those kids. I'd just assumed that the nausea and everything was all a part of the menopause. But now… I'm not so sure it is. What if I am pregnant, Emma? What am I gonna do then?"

"Hey," she soothed, moving in to offer her friend a one-armed hug. "It's not the end of the world if you are. You and Liam are happy together, right? So if you both want a child, then this is a good thing for your relationship."

"But I don't know if he does. We both assumed that it would never happen for us because of my age, so it's not like we've discussed the idea in detail. My age is going to cause _big_ problems if I am. And let's not forget that he's now the brother of a member of the royal family. Knocking up his older girlfriend outside of wedlock, less than a year into a relationship, won't look good for you and Killian."

"Firstly," Emma protested, "Neither Killian nor I would give a damn about that. The press will make of it what they will. But it won't change how happy we'll be about becoming an aunt and uncle. Secondly, I'm pretty sure after what we saw today, Liam will want _any_ child you can give him. And yeah, your age might make things a little more difficult for you both, but Ruby, modern medicine has come a long way in the last century. I don't think you have much to be worried about. I'll make sure you get the best possible prenatal care if you are carrying my little niece or nephew."

Ruby lifted her head to offer the princess a small smile at her words, as Emma added, "But we should probably get you a couple of tests, just to be sure. There's no point in worrying about all of this until we know what's going on."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm just need to find some kind of excuse to get out of the house without him knowing. I don't want to get his hopes up or anything."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Emma chuckled. "I'll send Anton to get you some. He'll just assume that I'm pregnant. Apparently everyone else already does, so this won't make much of a difference."

Ruby giggled a little at her friend's words as she leaned into the embrace she was being offered. While she and Emma had always gotten along well, her relationship with Liam had definitely added a new dimension to their exchanges. Ruby no longer saw Emma as just her best-friend's daughter. Instead, she was starting to think of the princess as one of her closest friends.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	56. Chapter 55

"Is everything okay?" Killian asked, as he flicked off the lights in the bathroom and padded softly over to his side of the bed.

Emma was already between the sheets, wearing a beautiful purple satin and black lace nightgown, rubbing lotion into her hands. But unlike most nights, her gaze seemed to be focused on a spot on the wall, rather than where her husband was standing.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she assured him with a soft smile.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I do. But I can't right now. It's not my secret to share. I promise, as soon as I can, I will."

Killian leaned in to brush a soft kiss to his wife's lips, before pulling her down into his arms. A large part of him wanted to push her for more details, because he knew that she slept better when she talked through her problems. But an even bigger part knew that his wife took her responsibilities to the people around her seriously. So if she'd been asked to keep whatever she knew a secret for now, he wouldn't push her to spill that information and break someone else's trust in the process.

So instead, he changed the subject. "How was your morning? Did my brother behave himself?"

"He was the perfect gentleman," she assured him. "Both he and Ruby seemed to really enjoy themselves too, so that was nice to see."

"I'm glad you had some company. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there to provide it for you."

Emma turned her head to press a kiss over the space where her husband's heart was beating. "I knew what I was signing up for when I said yes," she told him. "Don't beat yourself up for this, Killian. There will be plenty of engagements in our future to share."

"I can't wait."

When Emma tilted her head up to smile at him, Killian dropped his lips down to cover hers. It felt so good having his wife in his arms again, even if it was only for a few hours every day.

What started as a soft and gentle exchange quickly morphed into something much more demanding and passionate, as Killian rolled the two of them until he was hovering over Emma, while she arched up into his embrace. When he broke free from her lips to begin trailing suckling kisses down over her neck, Emma threaded her fingers through his hair, and used the grip to tug his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Are you sure?" she panted out. "It's late."

"I'm sure," he told her. "I'd much rather spend the night worshipping my princess and be tired tomorrow, than get a broken night of sleep dreaming about what we _could_ have spent the evening doing."

Emma ran her fingers gently along the line of his jaw, before she leaned in to press another kiss to his lips. "I love you, Mr. Jones."

"I love you more, Mrs. Jones," he whispered back, before dipping his head down to finish what he'd started.

* * *

When Emma felt the familiar brush of her husband's kiss to her forehead a few hours later, she forced her eyes open as she tried hard to shake off the haze of sleep.

After throwing on a dressing gown to cover her nakedness, she pulled out the bag that Anton had returned to the house with that afternoon, from its place hidden behind the bed, and tucked it under her arm as she made her way down the hall to the guestroom that Liam and Ruby had been using.

"Ruby," she called out softly, as she knocked on the door. "Are you awake?"

There was a moment of silence before the door was pulled open, and a sleepy looking brunette appeared in the space, blinking back at her slowly. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Early. But the guys have just gone out for their run, so I thought you might wanna make the most of having an empty house, and put these to some use." Emma opened the bag in her arms for her friend to peer inside of.

"Jesus, how many does one person need?"

"Anton went a little over the top," Emma chuckled. "I can keep some of them for a later date. But take a couple, just to be safe."

Ruby nodded her head reluctantly before pulling the door open a little wider to invite the princess inside. Emma headed for the bed, dropping the bag down onto it, before she thought twice and detoured over to the sofa sat by the window. She wasn't sure what had happened in that bed since her friends had arrived in town, and sitting on it suddenly felt awkward.

Ruby rummaged through the small paper bag before pulling out three cardboard boxes from three different brands. When she lifted her head her eyes met Emma's, and her young friend offered her a supportive smile.

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you," she promised. "And Mum will be too."

"Thanks, Emma. I'll um… I guess I'll be back in a minute," she chuckled, before heading to the bathroom.

When Ruby returned she had three plastic sticks in her hand, and sat them face down between the two of them as she took her own place on the small sofa.

"Three minutes?" Emma asked, as she set a timer on her phone.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I watch a lot of cheesy romance movies," the blonde chuckled, reaching for her friend's hand. She wasn't really sure what else there was left to say in that moment, so the two women sat in tense silence as they waited for the beep on Emma's phone to sound.

When it came, it was startlingly loud in the quiet of the house, and the princess rushed to silence it as she watched her friend's hands reach out for the tests. Ruby was already shaking with her nerves, and Emma hated that she couldn't think of anything to say, to make the moment easier for her.

"You do it," the older woman suddenly declared. "I'll probably just end up dropping them all and breaking them, before we can read the results."

Emma chuckled a little as she squeezed Ruby's hand gently, before she dropped her fingers down to the first test. One-by-one, she flipped the little plastic sticks over to show them all displaying the same result.

"Well… fuck me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	57. Chapter 56

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" Emma asked, as she sat two mugs of coffee onto the table later that morning. "I mean, you are gonna tell him, right?"

"Of course," Ruby assured her. "He deserves to know. No matter what that test had said, I would have told him. I just… I don't know how. I mean, we're not like you guys. We've not been together long, and we're not married. Hell, we don't even live together. Liam's just starting the career that he's always dreamed of having. I don't wanna be the person who gets in the way of that. And I _certainly_ don't wanna drive him away. We might not have been together for as long as you guys have, but I really love him, Ems."

Emma smiled softly at hearing her brother-in-law's nickname for her slipping so easily from Ruby's mouth. Liam was the only person who had ever dared used it for her. And it was nice to see a few of his quirks rubbing off on his girlfriend, even if she hadn't realised it yet.

"Just because Killian and I have done things a certain way, that doesn't mean you guys have to. I mean, let's be honest here. If I wasn't who I was, he probably wouldn't have even noticed me that day we met. And if, by some miracle he had, we might be living together right around now. I doubt we'd be married yet."

"Yeah… no," Ruby snorted. "Liam told me that Killian had picked out that ring for you _weeks_ before he proposed. You guys might have had a longer engagement, but you'd have been married before the end of the year. We _all_ know that."

"Maybe," she whispered softly, because Emma hadn't known that. Of course, she'd known that her husband had the ring bought in advance, and that he'd proposed spontaneously. However, she hadn't realised just how long the idea had been on his mind for. "But you and I both know that things would be vastly different if I weren't heir to the throne. So judging your relationship with Liam against ours probably isn't a wise move right now. I doubt there's _anyone_ in the country who has a marriage like mine."

Ruby nodded her head in agreement, because she could definitely understand what the young princess was trying to tell her. But that didn't stop the doubts from continuing to churn away inside her stomach.

 _Or maybe that was the morning sickness?_

"And even if there were, they would tell you the same thing that I'm gonna tell you again. Liam loves you, Ruby. You've got nothing to worry about. Things might be a little tough for you guys while he finishes training, and when he's eventually deployed. But thousands of people around the world make it work every day. And I hear my mother's looking for new things to do to keep her busy, now that I've left the country. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to babysit every now and then for you."

Ruby snorted out a laugh of her own as she considered Emma's words. "She'd probably offer to move in."

"I'm dreading the day she finds out I'm pregnant. I love my mother, but there is no palace in the world that's big enough for her to live with us permanently. Any child we had would end up being an only kid, because Killian and I would _never_ get time to ourselves again."

"She loves you," Ruby offered, in defence of her best friend. "And she definitely misses you."

"Yeah, I know. Make sure you tell her that I miss her too, when you guys get back?"

"I will do."

For a moment, a comfortable silence lingered between the two women. Ruby was busy watching her boyfriend show just how much the navy had already taught him, as he pushed effortlessly through the water in the pool outside, while Emma fiddled with her phone. When she spoke again, her eyes were still firmly fixed on the man she loved, even though her words were intended for her friend. "I think I'll book us a hotel room in the city for tomorrow. You and Killian deserve some time alone here, before you head up to Vancouver. And that way, I can break the news to Liam while we're there."

"You don't have to leave on our account."

"I know. But I think these are both days where we should each make the most of our time with the men we love," Ruby told her, as she turned back around to offer Emma a small smile.

* * *

Emma left Ruby to tell Liam her plan for the rest of their time in Los Angeles, while she and Anton headed upstairs to finish packing the last of the things they would be taking to Vancouver with them.

"You're not the one who's pregnant, are you?" he asked suddenly, as he helped her to zip another suitcase full of clothing shut.

"How could you tell?"

"I spend most of my days watching every move you make. Don't you think I'd notice something like that?"

Emma chuckled a little as she looked over to the man that was the closest person in her life to a father figure. "No, I'm not. Ruby is."

Anton's brows climbed his forehead a little at the confirmation of what he'd suspected. He'd known Ruby Lucas for almost as long as he'd been working with the British Royal Family. She and Mary Blanchard had always been part of a package deal. It was one of the first things Prince David had told him about his love, and her life.

Over the last three decades, he'd watched as Mary had adjusted to life as a royal, and as Ruby stood by her friend for it all. He knew stories about their relationship that he was pretty certain Emma had never heard before. But he wouldn't be the one to share them with her. So Anton was absolutely certain that Ruby Lucas was one of the few good people in Emma's life. Just as he was certain that Ruby wouldn't have planned her pregnancy, and was about to be accused of doing so.

"She's gonna take a battering in the tabloids," he mumbled quietly.

Emma hummed her agreement, because as much as she wished that statement were false, she had enough experience with the media to know that Anton was speaking the truth. The press would try and turn her friend's pregnancy into some kind of scandal, that would hopefully reflect badly on Emma and Killian. And they wouldn't care who they hurt doing so.

"I'll have a chat with the team and see if we can't come up with some way of keeping her safe, for the time being," he added.

"Thanks, Ant. I'll cover any costs you need."

"I know you will."

Emma abandoned the second case she was busy filling with some of the new clothes that she'd purchased for Killian, in favour of wrapping her arms around the other man's shoulders, as she offered him a gentle squeeze. She knew that there was nothing Anton could officially do until she cut him a cheque. He couldn't be seen providing his services, usually paid for by the British tax payers, to people outside of the family.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't use her own funds to keep the people she loved safe.

* * *

 **Happy New Year. I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday season.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	58. Chapter 57

"Not sticking around to celebrate, Jones?"

Killian sighed as he turned to face his co-star. Or, more accurately, former co-star. The final cut had been called on Reputation just under an hour earlier that day, and after saying his goodbyes to the people he liked most on set, Killian had tried his best to sneak his way out of the studio.

"I wish I could," he lied. (There were actually a million other things Killian could think of that he'd rather do, and that was just a spur of the moment list.) "But Emma and I need to be in Vancouver for Monday morning, so I'm heading back to help her finish packing. Have fun, though."

Harry didn't look too happy about the way he was being blown off, but he didn't voice his thoughts. He'd done his best to keep them to himself ever since JJ had explained loudly why he'd cast Jones for the lead in his movie. And as much as he didn't like the prince… or duke… or whatever he now called himself, Harry wasn't willing to throw his career away over the guy.

"Well, good luck with that I guess," he said instead, before heading back over to the small group of people that had gathered to celebrate.

Kilian watched him go for a moment before reaching for his bag and marching resolutely towards the door. He felt a little more emotional than he had expected to, at the thought of closing this chapter in his life, but he couldn't wait for things to get back to normal. It felt like it had been days since he'd last seen his wife for longer than an hour at once, and he was determined to spend the rest of the year making it up to her.

"Are you ready to go, Sir?" Stephen asked, as he took the bag the Duke was carrying and shouldered it himself. It had taken Killian a while to get used to the staff addressing him so formally, but he felt like he was finally starting to adapt to the changes his marriage had brought to his life.

"Absolutely. Did my brother and Ruby get to their hotel okay?"

"They did. James was the one to drive them there, Sir."

"Thanks," he told the other guy, who had pulled open the Range Rover door for his charge, and was waiting patiently to close it behind him.

Killian hated that he hadn't been able to say a proper goodbye to Liam that morning. Ruby had apparently booked a hotel room for them to finish their holiday in style, and while Killian couldn't blame her for it, he also couldn't help but regret just how little time he'd been able to spend with the two of them, while they'd been in the country. He only hoped that the next time they came to visit, he'd be able to rectify that.

But at least Ruby and Liam's parting offered one small upside.

Emma had finished packing everything they were taking to Vancouver that morning, and Anton had already taken care of shipping over most of the boxes she'd filled. Which meant that the two of them would finally get some time alone, before boarding their flight the following day.

* * *

When he eventually pushed through his front door and kicked off his shoes, Killian was surprised to find the house so still and silent. He thought that perhaps Emma had taken Rogan for a run along the beach, but as he made his way into the kitchen for a drink, he spotted the young puppy curled up on his bed, fast asleep.

"Emma?" he asked curiously, as he made his way back out, poking his head into rooms to check for his wife.

When it was apparent that she wasn't at least on the ground floor of their home, he headed upstairs, hoping he'd find her there. He was pretty certain that she hadn't mentioned anything about heading out that morning, and she definitely hadn't called or messaged to let him know that something had come up.

So the silence in their home was starting to worry him a little.

"Sweetheart? Are you here?" he called out louder.

"In the bedroom," came her muffled reply, and Killian felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders at the familiar sound of her voice. He hadn't realised just how much he needed to hear it, until she'd spoken.

When he finally rounded the door to the master bedroom, all of his breath left him in a wry chuckle, as he took in the sight of his wife lounging gracefully on their bed, in something very small and lacey.

"Someone's having an easy day," he remarked, as he sauntered his way over to her, to perch himself on the edge of the mattress. "Is this new?"

"Yep. Do you like it?" She brought her hand up to tease the zip that ran down the length of her body, and watched as her husband's eyes darkened at the movement. "I wanted to do something special to celebrate the end of filming, and I thought you might appreciate this more than a party."

"Oh, I do," he agreed. "I definitely do."

Killian reached behind himself to pull his t-shirt over his head, and then stood up to work the buckle on his belt. Emma's hand drifted away from where it had been tugging her zip up and down a little to tease her husband, and over to her left breast. When he finally had the belt open, and his zipper down, Killian wiggled the fabric over his hips and kicked it off to one side, before sliding onto the bed and pulling his wife into his arms.

"I've missed you," he mumbled between kisses, as his lips found her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips.

"I missed you too," she mumbled back, rolling them both until she was sat astride her husband. "I can't wait to find our happy normal."

Killian sat up to pull her in for a searing kiss as he allowed his hands to dance along her body, teasing her in a way that only he had managed to master. "Thank you," he finally whispered, as he pulled back to brush his nose against hers affectionately.

"What for?"

"For encouraging me to do this. For marrying me in the middle of this craziness. For putting up with this for the first few months of our marriage. And for not bitching about it at all."

"I love you," Emma whispered back, as she brought her hands up to run softly through his hair. "I'll support you in any way that I can, Killian. For the rest of our lives."

He smiled softly at her words before leaning in to kiss her once more, as he lowered himself back to lay on the bed.

Killian couldn't think of a better way to celebrate the end of filming, and their time in Los Angeles, than worshipping his wife like the princess she was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	59. Chapter 58

"It's been _months,_ Killian," his wife protested, as he swept her up and into his arms. "If you keep this up, you're gonna do your back in."

"By my calculations, we only have a couple left to go," he chuckled, as he made his way over the threshold of their Vancouver apartment, and down the hall to deposit his giggling wife onto the couch. "I think my back will be fine."

Rogan followed his humans into the strange space, eagerly sniffing out his new home until he found a place he deemed worthy enough to claim as his own. The flight over had made him sleepy, and he was already missing the softness of the bed Emma had bought for him back in Los Angeles.

Emma's giggles continued as Killian flopped down heavily next to her, but they died down when she turned to look at the man she loved. "I've missed this place," she whispered.

"Me too."

While his house in Ireland would always be the place that Killian thought of as home, his Vancouver apartment had already seen so much in such a short space of time. A lot of his firsts with Emma had taken place there.

Which made his next statement even harder to get out.

"I think we should move."

"Excuse me?" Emma turned her body so that she was fully facing her husband, and he didn't hesitate to reach over and take her hands into his own.

"This place… it's not really family friendly, Emma. I bought it when I first moved out here. Before I could ever imagine myself in a steady relationship. Now that we're married, it just doesn't feel right. I mean… we only have one spare room. That's gonna make family visits _really_ awkward. And there's no garden for Rogan to play in either."

"We don't need anything bigger right now. There's a rooftop garden that Rogan can use between walks, and any family that comes to visit can always stay in a hotel, Killian. You don't have to give up your home for me again."

"But I kind of want to, Princess. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have some fantastic memories of this place. Most of them involving you. I just… I don't think the apartment is right for us anymore. Especially not going forward. I think we should look for somewhere a little bigger. And a lot easier for Anton to surveille. I know he mentioned something about having to offer one of my neighbours _three_ times the market value for their place, just so that he had somewhere to base security out of. This move's been causing him a fair bit of stress recently, even if he does hide it well."

Emma didn't look too happy about the idea of moving out of the apartment she'd come to love, but she could understand why her husband was making the suggestion. He'd clearly been thinking about it for a while, given the argument's he'd just put forward. So the last thing she wanted to do was dismiss his concerns without giving them due consideration.

"Okay," she agreed. "We can look. But I'm not rushing into anything. Considering how long you have left on your contract, we might as well pick a place we love, instead of the first one that fits our needs."

Killian leaned in to brush a soft kiss over Emma's lips before he sat back wearing a smug smile. "Thank you, Love. Now… where do you wanna start?"

"Start? You wanna house hunt right now?"

That smug smile of his transformed itself into a wicked grin, and Emma didn't need to hear Killian's next words to know what he'd been talking about.

"I believe we have a whole new home to start christening as a married couple," he told her, before diving over the sofa to attack his wife with his kisses.

* * *

While Killian settled back into life on the set of Fairytales, Emma used the time to get used to her new life in Canada. And it didn't take her long to realise that her husband had been right about their need to find a new home in the country.

Killian's two-bed apartment had been perfect when it was just the two of them, and Emma's time spent with him had been limited. But now that she was looking at residing there on a semi-permanent basis, the place just wasn't fit for purpose. There was barely enough room in Killian's closet for his own new wardrobe, so trying to squeeze in her many suits and dresses beside his shirts and jackets was proving impossible. And the one inside the spare bedroom was full of the things her husband had clearly bought on impulse throughout the last five years and had barely touched since then.

There wasn't a permanent space where she could set up an office to allow her to coordinate with the charities she acted as a patron for, or to fulfill her duties as a board member for her father's foundation. Which meant that there certainly wasn't enough space on any of his bookshelves for the pile of textbooks that had arrived over the summer, for the second year of Killian's political degree.

And then there was Rogan.

The young puppy enjoyed being close to his humans but wasn't keen on the elevator rides up and down the building to get outside. It was obvious that he wasn't enjoying being taken for a walk by Emma's security detail either, as instead of his usual playful yapping when Killian would reach for his leash, the dog looked more resigned than anything else.

So while her husband was on set, catching up with the people who acted as a second family to him, Emma began scouring the local listings with Anton. She hoped that between the two of them they'd be able to find something suitable for her little family to call home.

And something that would help Anton sleep better at night.

"What's this?" she asked on Wednesday afternoon, as Anton made his way into the apartment with a box of pizza balance on one hand, and a file of papers clenched tightly in the other.

"Your new house."

"That's funny, I don't remember buying a new house," she deadpanned, grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before she took a seat opposite her friend.

"Not yet, maybe. But you will soon. This is definitely the one."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" the princess asked, as she reached for the slice that looked to have the biggest serving of mushrooms on it. Once she'd taken her first bite she flicked open the cover on the file her Chief of Security had handed to her and scanned the information written on the first page.

"It has a man cave for Killian and his mates, and a fire pit and outdoor dining space for you. There's a guest house we can turn into a security base, and another large enough for both of your immediate families to stay in when they come to visit. There's even a large garden for Rogan to play in, a triple garage to keep the vehicles safe inside of, _and_ it's fully fenced in."

Emma hummed in ambivalence. While for most people all of those features would be huge selling points, the truth was they were nothing special to her. Emma had grown up surrounded by opulence, so she knew that it would take something incredible to make her fall in love with another property so quickly. Especially while she was still so emotionally attached to the apartment they were currently living in.

"Oh, and did I mention the library?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	60. Chapter 59

**Sorry for the delay in posting this update. I ran into some technical difficulties that left me without the ability to turn on my laptop.**

* * *

"Wow, something in here smells incredible," Killian praised, as he pushed the door shut behind himself. Rogan came running over to soak up as much attention as he could, now that his humans were around more often.

"Yeah. I got bored of takeout food so I sent Joseph grocery shopping," Emma chuckled. "How was work?"

"It was good. It's… I always forget how much I miss everyone when we break for the summer. A couple of the guys and gals in tech and wardrobe have moved on, but the crew's still pretty much the same as it was when I first joined the show. So it's easy to settle back into things."

"I'm glad to hear it." Emma leaned around the excited dog that was still monopolising most of her husband's attention to brush her lips over his before she turned to head back to the kitchen, and the roast chicken that she'd spent most of her evening preparing.

When Killian finally managed to put some distance between himself and his dog, he took a seat at the counter, happy to trade the comfort of the sofa for the ability to watch as his wife worked. It was times like these where he really wished that the public could see her the most. Emma might have been a princess, born and raised in luxury, but most of her life was spent doing the everyday chores that he'd grown up watching his mother complete.

While she was distracted peeling carrots, he pulled out his phone and took a couple of pictures of her at work. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of denim shorts and the very same Fairytales shirt she'd been wearing when she'd sent him that first picture of herself, all those months before. But there was still something so very regal about her.

"Whatcha ya doing?" she called over her shoulder, as she watched his eyes flick between her backside and the phone in his hand.

"Nothing."

Killian's tone was a little too innocent for Emma to truly buy that answer, but she didn't push the issue. She knew that whatever he was up to he'd either reveal to her eventually, or she'd find out for herself.

When she finally had all of her vegetables steaming away, Emma pulled out a couple of glasses from the cupboard to her left and opened the bottle of wine she'd put into the fridge earlier that day. "Anton came to visit me this afternoon," she said, as she sat one glass in front of her husband, and took a sip from her own.

Killian didn't look terribly surprised by the news. He was pretty sure that Anton was the only person they saw more of than each other.

"He uh… he thinks he's found a house for us."

"And what do _you_ think of the house?" he countered. While Anton's input on security would always be a key part of any decisions they made, Killian wasn't prepared to buy a house his wife didn't love, just because it would keep her safe from the press and the public.

"I um… I think he's right," she chuckled. "I've only seen the pictures from the listing, but it looks stunning, Killian." She reached behind her for the file that Anton had given to her earlier and handed it over for her husband to flick through. "There's a guesthouse that's big enough for them to turn into a security base, and house agents on a permanent basis. It has another guesthouse big enough for both our immediate families to come and stay in. There's plenty of outdoor space for Rogan to play in, and for us to entertain our friends. There's a room we could use to conduct receptions in, on behalf of the British government, and two offices big enough for both of us to turn into whatever we need them to be. There's even space for us to each have a car _and_ park the Range Rover. It's light, and airy, and it's fully enclosed…"

"And I think you've missed something in that summary," he chuckled, as he fingered the sheet of paper with the pictures of the library printed on to it.

"Maybe. But I didn't want my love of that to sway your feelings on the place," she explained, moving away briefly to turn the potatoes that were roasting away in the oven behind her. "So, what do you think?" Emma asked, when she'd finished.

"I think it's stunning, Princess. It's… _huge_. But you're right. It's perfect for having family come to visit, and it's perfect for the security detail we take everywhere with us. There's plenty of space for Rogan, enough for you to work from home, a place for me to study and get out of your hair, and even space for officially entertaining people sent our way." He paused for a moment to take a small sip from the glass of wine in front of him before he added, "There's even space for us to raise a family here too."

Emma chuckled as she switched off the burners on the hob, and then made her way around to his side to slide down into her husband's lap. "You do know that any children we have will need to be born in the UK, right?"

"I do," he agreed. Killian didn't need to be told that one, he'd worked it out for himself. "But that wouldn't stop us from bringing them back here with us while I finish up my contract, right?"

"No. It wouldn't. But you uh… you only have two years left. Are you telling me you want kids sometime in the next two years?"

Killian considered that question for a moment before he gave his wife her answer. Whenever he'd thought about having children with her in the past, it had always been some undefined point of time in their future. But the more time he spent with his wife, loving her the way he'd always wanted to while they'd been separated by miles and oceans, the more that undefined point of time in their future shifted forward.

"Yeah. I do. Do you?"

Emma leaned in to brush a soft kiss over her husband's lips, teasing them ever-so-slightly with the tip of her tongue before she pulled back to meet his eyes.

"I do too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	61. Chapter 60

"Welcome back," Robin declared, as he swept his way into the apartment on Saturday evening with Regina following close behind. "We missed you guys."

"No you didn't," Killian snorted out.

"I was trying to be polite." His friend shrugged off his jacket and helped Regina from her own, before hanging them both on a hook by the front door.

As a way to celebrate having the cast back together once again, Killian had invited everyone over for their traditional games night. He'd thought it would be a nice way to celebrate the start of a new filming season, and an excellent reminder of the first time Emma had met his friends.

But this time, someone new was joining them.

Anton looked a little out of place sat in a chair in the middle of the lounge, wearing a pair of dark jeans and an England rugby shirt. But Emma and Killian had both insisted that he should join them for the night, given that Jackie was still in the U.K until they found more permanent accommodation. And Anton didn't have the heart to turn the newlyweds down.

"How are you guys settling in?" Regina asked, once she had a glass of wine in hand and her boyfriend sat beside her.

Killian threw his wife a quick look to check how much he should be revealing, and at the slight nod of her head, he replied with, "We're not. We uh… we're looking for a new place. A bigger place. We've got a viewing for a house on Tuesday."

"Told ya." Robin held out a hand in Will's direction and the small group watched as the other guy dug into his pockets for his wallet, and pulled out a fifty to slap into his friend's palm.

"You were betting on our housing situation?"

"It made sense," Robin shrugged. "You guys don't just come as a package, you come with an entourage. This place isn't big enough for all of that."

"Can we see it?" Belle asked, drawing everyone's attention her way. "The house, I mean. Is it listed online?"

Emma pushed herself up from her spot on Killian's lap to grab the file that Anton had prepared for her earlier that week before she handed it over.

Will and Belle bent their heads together as they flicked through it, the former of the two letting out low whistles every now and then. When they were finished they passed it on to Regina so that she and Robin could have a good look.

"It's stunning," Belle praised. "That library is incredible. I bet you have some fantastic books to fill it with."

"Just a few," Emma chuckled.

"If you move here, game night's at your place _every_ week," Robin added. "Jesus, this must be setting you guys back a pretty penny."

"I uh… I don't think we ever discussed how much it was," Killian said suddenly. It was normally the first thing he checked on a listing, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that the price had been suspiciously absent from the information that Emma had shared with him.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters," he scoffed. "What if we can't afford it?"

"There isn't much that we can't afford, Killian." Emma levelled him with a look that said she'd thought that was obvious. "Have you even checked the balance on our joint account since we got married?"

"No. I uh… I don't really use it," he confessed, as he reached up to scratch behind his right ear. He'd set up a regular payment going into the account when they'd returned from their honeymoon, to make sure that his salary was being split between his personal account and the one he now shared with his wife. But he didn't have a clue how much Emma was contributing to their finances, and he'd never really thought to ask.

"Do you understand where our financial support come from?" Emma began gently. "And I don't mean yours and mine. I mean my family's source of income."

"Taxes," he replied, because he was pretty sure everyone knew that.

"No. The general public only ever pays for our security through taxes. Our main sources of income are through investments or generated by the two main Duchies held by my family. The Duchy Of Lancaster, which my grandmother holds, and the Duchy Of Cornwall, which my father held before he passed. When he passed away, my grandmother retained control of the Duchy but she split it between myself and my mother, to help with our living costs. What Grandma doesn't know is that my mother split her own contribution further. She's a firm believer than Duchies should be inherited regardless of gender, so I get roughly three-quarters of the money it generates. Last year, that amounted to almost fifteen and a half million pounds. We can afford the house, Killian."

"Holy shit," he mumbled, as he scrubbed a harsh hand over his face. He'd known that Emma had her own money, he just hadn't realised how much of it she had.

"Check the bank balance every once in a while," his wife chuckled, as she stood to check on the snacks baking away in the oven.

The room was eerily quiet for a moment as the group of friends absorbed what had been said by the princess. She had revealed so much at that moment, and not just about her financial position.

They'd all known that when Killian had been created a duke on their wedding day, it had been a fairly unique situation. But hearing that Emma had been passed over on what she was entitled to just because she was born a woman, made them all realise how much was already changing with Killian's addition to her family.

And nobody had any doubts that much more would continue to change when Emma was the one in a position of power.

"Well, I know who I'm coming to when I need a loan," Robin teased, breaking through the tense atmosphere.

"I am _not_ buying you a superbike," Killian chuckled, as he stood to offer Emma some help.

"Oh, come on! We all know I'd look good in leather."

* * *

 **The Duchy of Lancaster is always held by the reigning monarch, and the title of Duke of Lancaster is also held regardless of gender. Queen Victoria believed that as reigning monarch she should be entitled to the style of duke, which carries more power and respect than that of a duchess, and it's remained that way ever since.**

 **The Duchy of Cornwall, along with the title Duke of Cornwall, is passed to the male heirs to the throne, but not to the female heirs. So while David would have been given the title and the duchy, when he passed it would have reverted back to the crown instead of being passed along to his only daughter. If Emma had been born male, she would have inherited both.**

 **The Duchy of Cornwall currently funds The Prince of Wales and his children's estates. Reports are published annually on how the income is generated, where it is spent and how much is passed along to the Prince. In 2016 (which is the year this piece is set) the Prince would have received £20.5m from the estate - so that's the figure I used to base Emma's income on. (As a small inconsequential note here, one of the things I love most about Charles is his passion about protecting our environment. The reports from 2016 show that he has invested almost £5m of the Duchy's income into renewable energy projects and emissions reductions.)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	62. Chapter 61

Killian had a late start on Tuesday, thanks to a couple of night shoots needed to finish the first episode of the season. So the newlyweds took the opportunity it presented to head out to view the home that Anton had found for them.

The man himself was sat in the passenger's seat of the Range Rover with an iPad resting on his lap. Emma was certain that he had a whole host of questions of his own to ask the realtor, who would be meeting them at the property.

"We need to sit down and start finalising your list of patronages when you get some time," Emma reminded her husband. "My grandmother wants to have them released before the end of the year."

"How am I supposed to narrow it down?" Killian sighed. "There are so many worthy causes asking for my help. I don't want to keep turning them away."

"Then don't. Tell them that you'd love to be their patron sometime in the future, but now is not the right time for you. You need to ease yourself into the work involved with patronages first, and then you can get back in touch with them when you feel you can more confidently handle their needs. There's nothing wrong with that, Killian. You're new to this life, and you have a full-time job out of the country. It's taken me almost ten years to build up the collection of patronage's I now hold. Nobody's expecting you to match that level within a year. You'll get there eventually. I promise."

"Thank you, my love." Killian leaned over to brush a soft kiss across her lips but pulled back when the car began to slow as it approached a large set of iron gates.

"Solid," Anton mumbled to himself, as his fingers flew over the screen of his tablet. "And high too. That's reassuring."

"He's gonna be asking more questions than we are, isn't he?" Killian whispered to his wife.

"Yep," she giggled, as she wrapped her arm through his while they waited to be buzzed into the grounds. The moment the gates opened, everyone's attention was pulled through the front windowscreen as they took in the sweeping grounds that made up a large part of the estate.

Anton was busy mumbling something about brick walls and hedges, but Emma's eyes were fixed on the lush grass and bright blooms that had been planted around the space.

"Rogan would love this," she whispered. There was so much space for the young dog to run and play in. And plenty more for a little chubby-legged toddler to chase him through.

"Yeah. He would." Killian's own eyes had been drawn to the large house that the car was edging closer to. It wasn't quite what he'd been expecting from the pictures on the listing, but that certainly wasn't a bad thing.

Their realtor was already waiting for them when Stephen rolled the car to a stop, but she straightened herself up and pushed away from the trunk of her own vehicle as Anton climbed out and made his way around to Killian's side of the car, pulling the door open for him. The young duke climbed down as gracefully as he could before extending a hand back to help his wife out. When she was stood in front of him he turned back to gently push the car door shut.

"Sir, Ma'am, this is Jennifer Rolter. Miss Rolter, allow me to present to you Their Royal Highnesses, the Duke and Duchess of Kensington."

Emma offered her hand to the woman for shaking and watched as Jennifer attempted to curtesy for what was possibly the first time in her life, before the realtor turned her attention to Killian. Of course, the moment the woman's eyes landed on Emma's husband they widened comically, as her cheeks flushed a little. It was the same effect that Killian had on most women he came into contact with, but Emma was willing to bet that her clueless husband wouldn't have even noticed that pattern of behaviour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. And a great honour to be able to help you find a new home together. If you um… if you'd like to come with me we can get this tour started."

Killian laced his fingers with Emma's as they followed behind Jennifer, who was already making her way around to the front doors which had been left wide open.

"As you can see, the house is incredibly bright and airy with its open-planned layout," she began, waving her arms around to showcase all of the space inside of the building." And of course, the original owners who had it built wanted to keep that feel, so there are a lot of windows that let in plenty of natural light, and they all look out over the beautiful private grounds attached to the home."

Anton lingered a little as he inspected the set of double doors in the atrium, making more notes on his iPad about the materials used in manufacturing them, and the types of locks that had been fitted before he turned his attention towards the windows.

"Are these double or triple glazed?" he asked suddenly, startling poor Jennifer.

"They um… I think they may be triple glazed. But I can check that for you before we leave?"

"Please do," Anton implored, before making his way through to the lounge to asses the space inside of it.

"I think we should just let him decide," Killian whispered to his wife, as they made their way slowly through the home, taking in the flow of the house and the way the rooms had been designed.

Emma could already picture herself curling up in front of the fire with her husband every night as they spoke about their respective days over a bottle of wine. She just wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the house being so open. Emma was a princess, and as a princess, she was used to walls and separate rooms. Not open-planned living.

"He takes his responsibilities very seriously," she chuckled, but her husband could see straight through her attempts at deflection.

"You don't like it."

"No. I do. I just… I'm not used to this," she explained. "It feels odd having so much space and so many floor-to-ceiling windows. That might take some getting used to."

"Well, you can always change that," their realtor jumped in to add. She could clearly sense that without Emma being onboard she wouldn't be getting a sale that day.

And this would be one hell of a sale!

"A couple of interior walls _here…"_ she waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the space to the left of the hall, "and _here…"_ again her arms waved towards the space on her right, "would solve that. The good thing about this house is that it's so large that putting up those interior walls wouldn't eat into much of your living space."

"She has a point." Killian shrugged his shoulders in a way that Emma knew meant he would do whatever she was happy with. But that wasn't what she wanted to know at that moment.

"Do you like it? I don't wanna buy a home you don't like," she pressed.

Killian dropped his grip on her hand in favour of settling both of his own on her hips. "Honestly, Emma? I'd live in a box if it meant I got to live with you. But, if it helps you make a decision on this place then yes, I do like it. I can see us being really happy here."

"Me too," she whispered back, leaning forward to seal her declaration with a soft kiss.

The house might have been unlike any other Emma had lived in before, but as long as she had Killian by her side, she knew it wouldn't take long to adjust to all it had to offer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **I do have some images of the house I picked for Emma and Killian here, so if you'd like to see those let me know, and I'll post them on Tumblr tomorrow evening for you guys.**


	63. Chapter 62

As the end of the month approached, Killian and Emma pushed all thoughts of their new home aside to focus on their next public appearance together as a married couple – Comic-Con!

The annual event in San Diego had always been one of Killian's favourite parts of his job. He loved having the opportunity to meet with his fans, answer their questions, and just geek out in general. But this year, the network seemed like they were happy to capitalise upon his newfound fame, as they'd scheduled far more for him than they usually did. And Anton wasn't happy!

Their chief of security had spent many long hours on the phone with the people behind the scenes of the event, covering everything from floor plans to emergency evacuation protocols. And while the venue appeared to be incredibly secure for the dozens of celebrity guests that attended every year, Killian was no longer considered just a celebrity.

"I can still pull out of this if it'll make things easier for Anton," he offered one night, as he curled up on the couch beside his wife and dog.

"I don't think you need to do that," Emma assured him. "Anton goes through the same thing everywhere we go. He's just a little more concerned this time due to the sheer volume of people who'll be in cosplay during the event. But if it were truly an issue for him, he'd have said something by now."

"I know. I just… I can't help but feel like my presence in your life has made his job so much more difficult for him."

"Trust me, he won't ever hold that against you, Baby. He's just a little frazzled as we have so much going on right now. And I don't know if you've noticed this, but he's a bit of a control freak."

Killian threw his wife a look that said he wasn't completely shocked by that news, and she chuckled as she reached for her glass of wine on the table in front of them.

"He's overseeing all of the changes made to the house because I know he'll blame himself if it proves not to be secure enough once we arrive there. He's also looking for a place close to ours so that Jackie can finally fly out here, and now he's dealing with all of this too. But don't blame yourself for that, Killian. This is his job. If you weren't in my life he'd still be doing all of this for me."

"Just not in Canada," her husband pointed out. "Or for a Comic-Con."

"Believe it or not, I'm probably safer outside of the U.K. than I am within it. I have more anonymity here."

Killian hummed his agreement as he dropped a kiss into her hair. But it didn't stop him from feeling guilty that he was the one making everyone's life more difficult, just because he'd chosen to continue working outside of the country.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Killian wasn't sure he'd been doing anything that would require stopping in the first place.

"I can hear you blaming yourself from down here. This isn't your fault, Killian. And I don't think anyone's going to complain _or_ blame you for the fact that I've fallen in love with you. So stop blaming yourself. We're gonna go to San Diego, we'll follow all of Anton's rules and guidelines, and we _will_ have a great weekend."

"Well, when you put it like that, how could I possibly argue?" he teased, turning her head slightly so that he could bring his lips down to meet hers.

Emma hummed into their kiss, enjoying the feel of being wrapped in her husband's arms with no expectations or deadlines to worry about. She knew it wouldn't always be that way for them, so she was going to make sure that she enjoyed the small moments they had, whenever they got them.

"Do you wanna call it a night and head to bed?" Killian asked, as he brushed his lips across her cheekbone before pulling back a little to rub his nose affectionately against hers.

"It's like nine _pm._ We're not _quite_ at the age where we fall asleep that early in the evening yet."

"Who mentioned sleeping?"

Emma's giggles were the most beautiful sound in the world as she rose gracefully to her feet and flicked off the television, before offering Killian her hand so that he could guide her through to their bedroom. The moment he had the door to the room closed behind her he dropped his lips down to meet hers as he reached out to pull his wife up and into his arms.

Emma's shirt was thrown to the floor by the bed before her husband dropped her down onto it, and she wasted no time in wiggling her leggings and underwear over her hips. Killian waited until she was reclining under the duvet before he began pulling off his own clothes, taking his time so that his wife would enjoy the show he was putting on. And when he was finally naked, he didn't hesitate to throw himself down onto the bed beside her.

"Someone's eager," she teased, reaching out to run her hands over the planes of his chest.

"Have you seen yourself, Sweetheart? Any man would be eager to get into bed with you."

Emma giggled again as he leaned in to brush his lips over hers, while his hand skated over the curves over her body, finding the spots that made her sigh or gasp with pleasure.

"I love you," she whispered, as Killian rolled them both until she was lying beneath him, with her husband settled into the cradle of her thighs.

"I love you more," he whispered back, bending down to tease her lips with his own as he gently slid himself inside of her.

Emma sighed at that wonderful feeling of being connected to the man she loved once more as she tightened her arms around his shoulders. It didn't take them long to settle into a rhythm that was truly unique to them. Emma would rock her hips up to meet his while Killian's confident strokes found that place inside of her that never failed to steal her breath.

When she came, it was with a muffled cry of her husband's name as he whispered words of love into her damp skin. Killian eased her gently through her climax before finally allowing himself to fall. And when their breathing eventually evened out, he gathered his wife up in his arms and held her close to his heart, as they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	64. Chapter 63

"I could get used to this," Killian sighed, as he sank down into a seat beside his wife.

"It's always so nice to know that you married me for my private jet," she teased.

"Not _just_ the jet." The way Killian's brows climbed his forehead told everyone around him what he was talking about and Anton detoured away from the seats opposite theirs in favour of the ones just behind them.

"I don't think there'll be any of that tonight," Emma chuckled, raising the armrest separating their two seats so that she could curl into her husband's side. "It's gonna be around midnight by the time we get to the hotel suite, and I don't know about you, but I'm already exhausted."

"God, me too," he chuckled, sinking down a little further in his seat to make himself more comfortable. "Have we already become _that_ boring now that we're married?"

"We're on our way to San Diego for Comic-Con. I'm not sure that could _ever_ be described as boring," Emma giggled.

After finishing a full day of filming, Killian had returned home to find a meal already waiting for him on the table, and their bags packed and ready to go by the front door. Instead of flying down to San Diego early the following morning, they had decided to head out that evening, hoping that it would make them feel a little more rested for the busy weekend they had ahead of themselves.

So the moment their flight reached full altitude, Emma and Killian excused themselves to head for the small bedroom at the back of the plane. While they wouldn't get long to rest before they landed in California, they would take what little they could get, knowing that the rest of their weekend was probably going to keep them away from their bed.

While the newlyweds slept, Anton kept himself busy going over their plan of action for the convention. Killian's bosses were making full use of his newfound fame and connections, as they had him scheduled for panels, interviews, and photo shoots over both the Friday and Saturday of the event. Anton had made provisions with the local police force, the security team that was always hired to work the convention, and with the organisers themselves, to help keep his royal charges safe. Everything that he could possibly do had already been done. But he knew that he wouldn't sleep easy until the Duke and Duchess touched back down in Vancouver.

When the plane finally landed almost three hours later, Emma and Killian felt like zombies as they were ushered into the back of another Range Rover, ready for the drive to their hotel. Emma was so exhausted by the lateness of the hour that when she stripped out of her clothes and crawled into her husband's arms, she was too tired to remember what had happened the last time she and Killian had shared a hotel room.

The same couldn't be said for their chief of security.

* * *

Killian wasn't surprised to leave the bathroom the following morning to find the lounge area of their suite already transformed into a dressing room, with someone vaguely familiar stood beside his wife, braiding her hair.

"Anton brought up coffee," Emma told him, just before he could lean in and brush his lips over hers. "He thought that you might need it today."

"He was right," Killian chuckled, detouring over to the place she had gestured towards to grab the cup with his name scrawled on the side before he made himself comfortable on the sofa. "Ugh, it's too early for all of… _this_."

"It's _your_ schedule we're following today," Emma pointed out. "Not mine."

Killian hummed his agreement into his cup but said nothing else as he watched his wife's team work. Emma hadn't said much about what she planned to wear for the weekend, so he was interested to see what she'd picked for the occasion. They both knew that wherever she went, Emma would be photographed, so jeans and a t-shirt were probably not gonna cut it for such a big event. But somehow, her usual royal style didn't feel like the right kind of fit for a comic-con either.

Emma's hairstylist had given her a slight side-part before pulling her hair over her right shoulder. It had been tied loosely just below her ear, with a section of hair messily wrapped around the elastic holding it in place, before the rest was roughly braided and tied off.

"Huh," Killian mumbled, as his wife's stylist stepped aside to give Emma a chance to look over the braid he'd given her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her eyes flicked up from where they had been fixed on her reflection in the mirror to meet her husband's gaze, and then back to her hair once again.

"I just… I don't think I've ever realised before how much effort goes into making it look like you've made very little effort at all."

Emma raised a brow in his direction and simply said, "magic," before she nodded her head at her reflection and told her stylist, "I like it, Alex."

"Me too," Killian added. Because while it was messy and unusual, it not only seemed to suit his wife, but it also felt perfect for the occasion. And it hadn't been lost on him that the messy braid was similar to the one she'd worn for their first night together in Canada when he'd joined his princess for dinner with Phillip and Aurora.

Alex nodded his own agreement to show that he was happy with what he'd created before he stepped aside to allow Emma's makeup artist to take her place. "Do you want me to do anything with yours?" he asked Killian, pointing a comb towards the mess of dark hair that was currently resting atop the Duke's head.

"God no. I'm just gonna do what I normally do and hope for the best."

There were a few chuckles around the room at Killian's words, but the other guy nodded his head in understanding as he slipped the rest of the tools of his trade back into a large portable suitcase, and zipped it closed. "I'll see you later, Your Highness," he called out, already heading for the front door to show himself out.

"Thanks, Alex. I hope you have a great day," Emma called back, before she turned her attention to the mirror in front of her once more as the woman at her side began dabbing something onto her face.

Killian finished what was left of his coffee and threw the disposable cup into the bin as he announced, "Okay. I'll leave you ladies to… _that_. I'm gonna go and get changed."

"I won't be long," Emma promised. "Wait for me in the bedroom? I might need your help zipping me up."

"I will do." He leaned in to offer his wife another kiss before he turned to head for their bedroom, and the privacy it had to offer.

It was only when Killian had the door shut behind himself that he realised he had no idea what he was supposed to be wearing that day.

* * *

 **A huge gold star for anyone who can work out which Jen look is coming just from that choice of hairstyle!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	65. Chapter 64

"Iron Man's staring at you."

"Uhuh."

"Emma, I don't think you understand what I just said," Killian hissed. " _Iron Man_ is staring at you."

"Well… go over and say hi."

"I can't just go over and say hi," he stuttered out. The thought of that alone was making his palms sweat. Emma might not have realised the importance of his words, but Killian certainly did. _Iron man was staring at his wife!_

"Of course you can. You're a member of the royal family now. Nobody will bat an eye at it. Go and say hi. Ask for an autograph if you want one. I'm sure he won't mind."

"It's rude," Killian countered. He didn't want to interrupt the guy's breakfast, he just couldn't shake the feeling of the man's eyes burning into the back of his head. After all – _it was Iron Man!_

"And so is staring at people you don't know, but that happens to us wherever we go. I'd have thought you'd have gotten used to it by now," she added, almost as an afterthought. Emma still hadn't lifted her head from her menu to check and see just how many people in the room were currently staring in their direction, and Killian envied her a little at that moment. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the kind of attention that he was now shown. Being a member of the royal family meant being famous in a completely different way to what he'd gotten used to. And yet, his wife never seemed to bat an eye at it all.

"Oh, they're definitely not staring at me," he pointed out, because he was absolutely certain of that fact. Most of the men in the room were staring in Emma's direction. He'd catch their eyes wandering back over to her form every time they thought he wasn't looking, but Killian couldn't exactly blame them for that.

His wife looked effortless gorgeous that morning in a short-sleeved red jumpsuit. From a distance, it looked to be one of her most conservative pieces, given that the legs of it fell so far down her body that they completely covered the towering nude pumps she was wearing whenever she stood still. However, up close, Killian could make out the detailing in the design that took it from ordinary to something amazing. There was a velvet band around her rib cage and another piece that curved just above her hips, adding a slightly different colour and texture to the bold red of the design. But it was the red sheer panelling above the built-in bustier that he loved the most. If he leaned in close enough, he could make out some of the freckles that decorated Emma's skin, and Killian knew that nobody else would ever get close enough to spot them. There was something so incredibly sexy about the idea of him being the only person who knew what that panel was covering.

"A girl in the lobby almost tripped over her own feet when she saw you," Emma pointed out, snapping her menu closed to place it down in front of her. "People are definitely staring at you too, Killian. You're just oblivious to the effect you have on those around you."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, closing his own menu to reach out and take his wife's hand into his own. She'd taken to only wearing her wedding rings on her left hand since their big day, and the ruby in her engagement ring seemed to pop against the red of her jumpsuit and the black of her nail polish. "Thanks for coming this weekend, Emma. I still can't quite believe that we made it here, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," she chuckled, as she reached over the table for his other hand. Emma gave it a gentle squeeze while she ran her thumbs over the backs of his knuckles. "Can you believe that this time last year, our main form of communication was a daily phone call?"

"I remember offering to bring you here with me this year, but I don't think I truly believed that you'd still be in my life a year later," Killian mused. "So much has changed in such a short space of time."

"But… for the better, right?" his wife asked, as she dipped her head to meet his eyes.

"God, yes! I might not be used to this whole royal thing yet, but I wouldn't trade having you in my life for anything, Emma. I love you, Princess."

"I love you too," she told him, as she leaned forward to offer her husband a brief kiss that she was sure would be all over the internet, by the time they left the restaurant later that morning.

* * *

"Oh my God, this place is incredible," Emma praised, as her eyes darted back and forth. She wasn't sure where to look, everywhere she turned something amazing seemed to be happening. "Can we just…?"

"No!" Anton and Killian yelled as one. Her husband tightened his grip on her hand just in case she decided not to listen to them, as he attempted to guide her over to the back entrance of the large conference centre.

Ever since their car had gotten close, Emma's eyes had brightened with her excitement as she'd been treated to a variety of weird and wonderful sights. Killian knew that she really wanted to get out and explore what the event had to offer, but neither he nor Anton was prepared to take that risk. (Even if it did leave his wife pouting with her disappointment.) Thankfully, the convention itself was big enough that she wouldn't miss out on too much, even if Anton was adamant that she should stay away from the main floor.

"Okay, so where are we headed first?" she asked, because everyone else seemed to know where they were going and she didn't have a clue. Emma wasn't used to being the only one kept in the dark, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"We're going to meet with TV Guide Magazine. I've been asked to do an exclusive photo shoot with them and then give a brief interview about the 'rise of my career,' so that we don't derail the cast interview and photocall that's scheduled for tomorrow."

"Even though someone will _still_ ask personal questions during the cast interview," his wife reasoned. Emma knew the game just as well as he did, and Killian loved how much she'd managed to pick up about his life in such a short period of time.

"Yep. But here's hoping this actually helps them stick to the script they've been given. The network might be happy to exploit my new title for publicity, but the other guys don't deserve to be overshadowed that way."

Emma was silent for a moment as one of the event organisers came out to meet them at the door and greet the young royals in attendance, before he turned to speak privately with Anton. After assuring their Chief of Security that all of his requests had been put into action, they were finally ushered into the building. And that was when Emma spoke again.

"I think I know how to focus the attention on the show tomorrow, and not on _us,_ " she said carefully.

"Really? How do you propose doing that?"

"We make them an offer today that they simply can't refuse."

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for an interview with Extra, filmed at The Grove in April 2013.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	66. Chapter 65

"Don't you think that maybe I should know what's going on?" Killian asked, as they made their way through the convention centre, headed for his first stop of the day.

"Trust me, Babe, it'll be better for us all if you don't know. You have a truly terrible poker face."

"I'm an actor," he protested.

"I know. And that's what makes it worse."

Anton snorted from his position behind them both and Killian turned to shoot the other man a dirty look. From the smug smile he was wearing, it seemed like their Chief of Security knew what was about to happen.

"But won't it look a little odd if I don't have a clue what you're talking about?" Killian pressed, pouting at his wife.

"It's cute that you think that'll work," she chuckled, reaching up to smooth away his frown lines. "Stop worrying, Killian. Have I ever lead you astray before?"

"Well, no," he admitted reluctantly, because he didn't doubt that her plan would work. He just wished he knew what was about to happen.

Thankfully, the next turn they made brought them into the studio that had been set up for TV Guide Magazine. The small team inside of the room appeared to be deep in conversation with each other, but quickly broke apart when they noticed the men in dark suits filing into the space.

"Hi, Killian. It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Lydia." Killian extended his hand in the direction of the woman who had stood to greet them, but she faltered over it when her eyes slid past his form to land on Emma.

"Oh my!" she gasped. "I'm uh… I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I didn't know you'd be joining us today."

The woman looked like she didn't know if she should be curtsying or bowing to the future Queen stood in front of her, so Emma made the decision for her. "I'm just here to support Killian," she said, holding out her hand in greeting. "Ignore me. I promise, it'll be like I was never here."

Emma knew that wasn't true. Their entourage had already filled the small room and the hall outside. They were going to be literally impossible to ignore all weekend, but she was hoping that would play to her favour.

"Oh, of course." The woman's face fell a little when it seemed like Emma had no interest in being a part of their scheduled interview, but she covered it well by asking, "is this your first time here, Your Highness?"

"Yes. First time in both San Diego and at Comic-Con," Emma chuckled. "I'm very excited right now. I just hide it well."

Lydia's giggles were so high-pitched and alarming that they made Killian jump. But when he turned to face his wife, he noticed the small smile of satisfaction teasing the corners of her lips.

"I uh… this is probably very rude," the journalist continued, "but my editor would kill me if she knew I hadn't asked. Would uh… would you maybe like to join us for the interview today? I know our readers would love to hear from you. _Both_ of you."

"Thank you for asking, but I don't wanna take time away from what you're doing here today."

"Oh, you wouldn't be," Lydia rushed to assure her. "A lot of the questions I have for your husband are kind of tied to you anyway. I mean, as long as you'd be okay with that, Killian?"

"That's fine by me," he assured her, because as far as Killian was concerned, the world never had enough content about his wife to consume. He just didn't want to put Emma into an awkward position where she felt like she had to agree to something that she didn't want to do.

"Well… I guess if tomorrow's going to be all about the show, then today couldn't hurt, right?"

Killian worked out his wife's plan the moment she reached for the end of her braid to begin toying with it. Emma played coy well, but he knew her better. His wife had enough confidence to fill the convention centre they were stood in.

"Exactly. Tomorrow's about the show, so let's make today about you guys," Lydia encouraged.

"As long as things stay that way, then it's fine by me," Emma reluctantly agreed. "I just don't want to take attention away from the show, you know? The whole cast and crew work so hard every day to produce something that personally, I think is the best show on television right now. They deserve recognition for that, not to be overshadowed by our marriage. But if tomorrow's going to be all about Fairytales, then I don't see why we can't answer a few of your questions today."

"Of course, Your Highness. I don't want to overshadow that achievement either, and I certainly wouldn't want to put you into such an awful position. Especially when you'd be doing me such a huge favour," Lydia assured her.

The poor woman was being so well manipulated by his wife that Killian _almost_ felt sorry for her.

"Excellent news," Emma declared. "I just need to have a quick word with my team, as my family has some conditions they'd need you to agree to before this happens. But it won't take long."

Lydia nodded her agreement as she tried hard to keep her excitement bottled up. She couldn't quite believe that she'd managed to talk the Duke and Duchess of Kensington into an exclusive interview. She was definitely demanding a raise when the day was over.

"Do you want pictures too?" Emma asked, as she turned away from where she had been whispering something to Anton. Their Chief of Security had his tablet in hand once more, and Killian was certain that a contract had already been drawn up for the occasion.

"Oh, um… yes. Yes please," Lydia agreed, nodding her head forcefully.

"Excellent news. If you wouldn't mind giving this contract a read through and then signing it for me, we can get started." Emma passed Lydia the tablet that had been in Anton's hands only seconds before as she turned to flash her husband a triumphant grin.

TV Guide Magazine wouldn't be the only publication getting a royal exclusive that weekend, but Killian wasn't going to complain about that. He much preferred the idea of talking about his relationship with Emma beside him, than with her watching on from a distance.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	67. Chapter 66

"That's perfect, thank you."

Killian bent his knees to allow his wife to slide back down to the floor before turning to check that she was okay. This was their fourth and final photo shoot of the day, and Emma had been having fun opting for poses slightly less conventional, and a whole lot more fun, than she was normally permitted to use.

"Would you like to see the shots?" the photographer asked, as he set his camera down and turned to his laptop.

"That's okay, we can check them over when you send us copies," Emma assured him. "And make you sure you don't forget to include your own request to use the files. Someone in the legal team is always awake, so they'll get that reviewed and back to you as soon as possible."

Like every other photographer they'd dealt with that day, the one for Entertainment Weekly had been incredibly star-struck when he'd been informed that he would be photographing both the Duke and Duchess of Kensington that afternoon. But he'd quickly found his voice, and after a few shots, he'd requested permission to use their images for his portfolio. Emma knew that permission would be granted, as long as the team approved of the pictures he'd taken.

"Are you doing okay?" Killian asked, when he pulled his wife aside for a small break before their interview. Anton was already waiting by a small leather couch with cold bottles of water and snack bars in hand, to help the happy couple recharge.

"Yeah, I'm having a fantastic time. I can see why you guys love this so much."

Their Chief of Security shot Killian a look that said he probably should have expected that reply and the young duke shrugged his shoulders in agreement. "Well, I have absolutely no doubts that the press will be more than happy to do this with you again next year," he chuckled. "Do you wanna take a short break before we head down to the interview? They're planning to record this one."

"Killian, I'm fine," she assured him, as she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I know this has been a bit of a crazy day, but trust me when I say that I've had worse. I'm having fun and I'm enjoying my time at Comic-Con with my husband. So please, relax and enjoy it too."

"I am," he assured her. "Today has been… it's been incredible, Princess. I just don't want you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with."

"Trust me, Babe, there is nobody in this world who could make me do something that I'm uncomfortable with. I'm enjoying being here to support you. We should do this more often."

"I don't think anyone would object to that," Killian chuckled. He offered Emma a hand to help her back to her feet and then laced his fingers with hers, as the two of them headed for the small recording studio that had been prepared just down the hall.

* * *

"Hi Guys, it's Abbie here. We're still in sunny San Diego for Comic-Con and this afternoon we are incredibly lucky to be joined by their Royal Highnesses, The Duke And Duchess of Kensington. Thank you both for sitting down with us this afternoon. How's your day been so far?"

"It's been good," Killian replied. "I promised Emma last year that I'd bring her along, so it's nice to be able to deliver on that."

Their interviewer turned a wide and somewhat stunned smile in the direction of the princess, and Emma chuckled a little at it. She'd seen that look on people's faces before. The one that said they couldn't quite believe that she was there in front of them and real. "Are you enjoying yourself, Your Highness?"

"I am. I'm having the best time. Everyone's been so welcoming today and I've seen some amazing cosplayers around the area too. It's one of those experiences in life that I honestly never thought I'd get a chance to be a part of, so I'm really happy to be here."

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I tell you that we're really happy to have you here." Abbie took a moment to gather her thoughts before she turned her attention back to the actor in the room and asked, "So, Killian, you've been busy this year. You wrapped on a movie just last month, right? How was that for you?"

"Different. It was uh… you know it wasn't my first time on a film set, but it was certainly my first time on such a big budget set, and that's a little terrifying. I've worked small indie films before where things have been pretty relaxed and we've had some leeway to play with, but the pressure going into filming for Reputation felt completely different. The studio had already cut their own timeline so that Emma and I could enjoy a short honeymoon together, and then cut it again to make sure that I would be on set to start filming my scenes for the season premiere of Fairytales, so they made it very clear just how expensive any mistakes would be - and that was a little intimidating. But it was one of those experience that I know will stay with me for the rest of my life. I don't think there's _anyone_ in this industry that doesn't one day dream of being able to work in that kind of environment, so I consider myself very lucky to have been given the opportunity to do so."

"And I'm sure it's just added to the wonderful year that you're already having," Abbie speculated.

"Oh, definitely. If someone had pulled me aside five years ago and told me that this year I'd be marrying the woman I love, shooting a high-budget movie, and going into my fourth year on the set of a hugely popular television show, I'd have told them they were insane. I'm incredibly grateful for everything this year has brought to my life."

Emma reached for her husband's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze that told him just how much she loved him. It wasn't often that Killian got all of the attention while they were together, but as long as Abbie kept her questions focused on his career, Emma was happy to sit back and watch him steal the limelight for once.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	68. Chapter 67

Killian's final stop for the day was a Fan Favourites panel for Entertainment Weekly. It wasn't the first time he'd been asked to join the panel, but it was the first time the network had cleared his schedule to allow it to happen.

While he normally enjoyed fan panels at any convention he attended, Killian had to admit that this time, he was feeling a little nervous. Being asked to join a panel of people he didn't know was always a little intimidating, but given the way the rest of his day had gone, he was pretty sure the moderator would be asking at least a few personal questions that evening.

"It's gonna be okay," Emma assured him, as they made their way through corridors once more, headed for the green room. "If they ask you something that you're not comfortable answering, just fob them off. You're a member of the royal family now, saying, 'I can't answer that' is not only perfectly acceptable but also completely expected of you."

"I just don't wanna say something that ends up humiliating you and your family," he reasoned.

"I dunno if you've noticed this yet, but we're actually not that exciting as a family," his wife chuckled. "I think there's probably very little you could say to cause us any kind of embarrassment."

"Not even talking about your Grandma's love for Game of Thrones?"

"If she didn't want people to know she enjoyed the show, then she wouldn't have spoken about it." Emma knew her grandmother well enough to know that there were some family secrets the woman would be taking to her grave. There was absolutely nothing Killian could reveal that would damage her reputation. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, Baby. You're gonna be fine. All the interviewers we've dealt with today have been respectful with their questions. They know what is and isn't appropriate to ask you."

Killian found himself relaxing a little more at his wife's reassuring words and the soft way her thumb was rubbing soothing circles into the palm of his hand. Emma was right, she'd been doing this for years and he'd never seen anyone ask her something wildly inappropriate. So it was illogical to assume that they'd start with him now.

"Okay," he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. "I can do this."

"Yes you can," Emma assured him, as Anton pulled open the door to the green room for them.

Killian wasn't surprised to see every person in the space turn to watch them enter, and he was even less surprised by the way their jaws dropped at the sight of the big burly men in dark suits that accompanied them. He was, however, surprised by one of the faces that turned his way.

"Oh my God," his wife whispered quietly. "It's Misha Collins."

"You've lost her now," Anton chuckled, as Emma dropped her grip on her husband's hand to make her way around the room and introduce herself.

"It could be worse," he shrugged. "It could have been Jensen Ackles."

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Killian worried, as he looked between his wife and the door to the green room.

After introducing himself to everyone else that would be joining him for the panel, Emma and Killian had spent some time talking with the people inside the small room, exchanging antidotes about their days and getting to know each other a little better. Killian knew from experience that it would make the panel a lot more enjoyable, as it would help with their chemistry on stage.

But soon after, a rather harried young woman had made her way into the room to declare that they had ten minutes until they needed to be on stage, and chaos had ensued. There were last-minute touch-ups for hair and makeup, whispered conversations with assistants about what was and wasn't allowed to be spoken about, and even a couple of shirt changes.

Killian had allowed his fellow actors and actresses to leave before him, knowing that he would be sat closest to the end of the stage for security reasons. So as the room began to empty, he took advantage of the silence in the space to say a temporary goodbye to his wife.

"Yes, Killian. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna sit here and watch the panel anyway. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

He wanted to protest some more, but Emma's face was beginning to harden into that authoritative one he saw her use for official engagements, so he knew there was no use pushing the issue.

"Okay. Stay here and don't give Anton any unnecessary trouble," he warned playfully. "The man doesn't need any more grey hairs."

"Hey! Watch it, Your Highness. Just remember that I have ways of making your life _very_ difficult for you," the other man threatened. Killian was mostly sure that it was an empty threat, but he could definitely see why Anton had held the position of Emma's Chief of Security for so long when a dark look flickered behind his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Ant. I happen to think you look very refined," Emma giggled, as she shot her husband a cheeky wink.

"I'm gonna go before you two start plotting something evil." Killian leaned in to brush a kiss to his wife's lips before he told her, "Have fun."

"You too, Baby. We'll be watching, so try not to say anything too embarrassing."

"Thanks! Now I'm gonna be paranoid every time I open my mouth," he huffed, as he turned to head for the exit with Stephen following close behind.

Emma waited until the door was fully closed before she turned to Anton with a look of determination upon her face. "I'm gonna need someone to track down the cast of The Avengers for me this weekend so that we can get him a signed poster."

"I'm already on it," Anton promised. "I've had Andrew out all afternoon sorting it for you. It should be waiting for him by the time we make it back to the hotel tonight."

"This is why I love you, Ant. You always know what I need," she chuckled, as she dropped down onto one of the leather couches in the room and patted the space beside her.

Anton didn't hesitate to make himself comfortable on the other half of the sofa. He'd never seen a Comic-Con panel before, but he supposed there was always a first time for everything.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	69. Chapter 68

"Ugh. I don't wanna move for the rest of the day," Killian complained, as he dropped down onto the bed in one of the most dramatic displays that his wife had ever seen.

"Oh, poor baby," she chuckled, taking a seat next to him. Emma reached out a hand to run softly through his hair and watched as her husband's eyes drifted closed. "You can take a quick nap if you want to, but we haven't finished yet."

"What do you mean we haven't finished yet?" he asked, cracking one eye open.

"We promised to meet everyone for dinner this evening, remember?"

Killian's brain was running a little sluggishly, thanks to his exhaustion, but he eventually recalled the conversation he'd had at work one afternoon where a group dinner was planned. "Ugh. Why did we agree to that?"

" _I_ didn't," his wife reminded him. " _You_ did."

"I'm an idiot."

Emma chuckled a little and shrugged her shoulders in agreement, but said nothing else as she watched his body curl up on the bed.

"Come and lay with me?" he begged. Even though his eyes were shut, she could see the pout on his lips as his hand reached out for hers.

"Okay. But we can't sleep for long. Your showrunners flew out this afternoon, so if we slept through dinner we'd be standing them up too."

"It doesn't matter if we're late," he mumbled, his words slurring together as sleep finally began to take hold. "You're a princess. You can do whatever you want and nobody would complain."

Emma giggled again as she let her husband fold her into his arms. While she could get away with a lot as a princess, she knew all to well that anyone and everyone would find an excuse to complain about her if they could. She usually didn't much care for other people's opinions, but the last thing she wanted to do that evening was to give Killian's bosses more reasons to dislike her presence in his life.

"Get some rest, Baby. I'll set an alarm," she promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

But Killian was already dreaming peacefully.

* * *

When he woke it was to an empty bed and a gentle pressure on his shoulder.

"Baby, you need to get up," Emma whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Seven. We're meeting everyone at eight. Do you wanna shower and change before we head out?"

"Do I need to?" he mumbled sleepily.

"You should probably switch the t-shirt for an _actual_ shirt," she chuckled. "But you don't _have_ to, no."

Killian finally managed to convince his eyes to open and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the low lighting in the room, before he focused his gaze on his wife. "Oh, fuck me," he declared, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "I'm gonna go and take a shower."

"You don't have to," Emma giggled. "It's not like you smell."

"No… but I'm gonna look like a hobo next to you tonight if I don't," he pointed out.

His wife had clearly been awake for some time, as she was no longer wearing the red jumpsuit and braid that she'd worn all day. Instead, Emma had changed into a soft, white, strapless mini dress that had been embellished with a rose pattern. Her makeup was still light and natural, but her hair had been taken down and straightened so that it fell around her shoulders to brush against the top of her dress. It looked so soft that Killian couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers through the ends of it.

"You look beautiful, Princess," he told her, as he leaned in to press his lips to hers. Emma let her husband deepen their kiss a little as he stroked his tongue confidently over hers in a way that he knew made her tremble with desire, before she finally slowed things down and pulled back to put some distance between the two of them.

"Go and get showered," she whispered, brushing another small kiss to the tip of his nose. "We can finish that later."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she chuckled, her eyes darkening with her own desire.

* * *

"Good evening, Joneses," Robin declared, as he pushed away from the table and stood to greet the couple making their way over to them. After pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek he pulled away to ask, "wait, are you the Joneses now?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina chided, standing from her own seat to greet her friends. "They're royals now. Royals don't use surnames."

"I do," Killian threw in, as he made his way around the table to greet the rest of their dinner party. "My passport still says Killian Jones."

"And I've always been a royal," Emma added. She waited for her husband to pull out a chair for her and then took her seat before the rest of the table followed suit. "But my passport also says Jones now."

"It does?" Regina exclaimed, at the exact moment her boyfriend asked, "You have a passport?"

"Yes," Emma giggled, sliding her hand onto Killian's thigh. "I'm not a queen yet, which means that I need a name for all of my official documents. It seemed only right to use my husband's, now that we're married."

The table lapsed into a comfortable silence as they considered Emma's words and their server took the opportunity it presented to approach and take their drinks orders.

"How was the flight over?" Emma finally asked, when she had a glass of white wine sat in front of her.

"Nowhere near as fun as I'd imagine yours was," Robin teased. "But nobody here really wants to talk about that. Did you guys know that you've made like _every_ major news network _again_ today? People are sharing those portraits that were taken of you everywhere."

In all honesty, Killian hadn't known that, but he'd assumed that once the Palace had okayed them and they'd been published, they'd become big news. After all, it wasn't often a member of the royal family posed for such a relaxed set of images.

"You managed to knock the new Marvel movie off the top trending spot," Will added, raising his glass in a toast to that news. "Congrats."

"Thanks… I think," Killian chuckled. He let his arm slide around the back of Emma's chair to pull her in a little closer to him, as he dropped a kiss into her hair.

"So, Emma, how are you finding Comic-Con?" Belle asked, while Will and Robin fell into a heated debate with their producer about the evolution of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"I love it here. Next year, I'm gonna need some kind of _epic_ cosplay idea so that I can get away with being on the convention floor," she declared gleefully, as her husband groaned from beside her.

Killian had absolutely no doubts that Emma would be pitching that plan to Anton before their next trip to San Diego.

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the** **TAO and LAVO anniversary weekend held on October 3, 2009.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	70. Chapter 69

"I hate bringing you all this way just to leave you alone," Killian mumbled, as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"You'll be gone for a few hours at most," she chuckled. "And I'll be backstage to watch your panel this afternoon. We've spent longer apart since we've been married."

"Yeah, and I hated those days too," he grumbled into her hair, before pulling back to get a good look at his princess.

Emma had insisted on remaining at the hotel that morning, as Killian and the others spent their time promoting the show. While she'd argued that she was staying behind to get some work done herself, Killian knew that the real reason Emma wasn't joining them was because she'd didn't want to steal the limelight that day, like she had the one before. A huge part of him loved his wife even more for how considerate she was being, but there was still a small part of his heart that would always object to their separations, no matter how short they would prove to be.

"You're a big boy, Killian. You can handle a few hours promoting _your_ show, with _your_ friends," she reminded him, before pushing herself up from the bed and to her feet. "Besides, someone has to go through our schedules and start pencilling in engagements for us. We've been neglecting our royal duties since we returned from our honeymoon."

Killian fought back a frown at the idea of his first royal engagement. He knew that eventually both he and Emma would be required to start spending more time in the UK, where they could dedicate themselves to serving their country. And he was quite happy to do that. Ruth had made it perfectly clear that it's what she expected from him when she agreed to their marriage. But the thought of attending those first few engagements as a royal was absolutely terrifying to him. While joining Emma as her date had been scary in its own way, he knew that his actions back then would never have been judged as harshly as his actions would now that a title had been added to his name.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," she assured him, already sensing his concerns. "But you should probably get going if you don't want to be late. That won't look good after yesterday."

Killian glanced down at the face of the watch on his left wrist before he groaned once more. _Why did time always move more quickly when he needed it to slow down the most?_

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," he instructed. "I'll keep my phone on me all day. And I'll let you know when we have a time and place to meet for lunch."

"I look forward to it," she soothed, stretching up on her toes to brush her lips lightly over his. Emma danced out of his reach before he could wind his arm around her waist to deepen their kiss. She knew her husband well enough to know all of his tactics for stalling, and distracting her with his kisses seemed to be one of his favourites. "Now go! And have fun. It's Comic-Con, you should be rushing out of the door with glee."

"People with wives as hot as you are don't 'rush out of the door with glee' when we have to leave said wives behind," he pouted. But one final press of Emma's lips to his cheek had Killian finally turning on his heels and striding toward the door of their suite. He paused when he had it open, and Emma could see Anton lingering just outside in the corridor, waiting to take charge of the situation if it became necessary. "I love you," Killian called back over his shoulder.

"I love you too. Now go!"

"Yes, Your Highness," he chuckled, before finally crossing that threshold and pulling the door closed quietly behind himself.

* * *

While Killian was ushered over to the main convention centre where his co-stars were already waiting for him, Emma used her time to shower and dress for the day. It was a beautiful morning in San Diego, so instead of working inside she grabbed her laptop, phone, and tablet and headed out to the small balcony the room had to offer. As her laptop was busy loading she busied herself with making another mug of coffee before she dropped down onto one of the small wicker sofas outside.

The network had been gracious enough to grant Killian a little more free time in his schedule that year than he normally got during filming season, and Emma appreciated that. She knew it was because they'd rather have his name attached to the show, even if Hook wasn't featured as frequently as he once was, rather than risk losing him altogether. Which made planning their joint calendar that little bit easier as a result of their concessions.

Ruth's team had been in touch recently to stress the importance of Emma and Killian embarking on a royal tour before the end of their first year of marriage. So as she made her way through her husband's updated filming schedule, Emma began blocking out dates where they could make such an event happen.

By the time her phone vibrated on the table with details of where and when Killian and his friends would be stopping for lunch, Emma had arranged a handful of small engagements for the two of them in and around Canada, when her husband had some free time. They would only be visiting charitable organisations that were offered help and support from her father's foundation, but Emma thought that it would be a good way to show Killian what was expected of him, now that he was a fully-fledged royal.

She had also been in contact with her grandmother's team to give them the dates of the next available period of time they had, that would be feasible for an overseas tour. As Killian had only just returned to set, taking time off wasn't possible for him yet. But the network had blocked out two weeks around Thanksgiving that Emma thought would work well, given that neither she nor Killian would be celebrating the American holiday.

Emma wasn't entirely sure where her grandmother's team planned to send them for their first royal tour as a married couple. But as she was in the car and on her way to meet her husband for lunch that afternoon, her phone vibrated with a message confirming that the arrangements were already being made for November.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	71. Chapter 70

"You look a little anxious," Belle noted, as she handed over a cold bottle of water. "Worried they're gonna ambush you with questions about your new royal life out there?"

"Yep," Killian sighed, taking the drink from her and downing half of it in one long swallow. It was a bad idea and he knew it. He'd already had two glasses of wine with lunch, and the last thing he needed was to look like an idiot in front of a crowd of that size just because he desperately needed to pee.

"You'll be fine, Killian. You've fielded questions about Emma before. You know how to deflect what you're not comfortable answering."

"It's not… it's not so much about deflecting what I'm not comfortable answering," he explained, as he slid off the arm of the sofa he'd been perched on to drop into the leather seat. "It's more about not making an idiot of myself when I do answer something. I'm not stupid, Belle. I know they put us in Hall H this year because of Emma. Because of _me_. And I know there are probably gonna be a lot of people out there who will be getting their first impressions of me, and my relationship with my wife, because of this panel. I don't wanna screw this up. I'm not _her_ ," he added, casting a longing look over to where his wife was laughing at something Will had said to her. Emma would handle a panel like the one he was about to attend with ease, winning over more fans in the process. Of that he was certain. "I can do this as Killian Jones, but balancing Killian Jones with The Duke of Kensington is something I'm still not used to."

"Killian Jones _is_ The Duke of Kensington," Belle pointed out. "I know that you probably have a few more rules to abide by now that you have that title, but you're still the person you've always been. The person that Emma fell in love with. Just be him and you won't have any problems." She reached out to rub her friend's upper arm soothingly before walking away to give him some time to process what she'd said.

Everyone knew that Killian was paranoid about living up to the reputation his new family had, but everyone around him also knew that he had nothing to worry about. Belle had been following the news coverage about her friend ever since she'd found out about his relationship with Emma. And while there were some less-than-complimentary pieces written about his worthiness as a future Prince Consort, most news outlets seemed to agree that Killian came across as a sweet, dedicated, and loving partner to his wife.

"She's right, you know?" Anton threw in.

Killian startled a little at the sound of the other man's voice. He hadn't even heard the guy approaching him.

"You worry far too much. Have fun and be yourself. That's all people want to see. It's all Emma does. She might not be the most traditional member of her family, but it's clearly working for her. She has higher approval ratings than everyone else combined."

"Emma's had decades to build up those approval ratings," Killian argued.

"Yes, she has. And that's good for you. The fact that she chose you reflects on public perceptions of you as a person," Anton pointed out. "Just be yourself, Killian. If people don't like you then that's their problem."

Anton walked off again before Killian's brain could come up with another argument, leaving him to sit alone and consider everything he'd just been told. He'd always seen himself as inferior to Emma, given her position in life. But as he turned back to catch his wife's gaze, Killian knew that as far as she was concerned, he was the best person in her world. And somehow, that knowledge filled him with a kind of confidence he'd never really had before.

* * *

"So, Killian… I can still call you Killian, right?" the moderator asked with a small chuckle, and the audience laughed along with her

"Of course." He actually preferred it to the new title he'd been gifted, given that he was still getting used to hearing it. But Killian knew better than to voice that opinion.

"How's married life treating you?"

"It's uh… it's been busy," he replied honestly. "But I'm loving every moment of it. There's nothing better than being able to fall asleep with the woman you love and wake up beside her every morning. Especially after you've been involved in a long-distance relationship for as long as we have."

There were a few "awws" from the crowd at Killian's sweet words, so he busied himself with reaching for the water bottle in front of him as he willed himself not to blush under their attention.

"How different is it being married to an actual princess, instead of say… a nurse or a fellow actor?"

"Well, I've never been married to a nurse or a fellow actor before," Killian chuckled, as the audience laughed again. He was grateful that the attendees all seemed so happy and relaxed that afternoon. It had helped him to loosen up a little more with every question he answered.

"But to answer your question, yes, there are a few differences," he replied honestly. "I mean, I'm sure you guys spotted the huge guy following me everywhere I went today. He tends to go wherever my wife is, and I have my own RPO who usually accompanies me wherever I go now, called Stephen. That's new. Thankfully, they're both so wonderful at their jobs that it's easy to forget they're there."

"Speak for yourself," Robin threw in, from somewhere to his left. "I remember walking into Stephen half-asleep on set during the first couple of days we were back. I'm man enough to admit that he scared the shit out of me. Seeing a big dude following your best mate around in the dark is a little terrifying."

Killian laughed along with everyone else as he recalled that particular moment. Robin had left out the part where he'd screamed so loudly that everyone thought one of the girls in the wardrobe department was being attacked. Even though it had only been a few weeks since the incident, it had quickly become one of those kinds of stories that he knew would end up a Fairytales legend for years to come.

"You get used to him," he assured his friend, before he turned his attention back to the question he'd been asked. "But even with all the changes my life has seen since I've met Emma, if I'm being completely honest, when it's just the two of us alone, or spending time with our family and friends, it's easy to forget that she's part of this incredible family and will one day become my Queen. In those situations, she's just Emma. There's no elegant gowns and tiaras when I finish on set for the day. We just curl up together on the sofa to read or watch some TV in our most comfortable clothes. So I guess in that respect, I'd argue that there really isn't much difference in being married to a princess. The love I have for her is the same as it would be if she'd been born into any other family in the world. It's just the work that we do that's a little more extraordinary."

There was a moment of silence in the hall as everyone took a second to considered Killian's words, and he chose that moment to flick a quick glance over to his left. Emma was standing just out of sight of the audience, watching the entire panel with Anton a step behind her. As her eyes met his she gave her husband a soft smile that told Killian just how much she loved him, and he returned it with one of his own before turning his attention back to the crowd in front of him.

"You know, it's kind of funny that you tend to forget Emma's a princess when you guys are alone, given that your favourite pet name for her _is_ princess," Robin added suddenly, drawing peals of laughter not only from the crowd but from his friends and colleagues too.

Killian flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"You call your wife princess?" the moderator asked, just to check she'd heard that one correctly. Because if she had, that news was going to be all over the internet before she left the stage that afternoon.

"It seemed sweet at the time," Killian defended hotly, before reaching for his bottle of water once more to turn the attention away from himself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	72. Chapter 71

"Emma, are you almost ready to go?" Killian called out, as he checked the time on his watch once more.

He loved his wife, but sometimes, it felt like it took her _days_ to get ready for the simplest of events.

"Almost," she called back, and he groaned as he sank back down onto the sofa. While they hadn't been married for long, Killian had already learned that 'Almost' was Emma's code for 'I still have to _actually_ get dressed.'

"You know that this is basically just a glorified version of more promo work, right? We're probably not gonna end up staying long. You really don't need to make much of an effort for tonight."

"I'm not," she assured him, as she finally emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed and looking absolutely perfect, as per usual. "But you wouldn't go in a pair of ratty old jeans and a T-shirt, so I'm not going in them either."

"I'm not sure you even _own_ ratty old jeans," Killian chuckled, pushing himself back to his feet to meet her halfway across the room. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the corner of his wife's lips before he asked, "Are you ready to head out now, Princess?"

"Yeah. Just let me just grab my bag and then we can go."

Emma busied herself with stuffing a few of her essentials into the small clutch she'd picked out to pair with her dress for the evening, before she finally slipped her hand into his and allowed Killian to guide them from the room.

Entertainment Weekly's annual Comic-Con Bash was the last thing left on their agenda for the weekend, and if Emma were being completely honest, it was the part she had most been looking forward to. Getting to see so many famous faces from all of the different media franchises was exciting for her, especially after she'd spent most of her day keeping out of sight.

But for Killian, it was the part of the weekend he was least looking forward to. Being around so many people was never overly enjoyable for him, especially when most of them had egos bigger than the convention centre. He knew that with his new title and Emma by his side, he'd be spending most of the night being flattered by the people that had never bothered to acknowledge his presence in the years before. And Killian could think of dozens of ways he'd rather spend his evening, most of which involved being alone with his beautiful wife.

"The others are gonna be there too, right?" Emma asked, as she climbed up into the back of the Range Rover and adjusted the fabric of her skirt around her legs.

"Yeah. Thank god for that."

"Then why are you so against the idea of having fun tonight?" She gave her husband a look that told him she could see right through his bullshit, and that she wasn't planning to let him out of the car until he came clean.

"I just… I hate the idea of having to smile and make nice with a bunch of people who have spent the last three years ignoring me, just because I now have this fancy title and you by my side."

"Ahhh," she sighed, as understanding began to dawn over her. Emma was silent for a moment as she contemplated how to word what she was going to say next, and she used the time to reach for his hand and tangle their fingers together. "I hate to say this Killian, but that's something you're going to need to get used to." At her husband's raised brow she continued, "You're a royal now. Part of the work we're expected to do is at the request of Her Majesty's government. They send us to work on improving diplomatic relationships with countries all over the world. Countries that I would rather _never_ step foot in because their laws involve basic human right's violations. We're expected to shake hands with the people who come up with, implement, and defend those laws. People who are racist, homophobic, xenophobic tyrants. And we're expected to do it all with smiles on our faces because maintaining trade deals or diplomatic ties with these people are better for our country than speaking out against them. I hate every moment of it. And if I could, I'd make it clear _exactly_ how much I dislike those people and what they stand for. But I can't do that. If I offend a Saudi prince it could have damaging effects on people a lot less privileged than myself. And I could never live with myself if that happened. It sucks, but it's the price we pay for the lifestyle we live."

Emma gave Killian a few moments just to absorb what she'd said, before she added, "So really, when you think about it, spending the night with a few fake actors sounds like a walk in the park, compared to all of that."

"I guess it does," he agreed with a chuckle, as he lifted his wife's hand to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of it.

"Do you regret marrying me yet?" she teased.

"Never!"

* * *

"Emma… Emma… over here!"

"This way, Your Highness!"

"Step to your left, Princess!"

Killian smirked as he watched his wife work the red carpet that had been laid down for the party. He wasn't at all surprised to see the eyes of every journalist on her that evening. She looked absolutely stunning in a black and silver open back dress. The white flowers that had been embroidered over the fabric covering her left breast were mostly obscured by the messy fishtail braid that her hair had been pulled back into. (And Killian loved knowing that he'd probably be the only person to see that part of her dress in full, later that night.) The silver satin of her skirt had black flowers printed over the design and fell in long pleats to end just above her ankles, in a series of thin, black and silver horizontal stripes. The whole look was the perfect combination of elegant and fun, which somehow managed to sum up Emma perfectly.

When she had finally finished posing for the cameras, Emma turned back to face her husband and he took that as his cue to join her once again. The photographers around them snapped a few more pictures of the newly married royal couple, before they were eventually ushered along to Access Hollywood, who were armed with television cameras and microphones.

"Your Royal Highnesses, it's so good to see you here tonight. Are you enjoying your Comic-Con weekend?" their interviewer asked, as she thrust her microphone in their direction.

"We're having a wonderful time," Killian assured her. "It's been great to share this experience with my wife this year."

"And Princess Emma, how are you finding things?"

"I'm in heaven here," Emma chuckled, as she flicked a look up to take in the soft smile on her husband's face. "I've always wanted to come to Comic-Con, and having Killian bring me along has just been a dream come true for me."

"We're so happy to hear that. It's been wonderful for us to watch you fully immerse yourself in your husband's world this weekend. And of course, we're all hoping that if you've enjoyed your time here, you'll come back and see us again next year."

"Of course," Emma promised. "As long as there are no scheduling conflicts, I'd be honoured to come back again."

Their interviewer paused for a moment to draw a breath and collect her thoughts, and Emma used the time to share another look with the man at her side. One that she hoped would convey just how much she loved being a part of his world.

"I don't wanna hold you guys up for long here tonight, but I do have one more question to ask before I let you go," the other woman began. She waited for both the duke and duchess stood in front of her to nod their agreement before she voiced the one question that their social media followers had chosen for her to ask. "Given how much you love the show, Princess Emma, is there a chance that we might see you in an episode of Fairytales before the end of its run?"

For a brief moment, Emma was stunned into silence. Killian almost wanted to make a joke out of the situation, because it was such a rare occurrence for his wife. But he hadn't been expecting the question either, and now that it had been asked, he couldn't get the idea of Emma in one of those fairy tale princess costumes out of his mind.

"I uh… I've never really thought about it before," she eventually replied. "I'm not even sure how good of an actor I'd be."

Killian knew that was a lie. His wife was a much better actress than most of the people already inside the building. She just made it look easier than they did.

"I guess if I was ever asked, I probably wouldn't turn it down," she chuckled, looking up to her husband for some kind of guidance. "I mean, I do love spending time with Captain Hook."

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Entertainment Weekly Comic-Con Celebration in 2015.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	73. Chapter 72

"So, when's the big move?" Robin asked, as the guys took a seat in their chairs while they waited for the crew to set up the next scene.

It had been three weeks since they'd returned from San Diego, and Killian finally felt like he was starting to settle back into a somewhat normal routine. "I have absolutely no idea. We're leaving Anton and his team to manage all of the details. They want to make some adjustments to the property so that it's more secure for Emma before we do. But I'll let you know when we have a date."

"You'd better. With a house that big, game night's at your place _every_ month."

"Well, Emma does love to entertain so I doubt she'd complain," Killian reasoned, before twisting the cap off a bottle of water to take a swig from his drink.

"Hey, did you hear that Victor's coming back?" Robin asked suddenly, as a memory of a conversation they'd all had while Emma and Killian were back in Los Angeles tickled at the edges of his mind. "The new show he landed was cancelled, so the execs here are bringing him back on a semi-regular basis again."

"What? That's excellent news. I mean, about him coming back, not the cancellation." Killian wasn't happy to hear that his friend's show hadn't been renewed, but he had to admit that it would be nice to see more of Victor again. When the guy had landed his new role he'd been forced to relocate to Los Angeles for filming, and aside from a few messages and calls, none of them had heard much from Victor since his last day on the set of Fairytales. The new show he'd signed with filmed at different times of the year than their own, and what with his hectic summer schedule, Killian hadn't found the time to visit his old friend while they'd been in the same city.

"Yeah. I think he's looking forward to seeing everyone again. I know he was gutted when he had to miss your wedding."

Killian chuckled a little at that comment. Very few people had declined their invitation to his wedding, but of the handful that had, he knew Victor's regrets would have been the most sincere. The others had likely only been disappointed that they were forced to miss out on attending the biggest wedding of their lifetime. But Victor had sent his most heartfelt regrets, along with flowers for Emma when he'd RSVP'd.

"Hopefully we can fit in at least one game night while he's shooting. Emma's been going through our calendar recently to start planning our return to royal engagements, so I can't even guarantee that I'll be in the country when he is."

"Damn. I guess this is the start of you juggling a career in television with royal duties, huh? The honeymoon is well and truly over," Robin teased.

"Yeah. I just hope I don't screw anything up. Emma says that Ruth will probably expect me to join her for a few events before the year is over, and then they'll start scheduling solo outings for me. I'm only just getting used to the security team calling me 'Sir,' I don't know how I'll react when people start bowing to me."

Robin nodded his head in understanding as he reached out to squeeze his friend's arm in support. Even though he'd played a huge part in Killian's wedding, it was still hard for him to believe that his friend was now a high-ranking member of the British Royal Family. Emma had always been a princess in his eyes, from the moment he'd first been introduced to her. But Robin wasn't sure he'd ever be able to think of Killian first and foremost as the future Prince Consort of the United Kingdom. The guy was simply his best friend, and he hoped he always would be. That being said, Robin still had no doubts that Killian would be able to handle whatever royal life threw his way.

"For what it's worth – I think you'll do fine. Emma's a great teacher, you've said that yourself. And I doubt that Ruth would send you out alone if she didn't think you were ready. Just be you, Killian. You can't go wrong with that."

"Thanks, Man. I appreciate your confidence in me." While their conversation had only been brief, Killian was grateful that he'd shared his concerns with his friend. Hearing that Robin was confident he would succeed with his new royal life reassured him in a way that Emma's belief in him wasn't entirely able to do.

After all, Killian wasn't sleeping with Robin!

* * *

Emma's husband was a little late making it home that evening, but she thought nothing of it. She knew that filming schedules could overrun, and Killian had messaged throughout the day to let her know how things were going, and how much he missed her. So she knew he was safe.

While he was on set, Emma had spent most of her time finalising the arrangements for the two of them to join Phillip and Aurora the following weekend, for a series of engagements they were attending around the country. Aurora had called early that morning to extend the invitation to her friends, and while Emma had initially been hesitant to confirm anything without talking to her husband, she'd eventually agreed to the other woman's proposal. She hoped that having some familiar faces around him as he stepped out for his first royal engagement as the Duke of Kensington would help Killian to enjoy the experience a little more.

The sound of the front door opening and then closing a few moments later drew Emma's attention away from the paperwork in front of her. Rogan jumped down from his place beside her on the sofa and ran down to hallway to greet his human enthusiastically, as Emma quickly finished up what she had been doing. She lifted her head just in time to watch her husband struggle his way into the room with a large box balanced between his hands, as their dog danced in and out of his legs.

"Did you steal something from set again?" she asked, pushing herself up to her feet so she could make her way over to where he was stood.

"I don't do that… often. And I'll have you know that I paid a fair price for this little guy."

" _Little guy?_ "

Killian set the box down on the floor between the two of them but left his wife the honour of pulling it open to see what was hidden in it.

"Oh my God," she gasped, as she reached down to pull out the squirming, brown and white bundle of joy that had been tucked up safely inside. "Look, Rogan. It's your new little brother."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	74. Chapter 73

"Good boy, Theo. Good boy," Emma cooed, as she bent down to pull the knotted rope from the young puppy's mouth and scratched vigorously behind his ears.

The Springer Spaniel had only been a part of their family for two days, but he already seemed to be fitting in perfectly. Killian had been worried that Rogan wouldn't take well to having a new dog in the home, especially when the apartment was rather limited in space. But the Irish Setter had been thrilled to find himself a new playmate, and the two had quickly become the best of friends.

Picking a name for their newest addition hadn't been easy. Killian had suggested giving him something typically British, as they had opted for something traditionally Irish for Rogan. It had taken Emma hours of Google searches before she'd eventually stumbled over an article about a Springer Spaniel names Theo, that had sniffed out bombs in Afghanistan for the British army. Emma had shown the article to her husband and they had both agreed that naming their puppy after that service dog would be a nice tribute.

"Here ya go, Theo. Go fetch it," Emma called out, as she tossed the rope across the rooftop garden of their apartment building once again.

It was a beautiful day in Vancouver, and Emma had decided fairly early on that it was far too nice to be cooped up inside all day. So with the help of a few members of her security team, she'd packed up some toys for the dogs, grabbed her laptop, and headed upstairs to make the most of the building's amenities.

She hadn't been alone, either. A couple of hours into the morning an elderly couple had made their way up to spend some time in the sunshine, but Emma had feared her presence, (or more specifically, the presence of her security team) had quickly driven them back down, as they'd barely stayed an hour.

She tried to push that incident from her mind however, as she opened up her laptop to begin reviewing the job listings that her grandmother's team had created for her new little family. While she and Killian wouldn't be considered full-time royals until they returned to the U.K. permanently, Ruth had been keen for Emma and her new husband to begin establishing their own network of advisors around themselves, once they had moved into their new home.

Emma had been grateful for her grandmother's help in working out which roles would be the most important to fill first, and she had jumped at the offer of having much more experienced people create the job listings for her. But Ruth had always been sure to impress upon her granddaughter the importance of adding one's personal touch to everything she did. So that morning, the young princess spent her time playing fetch with her dogs while she tweaked the job listings to her satisfaction before she eventually added them to the royal family's official website.

* * *

It was just before lunchtime when Emma noticed the shadow that had fallen over her. She raised her head from her laptop to look in the direction of the person causing it, and was slightly surprised to find she didn't recognise the man stood before her.

She knew that Anton was spending his day at the house, overseeing something that was happening there. And in his place, he'd left some of his best and most trusted protection officers. Emma had thought she'd known everyone else in her security team, but clearly, she'd been wrong.

"They um… they told me to bring this straight to you, Ma'am."

Emma raised a brow in question as she took the slim file from the man's slightly trembling hand. A quick peek inside told her why it had been deemed important enough to be brought straight to her. It seemed that their lawyers had been able to push for a quicker process in France, and a court date had finally been set to hear the case against the editor and photographer who had taken and published the intimate images of the Duke and Duchess of Kensington.

Emma knew this was something that she'd need to give her full attention to at a slightly later time, but at that moment, there was a much more pressing issue on her mind.

"Thank you. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I've um… I've been on staff for a while. They just never normally let me anywhere near you."

Emma had to stamp down on her urge to snort out a laugh at that confession. Usually, her new RPOs weren't as honest and candid as this man appeared to be.

"What's your name?" she asked politely.

"Matthews, Ma'am. Jason Matthews."

"Jason, first thing's first," she started, "Don't ever call me 'Ma'am' again. I can't stand that title. I'm thirty, not one-hundred-and-thirty."

Jason flushed a little at Emma's correction but still offered her a, "Yes, Ma… Your Highness."

"Much better," she assured him, as she reached down to offer Rogan a fuss when the dog approached with the tennis ball she'd been throwing for him. "It's nice to meet you, Jason. Why don't you sit down and tell me a little about yourself?" she invited, gesturing to the chair opposite her own at the table.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a family? Any pets? How long have you been working for the royal family? What do you like to do in your spare time?" Emma asked.

"I'm uh… I'm not terribly exciting, Your Highness."

"It's not about being exciting," Emma explained. "In order for you to do your job well, I need to be able to place my trust in you. And to do that, I'd like to get to know you a little better. I find it much easier to trust people who trust _me_ enough to reveal something of themselves in conversation, than people who only tell me their names."

"Oh. Um, I didn't think of that," he admitted with a slight frown.

Emma simply gestured to the chair opposite her own again and watched as Jason Matthews awkwardly took a seat in it, while her two puppies sniffed curiously around his legs.

"No family, Your Highness. Although I do have a girlfriend," he began carefully. "She's back home in London, though. So I haven't seen her for a few weeks now. She works at the V&A…"

As Jason continued his story, Emma closed her laptop to offer the man her full attention while Rogan and Theo curled up together at her feet.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	75. Chapter 74

"Oh my God. The perks of being friends with a princess are _amazing_." Belle sighed heavily as the masseuse began working on a particularly taught muscle in her lower back.

"You do know that you're quite wealthy and well known around here, right?" Emma teased. "You can book your own spa days."

"I know. But it's never quite as special as when you book them for us."

Regina sipped at the free champagne that had been delivered to them on arrival, as if to back up her friend's point, and Emma chuckled a little as she relaxed back into her seat to allow the woman in front of her to get started on her pedicure.

It had been _months_ since Regina and Belle had surprised the princess for her hen weekend, and Emma felt like it had been _months_ since the three of them had managed to get any quality time together. While she enjoyed spending time with Killian's entire group of friends, there was something about an afternoon spent with two of the people she considered to be her best friends that just couldn't be beaten. So when the girls had mentioned that they had a free day coming up while the guys finished filming a few of the more physical scenes that had been written for the episode they were shooting, Emma had jumped at the opportunity the day presented. After booking the three of them into the best spa in Vancouver for some much-needed pampering and relaxation, she'd arranged for them to enjoy a late-afternoon meal at one of Regina's favourite restaurants in the city. It wasn't anything overly special, but that wasn't going to stop them from making the most of their day together.

"How are you finding Canada?" Regina asked, as she set her empty glass back down on the table beside her. It would be refilled before she could ask for another, and that was yet another reason why she loved having a princess for a best friend.

"I love it here. The apartment is getting a little cramped with royal staff in and out all day and two growing puppies charging around it. But Anton thinks our house will be ready for us to move into next weekend. So that's a bonus."

"Have you seen it yet?" Belle asked, her voice muffled slightly by the table she was stretched out across as her masseuse finished working on one of her calves.

"No, not yet. Anton's been sending me pictures every few days but honestly, I trust his judgement. If there's anyone in this world who knows me as well as Killian does, it's Anton. So if he says it's ready, I believe him."

"I don't know how you do that. If it were my house, I'd be there every day overseeing every little change made to the place," Regina declared.

"Yeah, that's because you're a control freak and Emma's not," Belle called out.

Emma raised her glass in a silent toast of agreement as Regina huffed indignantly from her own seat.

"It's hard to be a control freak in my world," she explained. "So many decisions have been made for me since before I was born, and so much of my future is already mapped out just because of who I am. The things that I do get to control I like to have a say in, but I'm not obsessive about it. Décor is something I've come to learn to compromise on. When I ascend the throne, Killian and I will be expected to move into the Palace. And there's so much of that building that I won't be able to change because of the history attached to it."

"I guess I've never thought of that before." Belle pushed herself up into a sitting position, clutching a sheet to her chest to protect her modesty as she considered what Emma and Killian's future would be like. The side of Emma's life where people went out of their way to make a good impression on the princess, and the glamorous balls and dinners she attended, seemed like every woman's dream come true. But Belle wasn't sure she could take a life with so many restrictions - one where she was told where she had to live and how she had to decorate. No matter how many shiny tiaras and gemstones Emma inherited, Belle would always choose a life of freedom over the structured one that her friend had grown up with.

It wasn't the first time that year that she had found herself admiring Killian for following his heart and marrying Emma, even though it would mean such drastic changes to his life and future. And Belle was certain it wouldn't be the last.

"You know, if I were in your position, I'd go ahead and paint every room in the Palace some kind of neon colour. Just to see what the history books would write about that period of time."

Emma snorted out a laugh as she tried to picture The Throne Room painted in neon pink, and the explanation historians would have for it centuries after her death. "Yeah, I'm not sure the antiques in the Royal Collection would work well with neon tones."

The three women shared a brief chuckle at their own mental of images of just how weird and wacky the Palace could end up being, before Regina asked, "So, what are you guys doing with the Prime Minister this weekend?"

"We're visiting the Parliament Buildings and the National Gallery in Ottawa on Saturday, I believe, before heading to the opera later that evening."

"Oh, Killian's gonna _love_ that," Regina threw in, as she recalled a particular time on set where one of their makeup artists had insisted on playing operatic soundtracks all day every day. Most of the guys had gotten pretty fed up with the music after her first week on the job and had started avoiding her trailer as much as they possibly could.

"It's a charity performance. I'm sure he can fake a smile for the night. That's the perk of being married to an actor."

Belle and Regina giggled again as they reached for the plate of chocolate-dipped-strawberries that had also been gifted to them upon arrival. They were both feeling a little tipsy given how much champagne they had consumed and how relaxing their treatments had been. But neither of them could bring themselves to regret how they had spent their morning.

"On Sunday, we're taking a trip out to Vancouver Island. Neither of us has ever been before, so we're looking forward to exploring that a little. And then we're having dinner at Craigdarroch Castle before flying back home."

"So… just a normal weekend in the life of the Duke and Duchess of Kensington, huh?" Regina's eyes sparkled with her humour as she drained her glass once again and set it down beside her chair.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emma agreed, finishing her own drink.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	76. Chapter 75

"I think I've worn more suits this year than I have during my entire adult life before it," Killian complained, as he fiddled with his tie in the bathroom mirror.

"Welcome to life as a member of the royal family. Sometimes we have to wear uncomfortable clothes and fake smiles to do our duties."

"Are you wearing uncomfortable clothes?" he asked, turning his head to shoot a look over at Emma, where she was still moving about their bedroom. She certainly didn't look uncomfortable, but Killian knew better than to assume she wasn't.

"Have you ever tried wearing four-inch heels before, Darling?"

"I can't say I have," he chuckled.

"Let's just say that my favourite shoes are not the prettiest ones I own," his wife teased, making her way through to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're butchering that tie. Come here."

"It's too early and I got distracted," he explained lamely, turning around to allow her to fix the mess he'd made. "For what it's worth, as uncomfortable as those shoes might be, you look stunning in them."

Emma had opted for an all-black look for the morning, choosing a simple knee-length, long-sleeved dress. The ruffle detailing that ran from her left shoulder down to her waist, around her hips, and then down the right side of her skirt added the usual Emma flare to her appearance. When paired with her black and white platform pumps, a simple white clutch, and the maple leaf diamond-encrusted brooch that her grandmother had sent for the occasion, she once again looked effortlessly elegant.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, her fingers moving with ease to knot her husband's tie before she tightened it up and then smoothed the fabric down his chest. "You don't look too bad yourself."

For their day with the prime minister and his wife, Killian had opted for a dark, forest green suit, white shirt, and matching tie. It was something a little different to what Emma had seen him in before, but still understated enough not to draw all of the media's attention his way. Killian might not have been a royal for long, but he was certainly getting the hang of dressing like one.

"So, what's the plan for today?" he asked, as he turned to check over his appearance one final time, before following his wife back out to their bedroom.

"We're meeting members of Parliament, getting a tour of the building, and then exploring some of the surrounding areas. We'll probably see some of the locals when we do that."

"Why are we meeting with members of Parliament if we're supposed to remain politically neutral?" Killian wondered, as he followed his wife from the room, closing the door softly behind them both. (Theo had developed a nasty habit of ripping their bedsheets to shreds whenever he was left alone for longer than an hour, and Killian was sick of ordering new ones.)

"Because even though royals are supposed to be politically neutral, the sovereign and Parliament work together to pass legislation. So it looks good if we're all seen mingling and getting along well together."

"But your Grandmother doesn't actually _do_ anything, right? She just signs the Bills into law. I thought it was all a formality?"

"That politics degree is well worth the money, huh?" Emma teased. "Technically speaking - yes. It's all a formality these days. My grandmother doesn't oppose anything that comes across her desk. But she could. And that's why it's good for politicians to be seen getting along well with those that represent the monarchy."

"I guess that makes sense," he replied, shrugging his shoulders a little. Killian wasn't sure he'd ever understand why royals did all they did. But thankfully, Emma always seemed to know what she was doing and why.

A sharp rap on the front door told them both that Anton was once again bang on time, and Killian offered their puppies one last scratch behind their ears as Emma checked the contents of her bag before ushering him out of the apartment.

"Good morning, Anton," she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"It seems like it's been a while since I last saw you, you've been so busy taking care of the house for us. How was your holiday?"

"It was very much needed," Anton told her, as he held open the elevator doors for both royals to step into the carriage, and then joined them inside. "Jackie had a great time and she sends her love to you both."

"Make sure you send ours back," Emma instructed, before falling silent for a moment. Killian was just about to ask Anton about the big sporting event taking place that weekend to try and break the slightly tense silence in the space, when his wife spoke up again, startling them all. "So, did you come to any final decisions while you were away?"

"I um… I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Your Highness."

Killian wasn't sure he'd ever heard Anton stumble over his words when talking with Emma before, which told him that something very serious was taking place at that moment.

"I think you do," was all she said. Emma raised her head to meet Anton's eyes in the reflection provided by the mirrored doors and stubbornly held her ground.

Anton looked just as confused as Killian felt… for all of three seconds. He finally seemed to realise that he'd been caught in a lie as his expression levelled out into what could only be described as defeat.

"I was going to tell you," he began carefully.

Killian didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew that he didn't like the sudden change in the atmosphere building in the small carriage.

Emma reached out to hit the emergency stop button, jolting the ride to an abrupt halt, but she said nothing in response to her friend's words.

"I'm not getting any younger, Emma. You know that."

"I thought you'd at least come to me first before you started putting plans into place." Emma's voice cracked a little over her final words and Killian turned worried eyes towards his wife.

Clearly, he wasn't the only one in the space who was worried about her, as Anton's face crumbled with his guilt and he reached out to rest a giant hand on the princess's shoulder.

"You're right," he agreed. "I'm sorry. I should have discussed this with you first. I just… passing along those reins isn't going to be easy, Emma. I've already been through four potential recruits and reassigned each one of them. I made your father a promise all those years ago. It's one I intend to see through to the end, before obtaining the same promise from my successor. So while plans might already be in motion, I promise you that when I make my final decision, you'll be the first to hear about it."

Emma reached up to cover Anton's hand with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, before the man let go of her to stretch out and start their ride once again.

Killian tucked his wife under his arm and gave her the rest of their ride to compose herself. When they finally stepped off the elevator and into the lobby of their apartment building, he could no longer contain his curiosity and leaned down to whisper, "What the hell was all of that about?"

"Anton's started planning for his retirement."

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the launch of Lily Aldridge's Velvet Collection in 2014. The brooch I added to the look is one that currently sits in the Queen's vault at Buckingham Palace. It was given to Her Majesty in 1939 by George VI, to mark the Royal tour to Canada.**


	77. Chapter 76

"Having fun?" Aurora asked, as she stepped up next to Killian to watch as her husband and Princess Emma made conversation with someone who looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Would you think badly of me if I said no?"

The First Lady of Canada snorted out a laugh that she disguised as a cough when a couple of politicians turned to look their way. "Not at all," she whispered conspiratorially. "I hate these things. Half of the people here would gladly stab my husband in the back if they thought it would land them his job."

Killian nodded his head in understanding. He was pretty sure that half of the people he'd met that day probably thought he was undeserving of his title. But Emma had made it clear that he would meet many people like that throughout his lifetime, so he'd simply put on a smile and shook their hands as photographers snapped their pictures.

"How much longer do you think it'll take?" he asked, keeping his voice pitched low so that it wouldn't carry around the room they were in.

"It's hard to tell with this lot. I'd say the best chance we have of an early escape is if your wife moves them on."

Killian almost sighed with relief at Aurora's words. He was an expert at predicting his wife's behaviour based upon her actions - and she certainly looked like she was winding down the conversation she was currently a part of. It was actually quite fascinating to watch her work. The men gathered around her had no idea what she was doing. They still felt like they had the princess's full and undivided attention. Which left Killian wondering just how many people there were in the world, who knew Emma well enough to know what she was doing.

Almost as if on cue, she reached out to rest her palm on the forearm of the man she'd been speaking with, cutting his sentence off abruptly without ever saying a word. "You know, now that you mention it, Robert, I would _love_ to see where that happened," she told him, when the room fell silent. "I'm sure Killian would too, wouldn't you, Darling?" she asked, turning to meet his wide smile with a knowing one of her own. Emma dropped her voice to whisper and leaned in a little closer to Robert as she told him, "Don't tell anyone this, but my husband has been studying for a degree in politics while he's been here working. I'm sure that a tour of this wonderful building and the history associated with it would be fascinating for him."

Killian knew that a tour of the building would be the least fascinating thing to happen to him that year. But he also knew that it would be their quickest way out of the boring conversations taking place around him. So he gladly nodded his agreement to his wife's proposal and watched as the politicians around her seemed to argue silently over who should be the one to give the princess a tour.

"Phillip, would you do the honours?" Emma asked, taking the decision out of their hands.

"Of course, Your Highness."

Aurora offered Killian a small smile as she gestured for him to join her, falling into step just behind Emma and Phillip. The group of men that followed after them didn't look too happy to be so far away from the princess they were trying to impress, but they knew better than to vocalise that complaint.

"Are you doing okay?" Emma whispered, when Phillip hung back a little to point out a painting that he thought his wife would appreciate.

"Yeah. Aurora's been good company."

Emma leaned in a little closer to gently bump her shoulder against his own as her smile grew. "There are people gathered outside, according to Anton. You'll have more fun there."

Killian had no doubts about that. The one part of royal life he'd found himself loving the most since he'd met Emma, was the wide variety of fascinating people that he'd also met along the way. He just needed to get through the damned tour of the building without upsetting a politician before he could meet some more.

* * *

"Holy shit!"

"Is everything okay?" Emma worried, passing her bag to Anton as she turned to look at her husband. "You can skip this if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No. No, I'm fine. I just…" The truth was that Killian wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the sight of so many people coming out to see him. Fans on set he could kind of understand. Those guys loved the show, so of course, they'd be fascinated to watch as scenes for future episodes were shot. But entire families and groups of people camping out overnight just to get the chance to say hello while he was out with his wife – that was an entirely different level of dedication.

"It never really stops being surprising," Emma explained. "But you do get used to it after a while."

Killian nodded his understanding because he was sure that for Emma, her statement was perfectly true. She'd grown up with this life. It was only natural to assume that things had gotten easier for her over time. He could only hope that for their children, the same would also be true. Because Killian wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that feeling of awe he had, every time he saw a crowd gathered just for them.

"Why don't you take that end and I'll take this one?" Emma asked, pointing at either side of the line as she spoke. "We can meet in the middle."

Killian was a little intimidated by the idea of being sent off to greet the public alone, but he knew that he'd have Stephen behind him, keeping a watchful eye on things. "Okay," he agreed, leaning in to brush a quick kiss to his wife's lips.

There was a roar of noise from the crowd in front of them and Killian felt his cheeks heat up with his embarrassment.

"These people probably streamed our wedding live," Emma reminded him. "They've seen us kiss before." She pushed herself up onto her toes and pressed another kiss to his cheek, before heading for the end of the line closest to her. Killian watched for a moment as she smiled and waved for the crowd before dropping into a crouch to speak with a group of small children gathered by the fence.

He loved that his wife always gave her attention first to the children in a group, and then to the adults. So often the younger members of the crowd were overlooked because of their size or their quiet voices. But Emma always prided herself on making sure that never happened around her. It was one of the many aspects of her personality that he knew would help to make her a wonderful mother, one day soon.

When he finally managed to pull his eyes away from his wife, Killian turned to look back at Stephen. The other man gave a firm nod of his head in encouragement and Killian took a deep breath in and out to compose himself, before he headed for the opposite end of the line.

"Hey, Guys," he greeted, when he was finally stood in front of the people gathered there. "How long have you all been out here today?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	78. Chapter 77

After taking the time to speak with everyone that had waited for them that morning, Anton quickly ushered the royal couple into their trusty Range Rover for the short ride to Sussex Drive – the home of the National Gallery of Canada.

"This is just a normal visit to an art gallery, right?" Killian checked, as he fastened his seatbelt.

Anton snorted from the front seat and Killian's eyes flew over to meet the other man's gaze in the rear-view mirror. "Since when has anything ever been normal where Emma's involved?" their Chief of Security asked.

Killian thought Anton's statement over for a moment before shrugging his shoulders in agreement. His life with Emma behind closed doors often felt quite normal to him, but Killian wasn't sure that was a statement he felt comfortable sharing at that particular moment.

"I think they're either gonna ask us to become patrons of the gallery or to open a new exhibit for them," Emma explained.

"That makes sense." Killian knew their visit that afternoon had already brought plenty of attention to the gallery. He'd caught snippets of segments the local and national news networks had run advertising the event. And he supposed that if the gallery could make a huge announcement on the back of the press exposure they were currently receiving, they would probably end up with plenty of new donors. There was just one thing he wasn't entirely sure about.

"Are we allowed to take on foreign patronages?"

"Absolutely. If a charity or cause appeals to you enough to make you want to lend your name and time to it, then you certainly can. There are no rules on where that cause should be located. Besides, I think most people are kind of expecting you to pick _something_ Canadian," Emma chuckled. "The country's been your home for so long now that it only seems right you take on some duties here too."

Killian nodded his agreement to that statement. Canada did feel like home to him – more so now that his wife was living in the country with him. And while he had never visited the National Gallery before, he certainly wouldn't be against lending his name and time to their cause.

The Range Rover turned a corner at the end of the street and all thoughts of patronages were wiped from Killian's mind as he caught his first glimpse at yet another crowd of people who were eagerly awaiting their arrival. He hadn't been expecting another group, given how close they were to the Parliament Buildings they had just left. And he was a little worried that after spending so much time with the crowd they'd met that morning, there wouldn't be enough space in their busy schedule to meet with these people who had probably been waiting longer.

"Don't worry, we won't neglect them," Emma promised, as Stephen killed the engine and Anton slipped out of the passenger's seat. Their Chief of Security waited until his colleague had opened Killian's door before he reached for the handle on Emma's side of the car, allowing the young royals to step down and out of the vehicle together.

The noise that greeted them was once again overwhelming and after buttoning his jacket, Killian turned to offer the people cheering a small wave. The noise level increased with his simple gesture and he felt his cheeks warm when he realised that it was _his_ name and title they were now cheering.

"They love you almost as much as I do," Emma whispered, when she appeared suddenly at his side.

"I find that really hard to believe," Killian chuckled awkwardly. "They don't know me like you do." He offered the crowd one last wave and then took his wife's hand into his own as they turned to face the man that was standing outside of the front entrance to the gallery.

"Your Royal Highnesses, this is David Calabrigo, the Chairman of the Board for the National Gallery of Canada. Mr. Calabrigo, it is my honour to present to you Their Royal Highnesses, the Duke and Duchess of Kensington." Anton stepped aside after making the formal introductions, allowing Calabrigo to take his place and offer the young royals a stiff bow before he extended his hand for shaking.

"It's a pleasure to have you both here today," he said inclining his head towards the front door. "Our entire team has been so excited to meet you, Your Royal Highnesses."

"We're very excited to be here today," Emma offered, as they stepped into the building and the door swung shut behind their entourage. Her eyes darted around the space to take in both the design of the building and the paintings she could already see on display, while she said, "Thank you for the invitation."

Calabrigo turned back to give the princess a small smile before he guided them through to a room where several people were already gathered, dressed in their finest clothes and whispering amongst themselves. They fell silent the moment their eyes landed on the Chairman of the Board and the small group of people following behind him.

After a quick round of introductions to the staff, Emma and Killian were given a tour of the gallery and shown some of the biggest attractions it held. Killian had to admit that while he wasn't a massive art lover, there were some truly beautiful works on display. And having someone knowledgeable in the subject explain the history and meaning behind the pieces that caught his eye, was a perk he'd never pass up again.

But as they came to the end of their tour, Killian noticed that they were being guided towards a small room at the back of the building, instead of heading for the front entrance. He cast a quick look over to his wife to see if she had noticed the same thing, but Emma didn't seem all that concerned so Killian tried his hardest not to be either.

"We have something a little special we wanted to share with you today," Calabrigo finally explained, as he came to a stop in front of a closed door. "This piece was produced by a local artist earlier this year. It'll be going on display here very soon with donations made in its honour gifted to a charity of your choosing. But we thought that you might like an early preview of the exhibit before that happens."

Killian and Emma shared another confused look as David Calabrigo pressed down on the door handle and pushed it open, showing them inside the small room where there was only one painting on display.

"Holy.. sh – wow," Killian corrected himself, at a sharp nudge from Anton's elbow. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's us," Emma replied, taking a small step forward and into the room.

The portrait they were both staring at was a beautifully realistic watercolour painting of the Duke and Duchess of Kensington's very first kiss, on the balcony of Buckingham Palace.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	79. Chapter 78

After posing for some pictures to help the gallery promote their new piece and selecting a couple of local charities for donations to be made to, Emma and Killian headed back outside to face the crowd of people waiting to greet them.

"You have thirty minutes," Anton warned, but he was absolutely certain that neither of his charges had heard a word of what he'd said, as they made a beeline for either end of the group.

"Are those for me?" Killian called out, when he caught sight of a young girl clinging to a small bouquet of flowers like it was the only thing keeping her anchored to the ground.

She shook her head a little and Killian pouted in response. "For my wife?" he confirmed, because the flowers were _always_ for Emma.

The young girl nodded her head and Killian's pout became a little more dramatic.

"Nobody ever gives me flowers," he told her, before chuckling to make it clear that he was only teasing. He turned his head to have a quick look around for his wife and wasn't at all surprised to see where she'd ended up. "It looks like Emma's found a puppy," he explained to the little girl, inclining his head in the princess's direction. "But she'll be here soon and she will _love_ these. Thank you so much for thinking of her."

The little girl blushed an adorable shade of scarlet and buried her face in her mother's leg. Killian took that as his cue to turn his attention to the adults around her. "Good afternoon," he greeted, holding out his hand for shaking. "I hope you haven't been waiting long today."

"Not at all, Your Highness. Only a couple of hours," the little girl's father replied, grasping the duke's hand firmly in his own.

"I'm glad you've had good weather for it. If we'd been back in London, I don't think that would have been the case."

"Do you miss home?" someone else called out. Killian turned in the direction of the voice but couldn't quite pick out the person who had spoken from the crowd.

"I always do. It's easier now that Emma's here with me, but I still miss our family and friends while we're here. Thankfully, I've been with the show and network long enough now that coming back to Canada feels like I'm returning to a second home. So I don't feel quite as homesick here as I do when I'm in other cities, like Los Angeles."

"Do you think you'll come back to Canada when the show's over?" another voice called out, and Killian turned his head once again to try and pick the person out of the crowd (which seemed to be growing with every word he spoke).

"Absolutely. Emma and I have just brought a house close to Vancouver, so I can see us coming back often. I'd love to introduce the next generation of royals to the country that's been my home for so long. And with Canada being a part of the Commonwealth, I'm sure our royal duties will see us back here regularly."

"Do you see that happening soon?" a young woman at the front of the crowd asked. Killian's brow creased a little with his confusion over her question, and she rushed to clarify, "The birth of the next generation of royals."

"I uh… I'm honestly not sure," he chuckled awkwardly, reaching up to scratch behind his right ear while he flushed a little with his embarrassment. "When it happens it'll happen, and I'm sure you guys will find out pretty quickly. But for now, I'm just trying to enjoy married life and settle into this new role I've been gifted."

There was a brief mumble of agreement from the crowd around him and Killian used the time to make a quick exit. After taking a couple of steps to his left, he began shaking the hands that were waiting for him there as he mentally berated himself for speaking without thinking his answer through first. He was certain that by the time they made it back to their hotel room that evening, his quote would be all over the internet. Killian just hoped that he'd been clear enough to prevent his words from being twisted by whoever it was that decided to publish them. The last thing he needed was his mother calling to yell at him because she thought he'd told a stranger that Emma was pregnant before he'd told her.

All of his worries were pushed aside, however, when he felt a small tug on the bottom of his suit jacket. Killian turned around to see what he'd managed to catch it on, and his eyes widened with surprise when he found the young girl who had been holding the flowers for Emma standing in front of him.

"I picked these for you," she told him, thrusting out a small handful of partially crushed wildflowers from one of the local gardens.

Killian dropped into a crouch to bring himself eye-level with the child as he took the flowers from her. "Thank you so much. They're absolutely wonderful. And they smell fantastic." He inhaled deeply to emphasise his point before allowing a large smile to fill his face. "I'm gonna take good care of these. I promise."

The little girl's own smile grew at his words, even as that now-familiar blush coloured her cheeks.

"Would you like a thank-you hug?" Killian asked. He widened his stance a little to plant his feet firmly so that he wouldn't fall flat on his arse if she agreed a little too enthusiastically.

The young girl nodded her head once before she threw her arms around his neck, and Killian brought his own up to wrap loosely around her back as he returned her embrace.

When she pulled away, he offered her one final thank you before the girl scuttled back over to her mother, wiggling under one of the metal barriers that had been erected to keep the crowd safely contained.

"I can't take you anywhere without someone else falling in love with you, can I?" Emma teased, appearing suddenly by his side once again.

"It makes a change from me having to watch everyone else trip over themselves around you," he defended, as he leaned down to brush a soft kiss to his wife's lips. Killian then straightened up and offered the crowd a small wave goodbye before he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist to guide her over to where Anton was already waiting for them, besides an open car door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	80. Chapter 79

"I have a question," Killian called, from where he was lounging across the bed in their hotel room. "How do you pee in that thing?"

Emma snorted out a truly unladylike laugh as she finished sliding in her earrings and straightened up to look down at herself.

When they'd arrived at the hotel suite that Anton had reserved for them, Emma's usual team of stylists had been waiting for the princess. It hadn't taken Killian long to step out of the suit he'd been wearing and change into a simple black tux, but Emma had spent a little longer with her team, making sure that her hair and makeup were perfect before she'd finally disappeared into the bathroom to dress. When she'd emerged, Killian had thought that his wife had chosen a simple black gown for the evening. But as she moved around the room, he quickly realised that she was actually wearing a jumpsuit.

While it wasn't the first time that he'd seen Emma in a jumpsuit, the high-necked, short-sleeved, wide-legged piece looked like it was made from so much fabric, that Killian couldn't even begin to imagine how she'd get out of it to use the bathroom.

"Magic," was the only explanation Emma offered, as she glided a pale pink gloss over her lips before turning around to face him. "Are you almost ready to leave? I don't wanna be late for dinner."

Killian wanted to argue that he'd been ready to leave right around the time that Emma's hairstylist had finally finished faffing around with the messy bun she'd been creating. But he knew better than to voice that statement, so instead, he simply pushed himself to his feet and offered his arm to his wife as he said, "After you, Princess."

"Thank you, kind sir," she replied, giggling a little as Killian swept her from the room and into the elevator at the end of their floor.

Anton was already waiting for them by the open car door, and once they were seated comfortably, the Range Rover pulled smoothly out of the parking lot to head for the official residence of the Canadian Prime Minister.

Killian had to admit that he was a little excited to see Phillip and Aurora again. There had been too many people and too many cameras around them that morning to make any kind of real conversation, but the same couldn't be said for their dinner plans that evening. Phillip and Aurora wanted to give their guests some downtime before they were thrust back into the limelight, and Killian was endlessly grateful for their kind gesture.

"You know that this has been a rather tame day for me, right?" Emma teased, as she watched her husband fidget in his seat until he was positioned a little more comfortably.

"Huh?"

"My grandmother gave me a reduced itinerary when I was here last year, but when she sends us on our first official tour as a married couple, we'll be looking at making four to six stops a day to cover as much as possible, in the limited time that we have."

"Seriously?"

Killian couldn't imagine being whisked from one place to the next so quickly in a single day. Their journey over to Ottawa that morning, and the time they spent at the Parliament Buildings and the Portrait Gallery, had felt rushed enough. How on earth were they expected to spend any quality time with the people they were visiting, if they needed to be in six different locations during a ten-hour day?

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Emma assured him. "We'll have essentially covered four today, by the time we get back to the hotel tonight."

"Yeah, and I already feel like I could sleep for the rest of the month," he scoffed, as Anton barked out a chuckle from the front seat.

It wasn't long until their Range Rover was pulling into the official residence of the Canadian Prime Minister. Anton exited the vehicle first, climbing down from the car to pull Emma's door open for her, and Stephen quickly followed suit. Killian could just make out some photographers on the other side of the road, sneaking pictures as he made his way over to his wife, but he pushed all thoughts of them aside as he turned to face Phillip and Aurora.

Much like himself and Emma, the Prime Minister and the First Lady of Canada had also changed since their engagement together earlier that morning. Phillip had opted for a navy blue tuxedo with black silk detailing, while his wife had changed into a red, strapless evening gown.

"Hello again," Phillip called out, striding over to offer Emma a kiss on the cheek and his hand for Killian to shake. "Who'd have thought this was where we'd all end up when we met for dinner last year in Vancouver?"

"Not me," Killian chuckled, bending down to press his lips quickly to Aurora's cheek before he straightened back up again. "You look beautiful, Madam First Lady."

"As do you and your wife, Your Royal Highness," Aurora complimented, offering Emma a warm hug of her own. When the greetings were out of the way the couple turned to lead their guests into their home, and Killian dropped his hand down to the small of Emma's back to help his wife up the stairs and into the house.

"Emma, I thought that was a gown," Aurora gasped, as the door was firmly closed on the prying eyes of the outside world. "I'm gonna have to know where you find all of these incredible jumpsuits. I have like two, and one of them pinches in _all_ of the wrong places."

"This way," Philip told Killian, nodding his head towards a door on their left that would take both men away from their wives. "While they talk fashion, we can have a drink before dinner. Knowing my wife, she'll soon have Emma in her closet, picking out what she should wear for the rest of the year."

Killian snorted out a laugh at that particular mental image, before telling the Prime Minister, "That sounds perfect, Mate," as they stepped into a small sitting room. A quick glance around told him that the place was probably used as more of a reception room than it was for leisure. There were very few personal touches in the space, and the décor was rather cold and dull. It was something he knew that would feature in his own home, once renovations were completed. Emma and Anton had both made it very clear to him that you couldn't receive foreign leaders in a room where a large flat-screen television was the centre of attention.

"So, I know you've probably heard this question plenty of times over the last couple of months," Phillip began, holding out a glass of his best scotch to the new Duke of Kensington. "But… how's royal life treating ya?"

"Ha! I uh… I don't really know where to begin," Killian told him honestly.

"At the start, of course," the other man encouraged, taking a small sip from his drink. "And when you're done telling me all about the last few months, I'll tell you about my first year in office. I have a feeling that we might have more in common than you think."

* * *

 **Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for Conde Nast Media Group's Movies Rock, December 2007.**

 **Aurora's look is based on Sarah Bolger's look for the 2014 Critics' Choice Movie Awards.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
